Luchare por ti
by Lady Itati Zuu
Summary: Inu-noTaisho es un demonio legendario de Tokio, como viven por muchos siglos cada 50 años se cambian de país, esto cambiara cuando se mudan a Tokio otra vez, InuYasha de 17 años conocerá el amor de su vida Kagome Higurashi de 15 años
1. Viajes y Sorpresas

**Descripción **

**El padre de Inuyasha, Inu-noTaisho es un demonio legendario de Tokio, como viven por muchos siglos cada 50 años se cambian de país, esto cambiara cuando se mudan a Tokio otra vez, InuYasha de 17 años conocerá el amor de su vida Kagome Higurashi de 15 años, pero este amor tendrá complicaciones **

**Kagome está por casarse con unos de sus compañeros Koga Wolf, tal arreglo es provocado por el abuelo de Kagome que quiere que su nieta se case y le dé una gran descendencia, pero Kagome no lo amaba seguía esperando a ese alguien especial que la haga sentir una reina **

**InuYasha no piensa rendirse y hará todo lo que necesite para conquistar el corazón de Kagome y hacer que olvide a ese Koga **

**Viaje y sorpresas**

**Estaba en mi casa en Osaka, cuando mi madre entro en mi habitación **

**Izayoi: Inuyasha despierta querido- esa era mi madre Izayoi **

**Inuyasha: Ah mama quiero seguir durmiendo **

**Izayoi: vamos Inuyasha sabes que nos tenemos que ir **

**Inuyasha: (hoy nos mudábamos a Tokio Japón) af de acuerdo ya bajo**

**Izayoi: ah y Inu despierta a tu hermano quieres eres al único que el escucha además de su padre y el esta ocupado**

**Inuyasha: ah maldito Sesshomaru ¿Por qué no se pondrá la alarma?- pensé (me levante y fui a la habitación contigua) Sesshomaru nuestro padre quiere que te despiertes ya y que te prepares para la mudanza**

**Sesshomaru: af de acuerdo ya bajo**

**Inuyasha: bien te espero abajo (baje, mi familia era de Youkais pero como mi madre se caso con una humana me tuvieron a mí un hanyou y también tengo a mi medio hermano Sesshomaru y a su esposa, ella ya se había ido a Tokio a preparar nuestra casa)**

**Inu no Taisho: buenos días hijo ¿despertaste a Sesshomaru?**

**Inuyasha: si padre ya lo eh hecho**

**Inu no Taisho: hoy nos mudamos ¿sabes que será en unos meses? **

**Inuyasha: claro padre, es el cumpleaños de mi madre **

**Inu no Taisho: correcto ¿y sabes que le quiero regalar?**

**Inuyasha: no ¿Qué es padre?**

**Inu no Taisho: tu padre quiere que sientes cabeza con una familia y quizá también tu propia empresa**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué?**

**Inu no Taisho: si, hijo tu madre quiere que sientes cabeza como Sesshomaru con Rin, apenas se casaron y Rin ya está embarazada de 2 meses**

**Inuyasha: si no me lo recuerdes, nos tiene detrás de ella con todo lo que quiera**

**Inu no Taisho: es comprensible tiene 2 meses de embarazo y es madre primeriza**

**Inuyasha: si, es cierto**

**Inu no Taisho: entonces cuando lleguemos a Tokio quiero que empieces a buscar pareja InuYasha ¿cuento contigo verdad?**

**Inuyasha: claro que si padre **

**Inu no Taisho: me alegra escuchar eso**

**En eso Sesshomaru bajo con su cara seria y somnolienta **

**Sesshomaru: buenos días a todos**

**Todos: buenos días Sesshomaru**

**Inuyasha: ¿no extrañas a Rin? (esa era mi forma de molestarlo recordarle que ella no estaba)**

**Sesshomaru: por lo menos yo tengo a alguien, no como tú que tu única novia término contigo por uno que paso por la calle**

**Inu no Taisho: ya vasta los 2 apenas son las 10 y ya me duele la cabeza **

**Sessho/Inu: lo lamento padre**

**Inu no Taisho: bien terminen y así nos vamos **

**Todos: bien **

**Todos terminamos de comer, tomamos todas nuestras cosas, nos despedimos y nos fuimos así Sesshomaru con nuestro padre y mi madre y yo en mi camioneta, la razón por la cual yo voy solo es porque a mí no me gusta la forma en que maneja Sesshomaru, el es muy lento y a mí me gusta ir rápido, por eso es que nuestro padre y mi madre van con él, yo había pasado a buscar a mi mejor amigo y asistente Miroku el viene de una familia de monjes él es 3º generación es un tanto pervertido y libidinoso, pero es un gran amigo**

**Inuyasha: buenos días monje libidinoso**

**Miroku: oye no me llames así yo solo las contemplo y babeo un poco nada más**

**Inuyasha: ¿un poco nada más? Miroku tu baba hacia las chicas podría llenar una pileta**

**Miroku: de acuerdo, lo admito, soy mujeriego que le voy a hacer**

**Inuyasha: af, ¿nunca cambiaras verdad Miroku?**

**Miroku: no lo creo, cambiando de tema se que el cumpleaños de tu madre se acerca ¿Qué le regalaras?**

**Inuyasha: una novia**

**Miroku: a que lin… ¿¡una novia?**

**Inuyasha: si mi madre quiere que siente cabeza entonces cuando lleguemos mi padre quiere que empiece a buscar una novia**

**Miroku: ah, en eso no tendrás problemas eres uno de los galanes más codiciados de todo Japón (me miro extrañado) sabes a lo que me refiero, no eres casado, tienes dinero, una gran familia y guapo además… las chicas se arrastran atrás de tu puerta… ¡demonios que celos!**

**Inuyasha: jajaja y tu eres mi amigo a sí que tienes chances **

**Miroku: es cierto jajaja**

**InuYasha: ya casi llegamos **

**Miroku: ¿donde viviremos?**

**Inuyasha: nosotros en una casa gigantesca que mi padre mando a construir**


	2. Conociendo mi nueva casa

**Conociendo mi nueva casa**

**Llegamos a la casa una hora antes de ir al instituto, la casa era gigantesca incluso para 5 personas**

**Miroku: guau Inuyasha esta casa es enorme**

**Inuyasha: mi padre siempre exagera las cosas, somos 2 chicos solamente y manda a construir una casa como para 7 personas **

**Miroku: es gigante**

**Inuyasha: si no se qué es lo que piensa mi padre **

**Miroku: es gigante**

**Inuyasha: ¡Miroku! Ya entendí que es grande que te gusta pero no es para que babees así (le estaba reprochando cuando se abrió la puerta principal)**

**Miroku: ¿quién será? no invitamos a nadie ¿cierto? **

**Inuyasha: claro que no, mejor vallamos a ver**

**Miroku: (nos encaminamos hacia la puerta, se abrió de repente y era…) **

**Inuyasha: ¿¡¿¡Sesshomaru? ¡Qué haces en mi casa!**

**Sesshomaru: por lo que veo nuestro padre no te ha dicho nada, **_**igual que a mí, **_**ahora vivo aquí con Rin (ella entro después de mi)**

**Inuyasha: hola Rin… ¿Sesshomaru podemos hablar a solas?**

**Sesshomaru: no**

**Inuyasha: ya mismo a la cocina (salimos de ahí dejando a Miroku con Rin esperando que Miroku no se pasara con ella, porque Sesshomaru lo mataría)**

**Sesshomaru: de que querías hablar Rin me está esperando iremos a cenar y luego a bailar, y otras cosas**

**Inuyasha: hay Sesshomaru ahora tu también babeas por Rin veo que Miroku te ah contagiado lo pervertido**

**Sesshomaru: claro que n… (Se escucho un grito desgarrador, era Rin, corrimos hasta ella) ¿Rin que te pasó que gritas así?**

**Rin: (apenas podía articular las palabras) ese… ese… (Señalando a Miroku)**

**Sesshomaru: ¿qué? ¿Qué paso con Miroku?**

**Rin: ese pervertido… me toco el trasero**

**Sesshomaru: ¡Miroku! ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho sobre aprovecharte de mi Rin?**

**Miroku: lo siento, mi mano es la que esta maldita… **

**Inuyasha: (susurrándole) Miroku si le vuelves a hacer eso a Rin date por seguro que Sesshomaru te cortara la mano con su espada**

**Miroku: tienes razón… (Dirigiéndose a Rin) lo siento mucho señorita Rin**

**Inuyasha: (ella le susurro algo al oído de Sesshomaru, el sonrió como pocas veces y le asintió)**

**Rin: (se acerco a Miroku y le dio una cacheta y le dejo su mano marcada en la mejilla, antes de irse enojada con Sesshomaru decía) ¡Monje pervertido y libidinoso! **

**Inuyasha: (Se marcharon, yo me solté a reír por el enojo de Rin y la cachetada que le pego a Miroku) jajajajaja, esta vez sí que te pasaste Miroku **

**Miroku: si lo se **

**Inuyasha: no bromeo Miroku debes controlarte de lo contrario Sesshomaru te matara si vuelves a tocar a "su Rin"**

**Miroku: si lo se**

**Inuyasha: ¿si quiera me escuchas?**

**Miroku: si lo se**

**Inuyasha: (le pegue en la cabeza) no sé porque me molesto tanto en salvar tu vida, sabes que Sesshomaru no quiere a los humanos**

**Miroku: si también lo sé Inuyasha (toco su rostro) la señorita Rin es muy linda no es cierto (suspiro)**

**Inuyasha: olvídala Miroku ya está casada con Sesshomaru**

**Miroku: lo se**

**Inuyasha: será mejor que nos preparemos para el instituto**

**Miroku: si, has escuchado dicen que hay muy lindas chicas en esa escuela **

**Inuyasha: no me interesan todavía sigo recordando a Kikyo**

**Miroku: Inuyasha yo solo sé lo que tú me has contado pero porque no la olvidas ya ¿no fue ella la que te puso ese collar de dominación?**

**Inuyasha: si es cierto (el estúpido collar)**

**Flash back**

**Inuyasha: (yo estaba corriendo y corriendo, escapaba de unos demonios que me perseguían para matarme cuando de repente en el bosque encontré a una sacerdotisa bañada en sangre de demonio, la mire detenidamente, supuse que ella también me vio porque se dio vuelta)**

**Kikyo: que es lo que esperas –me grito- si tú también bienes por la perla de Shikon adelante de una vez ya te aniquilare**

**Inuyasha: (me oculte en los arboles) ¿perla Shikon que es eso?**

**Kikyo: ¿no la conoces? Bien es mejor para ti no tendré que eliminarte- **_**detecto grandes poderes en el,**__**será mejor que le coloque el collar de dominación para que no me cause problemas, me siento débil malditos demonios- **_**(caí al suelo desmayada)**

**Inuyasha: (vi como se desplomaba en el suelo, exhausta de pelear con tantos Youkais) perla Shikon (me acerque a ella) -**_**es una sacerdotisa que camina por un baño de sangre que destino cruel que te tiene la vida verdad **_**-**

**Así**__**cada día la iba a ver sentía la extraña necesidad de protegerla como a nadie nunca, así paso el tiempo nos llevábamos muy bien pero al parecer el destino no nos quería juntos, un día que nos íbamos a encontrar en el árbol sagrado cerca de su aldea, ella me traiciono, empezó a dispararme flechas, lleno de ira me dispuse a atacarla la herí en el hombro izquierdo dejándola muy mal herida ella en un momento junto todas sus fuerzas y me puso este collar que hasta hoy llevo puesto, en cada cuenta lleva las palabras de la profecía "la reencarnación de la mujer que acaba de colarte este collar será la única que podrá destruir el conjuro que consigo guarda, esa chica será tu verdadero amor, de corazón puro y intenciones nobles"**

**Fin de Flash back**

**Miroku: será mejor irnos antes de llegar tarde**

**Inuyasha: si **

**Miroku: veo que aun sigues buscan a su reencarnación ¿me equivoco?**

**Inuyasha: no, no lo haces es solo que no importa cuánto la busque jamás la encontrare **

**Miroku: no pierdas las esperanzas Inuyasha, date por seguro que la encontraremos **

**Inuyasha: quisiera ser tan positivo como tu Miroku… ya mejor ya vámonos (el viaje al instituto fue silencioso, cuando llegamos todos se quedaron mirándonos) ¿qué será lo que tanto miran?**

**Miroku: no lo sé a nosotros o tal vez tu auto**

**Inuyasha: lo que sea, sabes muy bien que no podemos socializar con cualquiera que se nos cruce ¿entendiste pervertido? (justo pasaba una chica, una castaña de pelo largo y ojos marrones debía tener como 16 años, Miroku sin pensarlo dos veces se le acerco, la tomo de las manos y…)**

**Miroku: ¿señorita…?**

**Sango: Sango **

**Miroku: si, ¿señorita Sango le gustaría tener un hijo mío?**

**Inuyasha: (me miro a mí por encima de Miroku y luego de volver a verlo)**

**Sango: mira que cosas dices pervertido (y le dio una cachetada y le dejo todos sus dedos marcados como Rin hace rato) vámonos Kagome (la chica que la acompañaba era una hermosa joven de piel medio bronceada, largo pelo negro azabache con brillos y ojos de color chocolate. Era medio alta y de una esbelta y hermosa figura corporal con buenas proporciones y curvas, tenía 15 años, su nombre era Kagome según la chica que la acompañaba, era muy hermosa, al momento de verla el collar empezó a palpitar, empezaron a caminar y yo me fui al lado del pervertido y le di una golpe con el puño cerrado en la cabeza)**

**Inuyasha: eres un tonto Miroku aras que nos corran **

**Miroku: lo lamento InuYasha es que no puedo resistirme a "sus encantos" **

**Inuyasha: lo que digas, pero tus encantos aran que nos corran **

**Miroku: está bien, tratare de comportarme **

**Inuyasha: no, no trataras lo harás porque me asegurare de que lo hagas**

**Miroku: bien, su amiga es muy linda ¿verdad Inuyasha? **

**Inuyasha: si, es muy hermosa, Miroku creo que ella es la que me podrá sacar este maldito collar**

**Miroku: no te hagas ilusiones Inuyasha llevas años buscándola **

**Inuyasha: si, pero esta vez sé que es ella, además se parece mucho a Kikyo**

**Miroku: InuYasha recuerda que ella no es Kikyo **

**Inuyasha: lo sé pero es muy parecida, quisiera conocerla**

**Miroku: porque en el almuerzo les preguntamos si nos podemos sentar con ellas**

**Inuyasha: si no es mala idea **

**Miroku: esa es la actitud- **_**veo que a Inuyasha le ha gustado mucho la señorita Kagome-**_

**Inuyasha: (entramos al salón estaban esas dos chicas, Sango y Kagome estaban solas por alguna razón y el profesor nos puso con ellas, así que nos sentamos Sango y Miroku, Kagome y yo) **

**Kagome: hola, ¿eres nuevo verdad?**

**Inuyasha: si creo que yo mismo me delato al estar un poco perdido**

**Kagome: no-**_**quiero preguntarle de su color de pelo y ojos es realmente hermoso este hombre, tuve suerte de conocerlo, pero solo podremos ser amigos ya que me tendré que casar con Koga- **_**¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**Inuyasha: -**_**ha de ser por mis ojos y mi pelo-**_** claro pregunta**

**Kagome: **_**no puedo preguntarle sobre sus ojos y pelo de seguro lo haré sentirse diferente mal tal vez, mejor no le digo nada- **_**ya lo olvide, por cierto que mal educada bienvenido a mi escuela **

**Inuyasha: gracias –**_**debo preguntarle si podemos comer con ella lo más seguro es que no quiera por las estupideces de Miroku es mas lo intentare de cualquier modo-**_

**Kagome: de nada, si quieres puedes comer conmigo y Sango hasta que conozcas un poco más la escuela**

**Inuyasha: claro, justo iba a preguntarte lo mismo**

**Kagome: ah jajaja, bueno te ahorre saliva **

**Inuyasha: si ya lo creo **

**Kagome: por cierto todavía no me has dicho tu nombre**

**Inuyasha: InuYasha, InuYasha Taisho **

**Kagome: ¿tú eres InuYasha Taisho? **

**Inuyasha: si hay algún problema**

**Kagome: no ciento que estoy con una súper estrella**

**Inuyasha: pues no lo hagas me avergüenza, por más que sea rico sigo siendo una persona igual que todas **

**Kagome: **_**-que buenos pensamientos – **_**(le sonreí) ah y por cierto mantén a tu amigo lejos de Sango o ella lo matara tiene descendientes de cazadores de monstruos y ella practica con una espada y un boomerang esa cosa es enorme**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo se lo comentare al pervertido**

**Kagome: jajaja ¿tu le dices así? **

**Inuyasha: aha –**_**creo que con otra de sus sonrisas me enamorara **_

**Kagome: y ¿dónde vives?**

**Inuyasha: ah en… ¿viste la mansión que está a 3 cuadras del templo?**

**Kagome: si, yo vivo en ese templo**

**Inuyasha: ah bueno espera ¿tú serás la sucesora de la sacerdotisa Kikyo?**

**Kagome: si ¿hay algo de malo? ¿La conoces? **

**Inuyasha: se podría decir que si **

**Kagome: pero como ella fue asesinada por un demonio hace más de 50 años**

**Inuyasha: mejor cambiemos de tema**

**Kagome: claro –**_**InuYasha se que eres un demonio puedo sentirlo y también se que tú fuiste quien mato a mi antecesora Kikyo pero por alguna razón no te temo siento curiosidad por ti por lo que le has hecho a mi antecesora**_

**Inuyasha: - **_**Kagome se que eres la reencarnación de Kikyo esperare el momento más indicado para contarte todo lo que me ha pasado y pedirte que me quites este collar del demonio- **_**vivo**__**3 cuadras de ahí esa mansión blanca la 345 esa es mía y por desgracia de mi hermano y su esposa Rin **

**Kagome: gua esa casa es gigantesca**

**Inuyasha: ¿alguna vez has entrado a una mansión? **

**Kagome: no **

**Inuyasha: si quieres un día puedes venir, de seguro te llevaras bien con Rin y si te sientes más a gusto puedes llevar a tu amiga Sango**

**Kagome: acepto, bueno Sango estará gustosa de ir**

**Inuyasha: (Sano el timbre para comer sin darme cuenta habían pasado las horas al lado de Kagome y debo decir que es linda y amable, con una sonrisa que encantaría hasta a mi hermano, ella me guio junto con Miroku a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa de ahí, Sango no dejo de vigilar a Miroku ni por un segundo **


	3. La confecion de Sango

**(Cuando terminamos de comer nos dirigimos a la ultimas clases, al parecer el destino quería juntarme con Kagome porque todas mis clases estaba con ella y se ofreció a ayudarme en lo que quisiera, estábamos en el salón me senté con ella de nuevo)**

**Kagome: ¿y dime como era tu vida antes de venir aquí?**

**InuYasha: muy buena todos los días asistía a fiestas, bailes, tenía cuantas chicas quisiera **

**Kagome: **_**no se para que le pregunte, creo que lo único que he logrado es tener celos- **_**ah debe ser muy lindo**

**Inuyasha: si tenía todo lo que quisiera, dinero, amor, sexo toda mi vida era perfecta**

**Kagome:**_** ya me estaba enojando que pervertido igual que su amigo pensé que sería diferente-**_** ¿y porque viniste aquí?- **_**si me mientes lo sabré, se que eres un medio demonio, una esencia mitad hombre mitad demonio que busca su lugar en este mundo **_

**InuYasha: la verdad es que no me gusta contar estas cosas-**_**no puedo decirle lo que soy aunque detecto un olor que no es humano pero tampoco demonio ni siquiera un medio-demonio será una sacerdotisa, todo indica que si **_

**Kagome: no me mientas Inuyasha-empecé a susurrarle-****sé muy bien que no eres un humano, de hecho puedo saber que eres un mitad- demonio**

**Inuyasha: y que es lo que aras, dile a delante dile a todo el mundo y cuando lo hagas en ese mismo momento acabare con tu vida- **_**pero qué diablos le estoy diciendo si se enfada y descubre la palabra ara mi vida miserable, pero si no la amenazo también arruinara mi vida diciéndoles a todos lo que soy- **_**de todas formas sé que no eres una humana se que tampoco eres un demonio ¿Qué es lo que eres?**

**Kagome: en 1ª tranquilízate en 2ª no le diré a nadie en 3ª no, no soy ni humana ni demonio ni un medio-demonio… (No me dejo terminar)**

**Inuyasha: eso ya lo sé ¿Qué es lo que eres es lo que me pregunto?**

**Kagome: no me dejaste terminar, bien por lo que veo ya lo sabes no soy humana soy la reencarnación de una antigua sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo (cuando dije ese nombre se congelo) por eso tengo sus poderes espirituales mas los míos digamos que soy una poderosa sacerdotisa**

**Inuyasha: -**_**Kikyo… Kikyo…**_**- lo sabía desde que te vi lo supe, que… (Me estaba poniendo nervioso) que… eras especial**

**Kagome: (me sonroje)- gracias pero por tu cara veo que conoces a mi ante pasada Kikyo, ella fue la que te puso ese collar ¿no es cierto? El collar de dominación que funciona cuando yo diga aba… (Me tapo la boca enseguida)**

**Inuyasha: no lo digas ya he tenido suficiente de este maldito collar, cada maldito monje y sacerdotisa que me he cruzado y lo descubría me lo decía hasta el cansancio, por favor sácamelo, te pagare lo que quieras si me lo sacas**

**Kagome: no lo creo mi antepasada te lo puso por alguna razón, así que no te lo sacare hasta que lo crea que puedo confiar en ti**

**Inuyasha: ella me lo puso a la fuerza Kagome**

**Kagome: algo abras hecho **

**Maestro: alumnos la clase a terminado por favor regresen a sus casas**

**Kagome: adiós INUYASHA (me fui con Sango y me marche de ahí)**

**Inuyasha: (vi como se marchaba era tan linda incluso más que Kikyo, suspire y mira al banco se había olvidado unos apuntes y una carpeta, intente alcanzarla pero ya se había ido) **_**es perfecto podre invitarla a mi casa a tomar algo y usar las cosas que se olvido como excusa para que no se niegue a venir (justo llego Miroku)**_

**Miroku: InuYasha… InuYasha!**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué demonios quieres Miroku?**

**Miroku: que me lleves a casa y dejes de pensar en esa tal Kagome**

**Inuyasha: es imposible Miroku ahora que se que ella es la reencarnación de Kikyo are todo lo que me sea posible para que se enamore de mí y me quite este estúpido collar**

**Miroku: ¿entonces utilizaras a la señorita Kagome?**

**Inuyasha: si se comporta bien no creo que sea necesario hacerlo**

**Miroku: InuYasha no juegues con ella es perfectamente capaz de matarte con una sola de sus flechas purificadoras percibí en ella grandes poderes espirituales **

**Inuyasha: (caminamos hasta mi auto) lo sé, yo tampoco había sentido poderes tan grandes desde Midoriko, es incluso más fuerte que… **

**Miroku: Kikyo, por cierto ¿quién es esta tal Midoriko? **

**Inuyasha: era una sacerdotisa muy antigua tenía grandes poderes fue la creadora de la perla de Shikon ¿la conoces?**

**Miroku: si la conozco bueno se mucho de ella ya que fue familia mía pero eso hace ya más de 500 años InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: si lo se **

**Miroku: también se que ella es la que tiene la custodia de la perla de Shikon**

**Inuyasha: como dices Miroku eso es imposible**

**Miroku: no, es la verdad InuYasha, ¿no lo sentiste?**

**Inuyasha: si una gran fuerza que provenía de su pecho **

**Miroku: esa era la perla de Shikon**

**Inuyasha: ¿y qué quieres que le haga?**

**Miroku: que tengas cuidado InuYasha ella es capaz de matarte **

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo lo tendré**

**Miroku: bien **

**Inuyasha: (llegamos a casa) ¿Qué piensas hacer Miroku hoy?**

**Miroku: la verdad nada**

**Inuyasha: que te parece si traigo a Sango y a Kagome**

**Miroku: ¿a… a… a Sango y a Kagome? **

**Inuyasha: no te acerques a Kagome es mía**

**Miroku: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, da igual la única para mi seria Sango**

**Inuyasha: lo que tu digas **

**Miroku: voy a darme una ducha para cuando ellas vengan **

**Inuyasha: creo que yo también lo are**

**Miroku: ¿pero que aras con Sesshomaru y Rin?**

**Inuyasha: este es mi plan:**

**1ª: nos bañaremos**

**2ª: cuando ella llegue, tú las invitaras a "una cena" **

**3ª: salimos, comemos y todos felices**

**Miroku: que gran imaginación tienes InuYasha **

**Inuyasha: gracias**

**Miroku: bien vamos a bañarnos**

**Inuyasha: bien (cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación a bañarse y ponerse bien para sus chicas)**

**Con las chicas**

**Kagome: hay no Sango, olvide los apuntes y la carpeta arriba del banco**

**Sango: de seguro InuYasha los tiene el se quedo en el salón después que nos fuimos**

**Kagome: ¡ah ese InuYasha porque no me lo dijo!**

**Sango: por suerte para ti yoo tengo el numero de su amigo el pervertido Miroku**

**Kagome: gua Sango es su primer día y ya le pusiste un apodo **

**Sango: no fue difícil **

**Kagome: va perfecto con su personalidad jajaja**

**Sango: si verdad, si quieres lo llamamos para que te devuelva las cosas**

**Kagome: si Sango seria genial, encima justo los apuntes y la carpeta son de historia que es lo que menos me sale**_**- de seguro InuYasha me ayudara si se lo pido**_

**Sango: ya lo estoy llamando (se puso el celular en la oreja)**

**Miroku: ¡hola Sango! Qué raro que llamas ¿quieres salir?**

**Sango: claro que no pervertido, te llamaba porque tu amigo se llevo unos apuntes y la carpeta de mi amiga Kagome y queremos que nos los devuelvan **

**Miroku: bien, te parece si vienen a casa de InuYasha a buscarlos y de paso ¿pueden venir a tomar algo? ¿Les parece bien?**

**Sango: de acuerdo pervertido pero que ninguno de los dos se pase con nosotras ¿entendido?**

**Miroku: claro que no Sanguito- **_**si supiera que estoy cruzando los dedos jajaja**_**- te veré en una hora**

**Sango: adiós **

**Miroku: adiós**

**Sango: (colgué el teléfono) bien en una hora tenemos que ir a la casa de InuYasha **

**Kagome: uf demonios porque **

**Sango: que te pasa Kagome no me digas que ya te gusta**

**Kagome: si, el destino nos quiere juntos **

**Sango: entonces aprovéchalo el parece quererte aprovéchalo Kagome no seas tonta, reclámalo antes que nadie, antes de que te lo quiten no le faltan pretendientes **

**Kagome: no puedo Sango mi abuelo quiere que me case con Koga, no puedo hacer nada**

**Sango: ¿por qué?**

**Kagome: según él quiere una gran descendencia **

**Sango: y pero si InuYasha te corresponde el también puede darle una gran descendencia**

**Kagome: si creo que si lo pones así, pero creo que no le agradara que InuYasha… **_**que hago no puedo decirle que el es un demonio**_

**Sango: ¿qué es InuYasha?**

**Kagome: no nada Sango**

**Sango: ¿tu familia viene de monjes y sacerdotes verdad Kagome?**

**Kagome: si es cierto, ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**Sango: porque mi familia viene de exterminadores de demonios y tengo un pergamino muy antiguo donde los dibujos muestran a seres como la familia de InuYasha **

**Kagome: ¿¡¿¡tú eres una exterminadora? ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?**

**Sango: pensé que no me creerías, pero Kagome te lo estoy diciendo porque no quiero que vayas a su casa iré yo sola con mis armas y los matare no dejare que te hagan daño a ti o a cualquiera de nuestra escuela, nunca me gusto ser lo que soy y nunca espere decirte esto**

**Kagome: (estaba en shock por su confesión) Sango…**

**Sango: por favor Kagome no me odies por no decirte la verdad, pero por favor te ruego que no vallas**

**Kagome: no Sango no te disculpes yo también te oculte que soy una sacerdotisa pero fue por tu bien a diario me atacan demonios no quería que te lastimaran**

**Sango: bien ahora que nos hemos sincerado que tal si nos cambiamos para ir a la casa de "tu novio"**

**Kagome: (me sonroje) no es mi novio – susurrando- todavía no**

**Sango: jajaja lo que digas Kagome**

**Kagome: ¿y tú con su amigo? Eh ese tal Miroku**

**Sango: nada es lindo pero es muy pervertido**

**Kagome: no te preocupes podemos tratar de interesarlo**

**Sango: si tal vez o tal vez directamente no tenga remedio**

**Espero sus comentarios **


	4. Kagome en mi casa

**Kagome en mi casa**

**Nos bañamos, nos quisimos ponernos lo mas lindas posibles, yo para conquistar a InuYasha y Sango a Miroku **

**Kagome: ¿lista Sango?**

**Sango: naci lista Kagome**

**Kagome: bien vamos entonces**

**Sango: claro**

**Salimos en el auto de Sango porque desafortunadamente yo no tengo, llegamos en 15 minutos a la casa de InuYasha, su casa es gigante y tiene un garaje gigante que fácil entran 5 autos, tocamos el timbre y un mayordomo nos abrió la puerta**

**Mayordomo: buenos días señoritas, ¿son amigas del amo Inuyasha?**

**Kagome: si **

**Mayordomo: pasa, pasa por favor **

**San/Kag: ¡gracias!**

**Pasamos a la casa era hermosa toda pintada de blanca con alfombras de color rojo**

**Inuyasha: ¿Quién es Myoga?**

**Myoga: dos señoritas amo dicen ser sus amigas**

**Inuyasha: ¿las hiciste pasar?**

**Myoga: si amo**

**Inuyasha: bien (baje por las escaleras para ver a la joven más linda del mundo me quede perdido en sus ojos chocolates) hola Kagome, Sango ¿Cómo an estado?**

**Kagome: mmm no se ¡buscando mis cosas! Si sango no llamaba a tu amigo no me lo dirías ¿verdad?**

**Inuyasha: (le indique que saliéramos de ahí y le explicaría) claro que si, solo… es solo que… (Me sonroje) quería invitarte a comer algo (dije rascándome la cabeza con disimulo) ¿quieres?**

**Kagome: (me puse roja como tomate) eh… si me gustaría **

**Inuyasha: y Sango con Miroku **

**Kagome: no me preguntes a mi pregúntale a Sango si quiere ir con el **

**Inuyasha: pero tú eres su amiga, te hará más caso a vos **

**Kagome: ¿y porque debo decirle a Sango que salga con tu amigo libidinoso?**

**Inuyasha: porque en verdad la quiere**

**Kagome: espera ¿es cierto?**

**Inuyasha: tu porque no lo escuchas (saque una grabadora y le puse la grabación de hoy cuando volvíamos en el auto, se escuchaban solamente suspiros de parte de Miroku y debes en cuando decía algunos "Sango es tan linda") lo ves le interesa a Miroku **

**Kagome: está bien le diré a Sango**

**Inuyasha: genial, volvamos con los demás**

**Kagome: claro (empezamos a bajar las escaleras, cuando ya estábamos en la sala había un hombre bien parecido más alto y más guapo que InuYasha con una chica a su lado por cómo se veía se podía decir que estaba embarazada de dos o tres meses ella era muy bonita castaña oscuro con ojos color avellana) hola a todas**

**Inuyasha: Kagome, Sango ellos son mi hermano mayor Sesshomaru y su esposa Rin**

**Sesshomaru: un gusto (beso mi mano)**

**Rin: córrete Sesshomaru, mujer embarazada pasando, buenos días Kagome**

**Sesshomaru: así que ella es la chica de la que tanto hablas hermano- susurrándole- tienes muy buen gusto es muy hermosa uf lástima que ya estoy casado**

**Rin: ¡Sesshomaru! Escuche eso**

**Sesshomaru: -**_**hay la que se me armo-**_** tranquila cielo tú eres la única**

**Rin: si como digas**

**Miroku: bien, ¿vamos a salir o qué?**

**Inuyasha: claro que si**

**Kagome: ¿a dónde vamos a ir?**

**Sesshomaru: que elija Rin hermano ya que con sus antojos no sabemos que se le antojara**

**Rin: que malo eres Sesshomaru (empecé a llorar)**

**Sesshomaru: vamos no llores Rin**

**Rin: (pare de llorar) eres un tonto Sesshomaru te odio**

**Inuyasha: ahora enojo**

**Miroku: mejor ya vámonos**

**Inuyasha: cada quien en su auto, Rin y Sesshomaru en uno, Sango y Miroku en otro y Kagome y yo en el mío**

**Sango: Miroku usaremos mi auto **

**Miroku: está bien ¿quieres que maneje yo?**

**Sango: yo sé manejar Miroku no soy estúpida**

**Miroku: yo no lo creo Sanguito**

**Sango: mas te vale**

**Inuyasha: bien vámonos **

**Sesshomaru: ¡Jaken!**

**Jaken: ¿llamo amo bonito?**

**Sesshomaru: saldremos a comer en un rato **

**Jaken: bien**

**Inuyasha: vamos, vamos ¡ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!**

**Todos: bien **

**Kagome: (nos subimos a los autos InuYasha me engaño nos separamos, Miroku y Sango se fueron a un restaurant, Sesshomaru y Rin a una heladería y InuYasha me llevo a mí a un parque de diversiones) me engañaste InuYasha ¿Dónde están los otros?**

**Inuyasha: serian una molestia a sí que le propuse esto a Sesshomaru y a Miroku y estuvieron de acuerdo**

**Kagome: ¿qué? ¡No! Sango acepto porque yo estaría con ella para que ese pervertido no se propasara**

**Inuyasha: no te preocupes le dije que si se propasaba lo mataría por arruinarme una oportunidad contigo**

**Kagome: está bien InuYasha pero próxima vez dime que planeas hacer **

**InuYasha: de acuerdo bien el parque de diversiones ya llegamos**

**Kagome: ¿no sería mejor ir a un restaurant?**

**Inuyasha: ¿no te gusta el parque de diversiones? **

**Kagome: si, es solo que me parece más romántico un restaurant**

**Inuyasha: si quieres nos subimos un rato a los juegos y luego a un restaurant**

**Kagome: de acuerdo (le dedique una sonrisa)**

**Inuyasha: (casi me desmallo con su sonrisa) ¿a donde quieres ir primero?**

**Kagome: no lo se**

**Mientras con sango y Miroku las cosas no iban muy bien…**

**Sango: quiero volver con Kagome me engañaron**

**Miroku: claro que no Sango nadie te engaño**

**Sango: llévame a casa Miroku**

**Miroku: ¿Por qué?**

**Sango: porque eres un pervertido y te vas a propasar conmigo**

**Miroku: no Sango (totalmente serio) prometo comportarme, además se lo prometí a InuYasha**

**Sango: bien pero a la primera vez que te pases…**

**Miroku: ¡no pasara!**

**Sango: bien más vale así, ¿a dónde me llevas?**

**Miroku: nosotros vamos a ir a un restaurant**

**Sango: bien**

**Con Sesshomaru y Rin, llegaron a la heladería tomaron un helado, a Sesshomaru se le ocurrió llevar a Rin a dar una vuelta y llevarla a un restaurant**

**Seguimos con InuYasha y Kagome ya se habían subido a varios juegos y InuYasha le gano un osito panda a Kagome lo cual le encanto y luego fueron al mejor restaurant de la ciudad justo donde estaban Sango y Miroku y a donde se dirigían Sesshomaru y Rin **

**Kagome: InuYasha **

**Inuyasha: ¿si Kagome?**

**Kagome: la estoy pasando muy bien**

**Inuyasha: ¿y sabes que lo aria mejor?**

**Kagome: no ¿Qué?**

**Inuyasha: esto (se acerco rosando sus labios) te amo (la bese primero suave hasta que me correspondió y se fue poniendo cada vez más apasionado, sus labios me ponían en la gloria)**

**Kagome: InuYasha… también te amo (nos volvimos a besar) **

**Inuyasha: ya llegamos**

**Kagome: de acuerdo (nos bajamos y en cuanto entramos vimos a Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin) ¿qué hacen todos aquí InuYasha? **

**Inuyasha: no sabía que estuvieran aquí, si quieres podemos ir a otra parte Kagome**

**Kagome: si, claro que si no te molesta **

**Inuyasha: claro que no, ¿tienes algún lugar en mente?**

**Kagome: no **

**Inuyasha: ¿te gustaría ir a el Shikon rest?**

**Kagome: ¿pero que no es dolo para ricos? **

**Inuyasha: ¿y qué no lo soy?**

**Kagome: si pero yo no lo soy**

**Inuyasha: no importa yo pago**

**Kagome: no es correcto**

**Inuyasha: vamos Kagome, si quieres la próxima vez que salgamos tú vas a pagar**

**Kagome: como tú quieras **

**Inuyasha: bien**

**Kagome: entonces ¿vamos o qué?**

**Inuyasha: claro (caminamos de vuelta al auto, yo le abrí la puerta) sube princesa**

**Kagome: gracias, pero no me digas princesa no me gusta**

**Inuyasha: ¿entonces como?**

**Kagome: su excelencia sacerdotisa Kagome **

**Inuyasha: ¿no es un poco largo?**

**Kagome: no jajaja**

**Inuyasha: que te parece otro **

**Kagome: ¿cómo cual?**

**Inuyasha: a ver ¿preciosa, hermosa, pequeña, mi sacerdotisa linda, linda, preciosa? Alguno te parece**

**Kagome: si el primero, el cuarto y el séptimo**

**Inuyasha: ¿así que te gusta que te llamen preciosa, mi sacerdotisa linda y preciosa?**

**Kagome: si**

**Inuyasha: bien entonces preciosa, ¿vamos a el Shikon rest?**

**Kagome: claro que si**

**Inuyasha: bien vámonos (di la vuelta y me subí al auto arranque, a los 15 minutos llegamos al restaurant, estaba casi vacío perfecto para los dos) ¿Qué te parece?**

**Kagome: hermoso, nunca antes había venido a este lugar**

**Inuyasha: ah bueno pues te encantara**

**Kagome: **_**es tan bueno no entiendo como no tiene novia- **_**y ¿dime porque no tienes novia? Bueno me pareces muy bueno y por cómo eres un tanto amable, me sorprende que no tengas novia**

**Inuyasha: como dices si tengo novia **

**Kagome: ¿¡¿¡**_**qué?**__**¿Hay otra?-**_** ¿¡como que tienes novia?**

**Inuyasha: cálmate Kagome**

**Kagome: no, no me quiero calmar InuYasha, ¿me estas engañando? O a ella o lo que sea me voy Inuyasha (antes de poder siquiera dar un paso me tomo de la mano fuertemente)**

**Inuyasha: no me entendiste Kagome, digo que si tengo novia…**

**Kagome: si lo entendí otra aparte de ¡mi…!**

**Inuyasha: no Kagome, te estoy insinuando que quiero que seas mi novia**

**Kagome: (del enojo pase a un sonrojo) eh… yo…**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué me dices?**

**Kagome: que es algo precipitado ¿no lo crees?**

**Inuyasha: tal vez pero me doy cuenta de que eres especial**

**Kagome: me… me alagas InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: ¿entonces aceptas?**

**Kagome: si **

**Inuyasha: uf creo que es lo más difícil que eh hecho en mi vida**

**Kagome: ¿que no es que tenías varias novias allá en ****Osaka?**

**Inuyasha: no, va nada serio solo por diversión**

**Kagome: ¿entonces yo también lo soy?**

**InuYasha: claro que no Kagome, lo que siento contigo es lo más serio en mi vida**

**Kagome: oh pues… (Me sonroje) ¿Inu? ¿Te molesta que te diga así?**

**Inuyasha: claro que no Kagome**

**Kagome: yo no te he sigo completamente sincera **

**Inuyasha: ¿por favor no me digas que eres hombre?**

**Kagome: ¿¡¿¡como se te ocurre esa tontería?**

**InuYasha: fue solo mi imaginación **

**Kagome: **_**hay me dan ganas de golpearlo, esperen ya sé que hacer-**_** InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: **_**hay esto no se ve bien para mí de seguro lo dirá-**_** no espera Kago… **

**Kagome: ¡descarda!**

**(Hola quiero aclarar una cosa en vez del abajo el collar le da toques eléctricos a InuYasha porque piensen que ahora en la actualidad se rompería la cara contra el pavimento jajaja)**

**Inuyasha: hay Kagome… (La descarga seso) ¡Porque lo hiciste, esa porquería duele mucho!**

**Kagome: ¡por tonto!**

**InuYasha: **_**será mejor para mí no hacerla enojar-**_** af a qué hora vendrá el mesero**

**Kagome: no lo se **

**Inuyasha: ¿qué era lo que me decías?**

**Kagome: que… **_**es ahora nunca…**_** no he sido sincera contigo**

**Inuyasha: ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Kagome: lo que pasa es que mi abuelo quiere que me case**

**Inuyasha: ¿tan pronto?**

**Kagome: si y lo siento por esto necesito que me ayudes**

**Inuyasha: ¿con que?**__

**Kagome: para que mi pro… prome… prometido me deje en paz de una vez no quieres entender que no me interesa**

**InuYasha: claro que te ayudare **

**Kagome: bien **

**Inuyasha: **_**apuesto a que si traigo a mi prima Kagura se olvidara de Kagome, si eso are y cuando ya no esté ese bobo yo tendré a Kagome para mi solito jajaja**_

**Kagome: InuYasha (chasquee los dedos delante del) InuYasha ¿en que piensas?**

**Mesero: buenas tardes ¿que desean ordenar?**

**Inuyasha: yo una milanesa con papas fritas ¿y tu Kagome?**

**Kagome: yo eh… lo mismo que ah InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: ah y un vino tinto**

**Mesero: enseguida (se retiro)**

**Mientras con los otros chicos**

**Sango: ¿no se supone que estaríamos todos juntos?**

**Sesshomaru: si espera le llamare a mi hermano**

**Sango: dile que me devuelva a Kagome **

**Sesshomaru: bien tranquilízate Sango (llame al estúpido de mi hermano) oye bobo Sango quiere que le devuelvas a Kagome**

**Inuyasha: está bien dile que si quiere le daré el teléfono para que hable con ella**

**Sesshomaru: bien ahora le daré el teléfono a Sango tu dáselo a Kagome **

**Inuyasha: bien, toma Kagome Sango quiere hablar contigo**

**Kagome: bien (me paso el teléfono)**

**Sango: ¿Kagome donde estas?**

**Kagome: espera Sango, InuYasha voy a ir al baño **

**Inuyasha: bien aquí te espero (le sonreí lo mejor que pude) **

**Kagome: (también le sonreí y me fui al baño) ¿Sango que pasa?**

**Sango: ¿por qué no estás con nosotros?**

**Kagome: quería estar a solas con InuYasha para decirle lo que Koga**

**Sango: ah ya veo, espera ¿ya se lo dijiste?**

**Kagome: si se lo tomo muy bien **

**Sango: ah bueno eso es un alivio, luego debes contármelo todo **

**Kagome: claro que si **

**Sango: olvídalo cuéntame ahora**

**Kagome: (me dispuse a contarle lo que me había dicho InuYasha) y bueno eso es todo**

**Sango: guau, ¿entonces serás la nueva señora Taisho? **

**Kagome: no lo sé Sango pero mantente callada**

**Sango: está bien pero luego me dices como te fue luego de esto**

**Kagome: bien, tengo que irme Sango InuYasha debe estar esperándome**

**Sango: bien adiós**

**Kagome: (Salí del baño y fui hasta nuestra mesa pero InuYasha no estaba lo busque y no estaba)-**_**de seguro se canso de esperarme y se fue-**_** lo siento InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: ¿el que sientes?**

**Kagome: (me di vuelta enseguida y ahí estaba parado atrás mío con una gran sonrisa, vi sus ojos dorados era realmente hermoso para ser un demonio) InuYasha creí que te habías ido **

**Inuyasha: vamos Kagome, no soy tan malo como para irme de una cita contigo, ven sentémonos de nuevo**

**Kagome: ¿dónde estabas?**

**Inuyasha: la comida se tardaba y fui a preguntar cuánto iba a tardar**

**Kagome: **_**que dulce-**_** ah ¿y cuanto tardara?**

**Inuyasha: en 5 minutos vendrán**

**Kagome: (dicho esto a los 5 minutos vinieron con los dos platos, lo probé) hay esta delicioso (al ver su cara tan serena concentrado en mi rostro me reí) ¿Inu qué pasa?**

**Inuyasha: -**_**que hermoso rostro y su sonrisa hace que me derrita por dentro-**_** eh nada Kagome miraba tu linda sonrisa, es muy linda**

**Kagome: eh… gracias Inu (me sonroje)**

**Inuyasha: ¿bueno que te pareció el lugar? **

**Kagome: muy lindo**

**Inuyasha: ¿la pasas bien verdad?**

**Kagome: si la estoy pasando genial gracias a ti **

**Inuyasha: me alegro, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

**Kagome: claro**

**Inuyasha: ¿no te molestaría que te lleve a conocer a mis padres?**

**Kagome: ¿pero y si no les agrado?**

**Inuyasha: no te preocupes**

**Kagome: es decir yo no soy rica apenas si soy una sacerdotisa**

**Inuyasha: Kagome tienes que tranquilizarte no les importara con tal de que yo sea feliz**

**Kagome: ¿y eres feliz?**

**Inuyasha: claro que si Kagome no lo dudes ¿y tú eres feliz?**

**Kagome: claro que si**

**Inuyasha: bien ¿llamó al mesero y nos vamos? **

**Kagome: claro**

**Inuyasha: MESERO**

**Mesero: ¿si señor Taisho?**

**Inuyasha: la cuenta**

**Mesera: $250 señor Taisho**

**Inuyasha: bien aquí esta conserve el cambio**

**Mesero: pero si son $50 **

**Inuyasha: si ¿y qué? ¿Hay algún problema?**

**Mesero: no señor es usted muy generoso se lo agradezco**

**Inuyasha: bien, adiós señor, vámonos Kagome (le tendí la mano para que se levantara le tome el brazo y salimos de ahí) ¿vamos a casa de mis padre?**

**Kagome: claro, eres muy generoso InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: no fue nada (le abrí la puerta subió, luego subí yo y partimos a casa de mis padres)**

**Uf sí que ha sido cansador bueno, ¿cómo reaccionaran los padres de InuYasha? ¿Cómo estarán Sango y Miroku? ¿Y los antojos de Rin? Lo sabrán en el otro capítulo espero que les allá gustado espero sus comentarios y sugerencias****y quería preguntarles si la profecía que puse en el otro capi es creíble eso es todo**


	5. Conociendo a mis padres

**Inuyasha: (no podía evitar echarle un par de miradas a Kagome es muy hermosa paramos en la casa de mis padres en el medio del centro) bien llegamos a la casa de mis padres**

**Kagome: guau tus padres sí que son ricos mira semejante casa**

**Inuyasha: va la mía es mejor**

**Kagome: ¿InuYasha Taisho acaso estas celoso?**

**InuYasha: claro que no, entremos **

**Kagome: si (me agarro del brazo y nos dirigimos a la puerta, el toco timbre y salió el mayordomo) **

**Mayordomo: buenos días señor Taisho**

**Inuyasha: buenos días Totosai**

**Totosai: pase por favor señor Taisho**

**Inuyasha: gracias entremos Kagome**

**Kagome: sigo sin estar segura InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: vah Kagome les caerás bien eres muy buena **

**Kagome: está bien (me arrastro hasta adentro, toco el timbre y salió el mayordomo)**

**Mayordomo: buenos días joven Taisho **

**Inuyasha: buenos días Totosai**

**Totosai: pase, por favor su madre estará muy contenta de verle (me miro) veo que ha traído a una joven muy hermosa ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

**Inuyasha: (me quede estática) –susurrando- Kagome dile tu nombre a Totosai**

**Kagome: eh, eh ah sí… buenos días me llamo Kagome Higurashi un placer conocerlo**

**Totosai: buenos días a usted también señorita Higurashi **

**Kagome: no por favor solo Kagome**

**Totosai: de acuerdo, iré a llamar a su madre amo InuYasha**

**Izayoi: no es necesario, buenos días hijo**

**Inuyasha: buenos días querida madre ¿Cómo has estado?**

**Izayoi: bien, hijo ¿Quién es ella?**

**Inuyasha: a ella es Kagome**

**Izayoi: ah otra chica (dijo desanimada) buenos días querida**

**Kagome: buenos días señora Taisho**

**Izayoi: ¿hijo podemos hablar a solas?**

**Inuyasha: claro madre (caminamos hasta la cocina dejando a Kagome sola con Totosai) ya vuelvo Kagome **

**Kagome: si no hay problema**

**Inuyasha: ¿de qué querías hablarme madre?**

**Izayoi: ¿esa chica es otra para tu diversión?**

**InuYasha: no ella no lo es, esto es enserio, la amo**

**Izayoi: (me abrazo con fuerza) ¡me alegro tanto! ¿y cuando se oirán las campanas?**

**InuYasha: ¡madre! Apenas llevamos un día juntos **

**Izayoi: está bien, lo siento, ¿y cuando piensas casarte?**

**Inuyasha: no lo sé madre en un par de meses no lo sé con seguridad**

**Izayoi: ¿y nietos? ¿Piensas tener cierto?**

**Inuyasha: madre por favor no digas tonterías**

**Izayoi: está bien, pero el tener nietos es el sueño de toda madre para sus hijos**

**Inuyasha: está bien pero debes darme tiempo **

**Izayoi: está bien lo siento**

**Inuyasha: bien volvamos a la sala**

**Izayoi: espera ve a buscar a tu padre está en su estudio de música tocando el piano, porque no llevas a Kagome se la presentas y le tocas algo con el piano eres muy bueno con el**

**Inuyasha: no lo se**

**Izayoi: vamos InuYasha apuesto que le encantara **

**Inuyasha: está bien madre (ella subió directamente al estudio y yo volví a la sala donde estaba Kagome) Kagome ven te presentare a mi padre**

**Kagome: ¿estás seguro? Me pareció que a tu madre no le agrade mucho**

**Inuyasha: no si le agradaste es que nunca había tenido algo con alguien como contigo por eso es pero si le agradas es mas está feliz por nosotros**

**Kagome: ah bueno en ese caso vamos, quiero conocer a tu padre**

**Inuyasha: bien, ah y esto para tu buena suerte (la tome de su pequeña cintura y pose mis labios en los suyos) te amo**

**Kagome: yo igual**

**Inuyasha: (puse mi mano en alrededor de su hombro y subimos las escaleras hacia el estudio de música allí estaba mi padre junto con mi madre tocando uno la guitarra y mi madre cantaba cuando se dieron cuenta que estábamos en el estudio se dieron vuelta) buenos días padre**

**Inu-noTaisho: buenos días hijo (vio a Kagome y se sorprendió) ¿Quién esa chica hijo?**

**Inuyasha: ella es mi novia Kagome Higurashi (miro a mi madre y ella asintió con una sonrisa) **

**Inu-noTaisho: me alegro por ti hijo ¿y cuando llegaran los nietos? (dijo con ojos brillosos) **

**Inuyasha: (ella se sonrojo como un tomate) ¡padre es muy pronto! No sé ni que pasara mañana y tú vienes a decir eso**

**Inu-noTaisho: está bien hijo no te enojes**

**Izayoi: bien vasta, hijo porque no tocas algo para Kagome**

**Kagome: ¿Inu tu tocas?**

**Inu-noTaisho: ¿Qué no le dijiste?**

**Kagome: ¿que no me dijo?**

**Izayoi: que toca como un dios el piano**

**Inuyasha: ¡madre! Sabes que quiero ser más modesto, pero no me la pones fácil**

**Todos: jajajajaja**

**Inu-noTaisho: ¿hijo tú más modesto? Jajaja me da risa de solo imaginármelo**

**Inuyasha: ¡padre! (estaba rojo de furia) Ya vasta nos vamos de aquí Kagome**

**Kagome: pero aun no has tocado nada**

**InuYasha: no importa en mí casa tengo otro, vámonos**

**Kagome: como tú quieras, adiós señores Taisho**

**Izayoi/ Inu-no: adiós **

**InuYasha: (salimos de ahí yo estaba sumamente enojado) –**_**increíble mis propios padres, ni siquiera me ayudan con Kagome y luego ellos quieren que tenga novia e hijos, pero ni siquiera me ayudan a quedar bien frente a ella, hay ya me las pagaran-**_

**Kagome: ¿Inu? ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**Inuyasha: si, solo estoy muy enojado con mis padres **

**Kagome: ¿por qué?**

**Inuyasha: me hacen quedar mal delante de ti **

**Kagome: no te preocupes a mí no me importa lo que digan los demás solo me importas tú InuYasha, mi InuYasha **

**Inuyasha: (me sonroje) Kagome (me acerque y rose sus labios con los míos) es mejor que volvamos antes de que se haga más de noche**

**Kagome: bueno pero me debes la canción**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo, ¿te llevo a casa? **

**Kagome: bien… oh espera**

**Inuyasha: ¿que, qué pasa?**

**Kagome: tengo una idea**

**Inuyasha: ¿Cuál?**

**Kagome: vamos a tu casa me tocas algo y luego si quieres puedes comer en mi casa ¿te parece bien Inu?**

**Inuyasha: si, entonces vamos a mi casa (me di la vuelta precipitadamente en el auto y pronto divisamos mi casa, llegamos nos bajamos, le abrí la puerta del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada de mi casa, toque el timbre y pronto abrió la puerta mi mayordomo Myoga) buenas noches Myoga**

**Myoga: buenas noches a usted amo InuYasha pase por favor, su madre llamo hace rato**

**Inuyasha: ¿qué quería?**

**Myoga: por alguna razón que ignoro cuál fue me digo y sito "dile a InuYasha que lo siento mucho y que se lo compensaremos"**

**InuYasha: bien gracias por el mensaje Myoga, estaré en el salón de música**

**Myoga: como usted diga amo InuYasha ah y el joven Miroku dijo que llegaría tarde porque estaba con una jovencita**

**Inuyasha: bien gracias por decirme –**_** ese Miroku que es lo que estará haciendo-**_** estaré arriba con Kagome si me necesitas**

**Myoga: bien**

**Inuyasha: ven vamos Kagome**

**Kagome: si (me agarro fuertemente del brazo y me llevo escaleras arriba) oye InuYasha **

**Inuyasha: ¿si Kagome? **

**Kagome: ¿qué tocaras?**

**Inuyasha: una canción que se llama "Luz de Luna" ¿la conoces?**

**Kagome: si me encanta esa canción**

**Inuyasha: me alegro que te guste porque es la mejor que me sale**

**Kagome: jajaja (se sentó en la silla al lado del piano y yo en un sillón que estaba atrás del)**

**Inuyasha: (empecé a tocar, mi corazón estaba a mil nunca antes había tocado para alguien que amara, la tonada duraba 4 minutos) ¿te gus…?**

**Kagome: (mientras tocaba yo sentía que mi corazón se derretía tocaba tan bien, mi corazón estaba a mil, cuando termino la canción comencé a llorar sin control estaba tan triste esa canción era la favorita de mi difunto padre siempre la escuchaba conmigo)**

**Inuyasha: (me desespere al verla llorar no aguantaba ver a una mujer llorar y menos a ella justo a la mujer que mas amaba) ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? ¿Por qué lloras?**

**Kagome: (me limpie las lágrimas) nada es solo que esta tonada me hace recordar mucho a mí padre hace 2 meses fallecido**

**Inuyasha: (me puse triste inmediatamente) ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiera tocado cualquier otra cosa Kagome**

**Kagome: es… (Tratando de no llorar) es que me gusta mucho (de repente me abrazo) Inu… Yasha **

**Inuyasha: tranquila Kagome yo estoy contigo ahora, no tienes nada porque angustiarte o temer**

**Kagome: (le correspondi el abrazo) gracias Inu**

**Inuyasha: no hay de que preciosa**

**Kagome: (le dedique una leve sonrisa y el poso sus labios lentamente en los míos y lentamente susurraba)**

**Inuyasha: te amo**

**Kagome: yo también**

**Inuyasha: mejor dejemos de lamentarnos y te llevare a tu casa**

**Kagome: si gracias**

**Inuyasha: no es nada por la mujer que tiene mi corazón**

**Kagome: (me sonroje tremendamente) Gra… gracias**

**Inuyasha: ven te llevare a casa**

**Kagome: (solo me dedique a asentirle, bajamos las escaleras me abrió la puerta de su auto, luego subió el y me llevo a mi casa, cuando llegamos estaban por comer, entramos y para mi sorpresa estaba…) ¿¡¿¡Koga?**


	6. Escandalo en la casa Higurashi

**Escándalo en la casa Higurashi **

**Koga: (se dio vuelta) hola Kago… ¿Quién es ese perro sucio?**

**Inuyasha: ¿a quién llamas perro lobo sarnoso?**

**Naomi: ¿Quién es el Kagome?**

**Kagome: el es mi novio InuYasha**

**Naomi/Abuelo/Koga: ¿¡¿¡novio?**

**Kagome: si, mi novio InuYasha Taisho**

**Abuelo: Kagome tu sabes mejor que nadie aquí tu deber con el joven Koga**

**Kagome: (di vuelta la cara enojada) pues a mí no me gusta Koga **

**Abuelo: Kagome sabes que te tienes que casar con el **

**Kagome: no lo hare se que quieres una gran descendencia pero yo no lo amo**

**Naomi: lo discutiremos en otro momento, InuYasha ¿quieres quedarte a comer? **

**Koga: **_**hay esta señora invita a comer a mi competencia**_

**Inuyasha: muchas gracias señora Higurashi, ¿pero no le molestaría si yo llevara a Kagome a cenar?**

**Abuelo: si, si le molesta**

**Kagome: hay abuelo cálmate**

**Naomi: no, no me molesta que la lleves a cenar ¿es eso nomas cierto?**

**Kagome: ¡mama! Inuyasha es un chico decente-**_** al menos eso es lo que yo creo-**_

**Inuyasha: tranquila señora Higurashi, yo no me atrevería a tocar a Kagome-**_** por lo menos hoy no jajaja-**_

**Naomi: bien confió en tu palabra InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: no se arrepentirá, vámonos Kagome **

**Kagome: si, adiós a todos**

**Koga: (le agarro del brazo antes de que saliéramos, cuando los vi me hirvió la sangre) Kagome no permitiré que te vayas con el tu eres mía**

**Kagome: (trataba de zafarme) claro que no Koga yo no soy tuya y jamás lo seré, tienes que entender que yo nunca te ame y nunca lo are**

**Inuyasha: saca tus feas manos de las de Kagome lobo feo**

**Koga: no te metas perro pulgoso**

**Inuyasha: tu lobo sarnoso**

**Kagome: ya vasta los dos -**_**no me queda otra**_** opción- Koga te daré algo cierra los ojos **

**Inuyasha: Kagome… (Me guiño el ojo, entonces vi como sacaba otro collar de dominación de su traje, sonreí)**

**Koga: bien (cerró los ojos) ¿Qué tienes para mi Kagome?**

**Kagome: créeme Koga es algo muy especial (le coloque el collar) listo puedes abrir los ojos Koga **

**Koga: (miro para abajo y vio el collar) ¿Kagome? ¿Esto es acaso un collar de dominación?**

**Kagome: adivinaste… Koga ¡DESCARGA!**

**(Hola les voy a aclarar en esta historia Kagome se enojo con Koga y le puso el mismo collar que a InuYasha pero no es lo mismo porque Kagome lo arreglo para que funcione cuando diga su nombre por ejemplo el collar Koga solo funciona si Kagome dice su nombre antes de él "descarga", si quieren más detalles déjenme sus comentarios)**

**Koga: ahhhh Kagome ¿Por qué?**

**Kagome: por engreído y malcriado "Koga descarga" adiós a todos, vámonos InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: si mi amor**

**Koga: ¡oye no la llames así!**

**Inuyasha: la llamo como a mí se me antoja llamarla**

**Kagome: af Koga descarga **

**Inuyasha: jajaja pobre perro tonto**

**Kagome: InuYasha… descarga**

**Inuyasha/Koga: ahhhh Kagome ¿Por qué?**

**Kagome: por pelear tanto**

**Souta: oye mama Kagome tiene controlados a dos chicos da miedo**

**Naomi: a mí me parece gracioso**

**Kagome: ¡vámonos ya InuYasha!**

**Inuyasha: si Kagomesita**

**Kagome: bien, adiós a todos (agarre a InuYasha del brazo y nos fuimos)**

**Inuyasha: (le abrí la puerta del auto y luego subí yo, me largue a reír) jajajajaja jajajajaja**

**Kagome: ¿Qué es tan gracioso InuYasha?**

**Inuyasha: que… jajaja… que le hicieras eso a Koga**

**Kagome: yo que tu no me reiría **

**Inuyasha: ¿Por qué?**

**Kagome: porque él es capaz de todo con tal de recuperarme**

**Inuyasha: no te preocupes no dejare que te haga nada**

**Kagome: lo sé mi amor (me acerque hasta rosar sus labios el me empujo mas hacia su cuerpo profundizando el beso, ya al final ambos necesitábamos aire y nos separamos) **_**es genial besando**_

**Inuyasha: **_**guau nunca antes había sentido algo así- **_**¿y bien a donde te llevo a comer?**

**Kagome: no lo sé ¿Dónde quieres tú?**

**Inuyasha: no lo sé, ¿qué te parece ir al restaurant Sengoku?**

**Kagome: ¿porque siempre eliges los lugares más caros?**

**Inuyasha: porque son los mejores lugares y a mí me gustan**

**Kagome: y si vamos a tu casa a comer algo e invitamos a Sango para que Miroku tenga a alguien que lo acompañe**

**Inuyasha: como tú quieras**

**Kagome: ¿qué te parece una pizza?**

**Inuyasha: ustedes coman pizza, yo comeré ramen**

**Kagome: InuYasha comeremos todos lo mismo**

**Inuyasha: ¡porque Kagome!**

**Kagome: InuYasha (me estaba enojando) DESCARGA **

**Inuyasha: ¡ahhhh Kagome! ¿Por qué?**

**Kagome: por desobedecerme**

**Inuyasha: pero se supone que somos novios**

**Kagome: entonces respétame**

**InuYasha: está bien, lo siento**

**Kagome: bien acepto tus disculpas**

**Inuyasha: bien comeremos pizza ¿contenta?**

**Kagome: mucho **

**Inuyasha: me alegro**

**Kagome: voy a llamar a Sango tu llama a los de las pizzas**

**Inuyasha: bien (primero llame yo) buenos días quisiera tres pizzas para la casa de InuYasha Taisho **

**Repartidor: ¿no es una broma verdad?**

**Inuyasha: claro que no **

**Repartidor: está bien en media hora estaremos en su casa señor Taisho**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo (colgué y le pase el teléfono a Kagome) toma Kagome llama a Sango desde mi teléfono **

**Kagome: si gracias (la llame) hola Sango, soy Kagome ¿quieres comer conmigo, InuYasha y Miroku?**

**Sango: claro, ¿Dónde?**

**Kagome: en casa de InuYasha **

**Sango: bien en unos minutos estoy allá**

**Kagome: bien te esperamos**

**Sango: espera, ¿esperamos?**

**Kagome: si, InuYasha y yo**

**Sango: opa InuYasha y tú, ¿eh? **

**Kagome: si, luego necesitamos hablar**

**Sango: ¿de qué?**

**Kagome: de Koga**

**Sango: ¿dime que te paso?**

**Kagome: es complicado, ¿luego te digo bien?**

**Sango: está bien Kagome nos vemos luego**

**Kagome: si, adiós Sango**

**Sango: hasta luego Kagome**

**Kagome: (colgué) Sango en un rato viene**

**Inuyasha: bien**

**Kagome: ¿InuYasha?**

**Inuyasha: ¿si Kagome?**

**Kagome: ¿no te molesta que Sango y yo nos quedemos en tu casa? es que ella quiere saber lo que paso con Koga**

**Inuyasha: claro que no tengo problema**

**Kagome: gracias**

**Inuyasha: ya llegamos Kagome (nos bajamos del auto, y caminamos hasta la puerta y toque la puerta otra vez salió Myoga)**

**Myoga: buenas noches amo InuYasha, señorita Kagome un gusto volver a verle**

**Kagome: gracias Myoga también es un gusto volver a verle**

**Myoga: pase por favor**

**Kagome: gracias**

**Inuyasha: ben Kagome te enseñare tu habitación de esta noche**

**Kagome: si (subimos las escaleras y me llevo hasta una habitación pintada de rosa con fotos de su familia) ¿Cómo es que tienes esta habitación?**

**Inuyasha: la prepare especialmente para ti ¿te gusta?**

**Kagome: si es muy linda **

**Inuyasha: me alegra de que sea de tu agrado**

**Kagome: ¿vamos a la cocina?**

**Inuyasha: claro apuesto a que te encantara la cocina**

**Kagome: si **

**Inuyasha: ven es por aquí (bajamos las escaleras hasta la cocina) ¿Qué te parece?**

**Kagome: es genial**

**Inuyasha: me alegro que te guste después de todo si tu y yo nos… bueno ya sabes esta seria tu casa**

**Kagome: si me gustaría, aunque tener que limpiar no tanto esta casa es demasiado grande**

**Inuyasha: jajaja pero tendríamos mayordomos y mucamas para que limpien**

**Kagome: no, no me gusta que me malcríen**

**Inuyasha: de hecho no te estarían malcriando solo tómalo como una ayuda**

**Kagome: si lo pones así, creo que tal vez (sonó el timbre)**

**Inuyasha: yo iré a ver quién es **

**Kagome: bien (lo seguí, en la puerta estaba la repartidora era muy bonita y el pareció notarlo)**

**Inuyasha: oh… hola **

**Repartidora: hola señor Taisho (tono seductor) aquí le traigo la pizza que ordeno**

**Inuyasha: oh gracias señorita… (Mire la etiqueta con el nombre) Kikyo…**

**Repartidora: no fue nada (disimuladamente le guiño el ojo y tiro su número en el piso) adiós**

**Inuyasha: adiós (observe mientras se iba era parecida a Kagome muy linda, me di vuelta y vi a Kagome roja de los celos) Kagome ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha DESCARGA**

**Inuyasha: ¿Por qué Kagome?**

**Kagome: por coquetear con otra, DESCARGA, DESCARGA, DESCARGA, DESCARGA, TONTO, TONTO, TOOOONTOO**

**Inuyasha: ya vastaaaa (las descargas terminaron) ¿¡Por qué me haces esto?**

**Kagome: ya te lo dije (tocaron de nuevo la puerta) yo abriré ahora **

**Inuyasha: como tú quieras (abrió la puerta, era Sango)**

**Kagome: hola Sango ¿Cómo has estado?**

**Sango: yo bien y ¿tu como has estado?**

**Kagome: (mire a InuYasha con una mirada fría y que mataba) bien (dije no muy convencida)**

**Sango: bien, debes contarme todo lo que paso **

**Miroku: (apareció de repente por las escaleras) ¿oye InuYasha quien toco timbre…? Señorita Kagome, señorita Sango ¿sucede algo?**

**Inuyasha: (seguía temblando por las descargas de parte de Kagome y de su mirada de hielo) yo las invite a comer algo a casa y Kagome se quedara con nosotros a dormir (puso cara de pervertido)**

**Miroku: ¿tú también te quieres quedar Sanguito?**

**Kagome: si anda Sango podemos hacer una payanada en mi habitación, va en la que InuYasha me presto**

**Inuyasha: si quieres te puedes quedar**

**Kagome: dale Sango adelante**

**Sango: está bien, está bien me quedare**

**Kagome: gracias**

**Inuyasha: ¿qué les parece si comemos algo?**

**Todos: claro**

**Sango: si tengo hambre**

**Miroku: yo también ¿Qué es lo que comeremos?**

**Kagome: una pizza**

**Inuyasha: lo siento Kagome fue su culpa**

**Kagome: (me di vuelta) claro que si**

**Inuyasha: vamos Kagome lo siento**

**Kagome: claro que si**

**Sango: -**_**mejor salvo a InuYasha-**_** tengo hambre comamos**

**Inuyasha: bien (caminamos hasta la cocina y nos sentamos en la gran mesa de madera) tomen asiento por favor**

**Todos: bien**

**Kagome: (empezamos a comer)-**_** torpe InuYasha, como se atreve a hacerle ojos a otra-**_

**Cuando terminamos de comer los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y nosotras también nos fuimos a mi pieza que tenía dos camas**__

**Sango: debes contarme que es lo que paso con Koga**

**Kagome: lo que paso es que fuimos a mi casa y estaba Koga y se pelearon con InuYasha y no tuve más opción que ponerle el otro collar de dominación**

**Sango: (me estaba escuchando con mucha atención) entiendo, en fin el se lo busco **

**Kagome: si es cierto**

**Sango: ¿y? tengo curiosidad ¿el collar de Koga que hace?**

**Kagome: lo mismo que el de InuYasha **

**Sango: ¿no sería divertido que el collar lo tirara al suelo de cara?**

**Kagome: tal vez, puedo hacer que… se electrocute, se caiga de cara al suelo, que camine hacia mí cuando yo quiera muchas cosas puedo hacer con ese collar**

**Mientras InuYasha hablaba con alguien por teléfono**

**¿?: Hola ¿Quién habla?**

**InuYasha: ¿Cómo no te acuerdas de tu primo? Que mal que estas Ayame**

**Ayame: lo siento primo, es una sorpresa que me llamaras que necesitas**

**Inuyasha: no siempre es porque necesito algo Ayame**

**Ayame: no claro que no InuYasha, ¿ya enserio que es lo que necesitas? **

**Inuyasha: que vengas de inmediato a Tokio se que estas ocupada en las montañas del norte pero te necesito**

**Ayame: ¿me dirás para qué? **

**Inuyasha: cuando llegues aquí te lo diré**

**Ayame: bien **

**Inuyasha: adiós querida prima**

**Ayame: adiós InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: (colgué) **_**perfecto ahora que mi prima está en camino empezare a formular el plan para que Koga de enamore de ella y olvide a Kagome, Kagome luchare por ti**_

**Bueno acá les traigo otro capítulo espero que les guste déjenme sus comentarios, la próxima actualización será cuando consiga los 30 reviews**

**Saludos a todos **


	7. La llegada de Ayame y el complot de Koga

**La llegada de Ayame y el complot de Koga **

**Inuyasha: (pasaron dos días desde que Kagome se quedo a dormir en mi casa, casi no me hablaba de seguro seguía enojada por lo de esa chica Kikyo, ahora estábamos en la escuela, en el almuerzo ellas se sentaron con nosotros porque ahora ya éramos todos novios Sango y Miroku y Kagome y yo, ahora que éramos los populares a ellas les dan los ataques de celos y están con nosotros todo el tiempo, son todos unos superficiales solo les importa el dinero) Kagome por favor ya perdóname- **_**hoy llegaba Ayame, después de la escuela iría a mi casa tengo que preparar su habitación-**_

**Kagome: no**

**Inuyasha: vamos perdóname (empecé a hacerle cosquillas)**

**Kagome: InuYasha vasta jajaja, ya vasta jajaja**

**Inuyasha: cuando me perdones parare jajaja**

**Kagome: claro que no (me abrazo) suéltame InuYasha **

**Inuyasha: ¿me perdonas?**

**Kagome: está bien**

**Inuyasha: bien (le robe un beso en los labios) te amo**

**Kagome: (me sonroje) yo también (tuvimos que volver a clases)**

**Inuyasha: oye Kagome ¿quieres ir a comer a mi casa?**

**Kagome: no lo se**

**InuYasha: dale adelante ven con nosotros**

**Kagome: no lo sé InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?**

**Kagome: no es eso **

**Inuyasha: ¿entonces? ¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo?**

**Kagome: está bien me rindo iré**

**Inuyasha: eso me gusta más**

**Kagome: ya es hora de irnos InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: claro mi amor**

**Kagome: ven vámonos**

**InuYasha: espera tenemos que esperar a Miroku**

**Miroku: no es necesario porque ya llegue**

**Inuyasha: te tardaste Miroku**

**Miroku: no importa vámonos tengo hambre, ¿la señorita Kagome vendrá con nosotros?**

**InuYasha: si vendrá con nosotros ¿tienes algún problema?**

**Miroku: oye cálmate amigo, solo era para ver si Sango podía venir también**

**Kagome: claro, no tengo problemas en que venga**

**Sango: (salto detrás de mí y me agarro de los hombros) gua fantaasmaa ¿te asuste Kagome?**

**Kagome: si Sango, que susto tonta**

**Inuyasha: ya vámonos **

**Miroku: está bien, ¿por qué tanto apuro InuYasha?**

**Inuyasha: quiero llegar a casa rápido es todo**

**Sango: en ese caso vámonos**

**Kagome: si (nos subimos a los autos y nos dirigimos a la casa de InuYasha, nos abrió la puerta su mayordomo Myoga)**

**Myoga: buenas tardes amo InuYasha, joven Miroku, señoritas Sango y Kagome ¿Cómo están?**

**Kagome/Sango: ¡bien!**

**Myoga: me alegro, pasen por favor**

**Inuyasha: -susurrando- ¿todavía no ha llegado anciano Myoga?**

**Myoga: -susurrando- me temo que no amo InuYasha **

**Inuyasha: -susurrando- ya veo**

**Kagome: **_**escuche mientras ellos hablaban- **_**¿Quién tiene que llegar Inu?**__

**Inuyasha: nadie especial mi amor**

**Kagome: **_**no te creo-**_** está bien (fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a comer, a los 15 minutos sonó el timbre) yo abriré**

**Inuyasha: no Kagome yo abriré**

**Kagome: bien (salió de la cocina) chicos espérenme aquí no confió en el**

**Sango: deberías confiar en el después de todo es tu novio**

**Kagome: (escuche un par de ruidos extraños) iré a ver (fui hasta donde estaban InuYasha y una chica pelirroja muy linda parecía de 16 años)**

**Inuyasha: (sonó el timbre) **_**ha de ser Ayame **_

**Kagome: yo abriré**

**Inuyasha: no Kagome yo abriré**

**Kagome: bien (Salí de la cocina hasta la puerta y la abrí ahí estaba mi querida prima Ayame lucia bastante bien) luces muy bien prima, las montañas del norte le hacen bien a tu cara**

**Ayame: InuYasha (se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla) ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo?**

**Inuyasha: muy bien Ayame ¿y tú?**

**Ayame: bien te extrañe mucho **

**Kagome: (el "te extrañe mucho fue la gota que derramo el vaso" me acerque a InuYasha) InuYasha… ¿Cómo pudiste? (solté a llorar) Después de todo lo que me has dicho, no puedo creerlo, me voy de aquí InuYasha, no quiero que me hables **

**Inuyasha: Kagome… yo**

**Kagome: no, no me digas nada InuYasha ya has hecho demasiado (me fui corriendo de ahí estaba tan triste devastada por el engaño de InuYasha, llegue a mi casa mi abuelo enseguida hecho leña al fuego) **

**Abuelo: veo que te ha hecho llorar ¡desiste de tu decisión y cásate con Koga!**

**Kagome: claro que no, ¡no lo amo porque no quieres entenderlo!**

**Abuelo: ¡yo sé lo que es mejor para mi nieta!**

**Kagome: no, no lo sabes no sabes quién me gusta y quien me disgusta y Koga me disgusta **

**Abuelo: Kagome…**

**Kagome: no lo sabe, ¡no sabes nada! (subí corriendo a mi habitación y cuando llegue me tire a la cama a llorar, de repente sonó el timbre y escuche a mi abuelo hablar con InuYasha)**

_**Inuyasha: quiero hablar con Kagome**_

_**Abuelo: claro que no, por tu culpa esta allá arriba llorando Inuyasha: ¿está llorando por mi culpa?**_

_**Abuelo: si, ahora por favor vete y deja a mi nieta tranquila**_

_**Inuyasha: está bien, por favor dígale que luego me llame**_

_**Abuelo: bien**_

**Kagome: (luego de eso se fue, al rato tocaron el timbre otra vez, mi abuelo atendió y pude escuchar lo que decía)**

_**Abuelo: ¿Qué quieres aquí de nuevo? (todavía no había abierto la puerta) oh Sango, pensé que eras el otro chico que vino hace rato**_

_**Sango: ah no se preocupe, ¿puedo ver a Kagome? Se fue de ahí sin decirme nada y se olvido sus cosas vine a traérselas y a ver que le paso**_

_**Abuelo: claro pasa por favor está en su habitación**_

_**Sango: gracias**_

**Kagome: (escuche como subía por la escalera, la puerta estaba cerrada, toco la puerta) ¿Quién es?**

**Sango: Kagome soy yo Sango**

**Kagome: oh pasa Sango**

**Sango: gracias (entro) ¿Qué te paso Kagome?**

**Kagome: ¿no la viste? Inuyasha me está engañando**

**Sango: tranquila Kagome, no debe ser lo que tú piensas, le gustas mucho a InuYasha**

**Kagome: tú lo crees**

**Sango: claro que si, deberías hablar con él estaba muy triste cuando volvió a casa**

**Kagome: no me siento preparada para hablar con el prefiero meditarlo**

**Sango: como tú quieras Kagome, recuerda que InuYasha te quiere mucho **

**Kagome: si ¿no sabes nada de ella Sango?**

**Sango: no lo único que sé es que se llama Ayame, si quieres le preguntare a Miroku **

**Kagome: bien gracias Sango**

**Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, alguien estaba haciendo un plan…**

**¿?: Esta vez nadie se interpondrá entre Kagome y yo**

**¿?2: Koga ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**Koga: Hakaku ¿recuerdas a mi prima Kikyo y su hermano Naraku?**

**Hakaku: si, Kikyo trabaja de repartidora de pizza y Naraku es el chef ¿verdad?**

**Koga: así es **

**Hakaku: ¿y qué planeas hacer no comprendo Koga?**

**Koga: que InuYasha se enamore de Kikyo y haci poder reconquistar a Kagome**

**Ginta: pero mi señor Koga, ¿qué hará si la señorita Kagome lo rechaza de nuevo?**

**Koga: (le pegue en la cabeza) estúpido, para eso la reconquistare **

**Ginta: ¿y cómo piensas reconquistarla amo Koga?**

**Koga: no lo se**

**Hakaku: ¿por qué no le envías rosas todos los días? A las chicas les gustan ¿no es cierto chicos?**

**Koga: eres un genio Hakaku, ¡con eso ella será mía!**

**Hakaku: le deseamos suerte**

**Koga: ahora llamare a Kikyo (me coloque el teléfono en la oreja) **

**Kikyo: Kikyo al habla ¿Quién es?**

**Koga: tú querido primo que tanto quieres y que le aras un favor**

**Kikyo: yo no tengo a nadie **

**Koga: ¡prima! Soy Koga **

**Kikyo: oh ¿Qué es lo que quieres Koga?, estoy ocupada con las entregas**

**Koga: necesito un favor**

**Kikyo: ¿me interesa?**

**Koga: claro que si **

**Kikyo: entonces habla**

**Koga: necesito que conquistes a InuYasha Taisho**

**Kikyo: ¿pero y si tiene novia?**

**Koga: es que su novia era mi prometida y quiero que lo deje, has todo lo que necesites para que se separen, la quiero para mí **

**Kikyo: que malo eres primito, me grada jajaja**

**Koga: jajaja **

**Kikyo: adiós Koga nos veremos luego **

**Koga: adiós (colgué) es perfecto esa tonta de Kikyo será todo lo que necesito para que ese perro sucio se aleje de mi Kagome jajaja**


	8. Pidiendo disculpas

**Pidiendo disculpas**

**Hacia un rato en casa de InuYasha, antes de que fuera a ver a Kagome…**

**Inuyasha: (me quede pensando en lo que había pasado) ¿Qué crees que le paso a Kagome? Miroku**

**Miroku: es muy simple tonto, heriste a Kagome bobo, tendrías que haberle dicho que salías con otra chica**

**Inuyasha: ¡lo aria si saliera con otra chica! ¡Ella es mi prima Ayame!**

**Miroku: de acuerdo, de todos modos deberías haberle dicho a Kagome que ella vendría **

**Ayame: la pobre de seguro se sintió engañada, InuYasha ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu novia que yo vendría a verte?**

**Inuyasha: porque era una sorpresa**

**Ayame: a todo esto para que me quieres aquí, no me lo dijiste por teléfono a sí que dime ahora antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo Ayame cálmate, bien la razón detrás de esto es que quiero que me ayudes a deshacerme de… (No espero a que terminara)**

**Ayame: ¡no cometeré asesinatos InuYasha!**

**Inuyasha: claro que no Ayame, jamás te pediría eso**

**Ayame: de acuerdo, ¿qué es entonces? **

**Miroku: (aproveche le tome de las manos) ¿señorita querría tener un hijo mío? **

**Ayame/Sango: ¡que pervertido! (lo abofetee, Sango que hasta ahora había estado callada también lo abofeteo)**

**Inuyasha: Miroku no te propases con Ayame, ella es muy fuerte **

**Miroku: lo lamento pero es muy linda**

**Ayame: bueno, vasta de rodeos InuYasha, ¿dime para qué demonios me necesitas?**

**Inuyasha: bien, necesito que enamores al prometido de Kagome…**

**Ayame: ¿sale contigo y tiene un prometido? Y ella de enojo contigo**

**Inuyasha: su abuelo es quien la obliga, ahí es donde entras tu, necesito que enamores a su pareja, hasta que yo pueda casarme con Kagome, luego puedes hacer lo que quieras con el**

**Ayame: ¿¡¿¡ya piensas casarte con ella?**

**Inuyasha: no, claro que no Ayame ella tiene 15 para 16 y yo 17 para 18 somos muy jóvenes**

**Ayame: ¿y qué? Su madre puede firmar para que se casen a una edad temprana**

**Inuyasha: no lo sé, por el momento ella está muy enojada conmigo no sé qué es lo que pasara mañana**

**Ayame: entonces que haces aquí conmigo, ve y dile lo que sientes **

**Inuyasha: si tienes razón Ayame**

**Ayame: ¡claro que la tengo!**

**Inuyasha: en un rato vuelvo**

**Sango: espera yo iré contigo**

**Inuyasha: como tú quieras me da igual**

**Sango: bien **

**Inuyasha: Ayame si Miroku se propasa contigo, te doy el derecho que sacudirle una cachetada**

**Ayame: cuenta con ello**

**Sango: adiós Miroku, Ayame**

**Inuyasha: bien, adiós (nos dirigimos a mi auto)**

**Sango: de seguro, su abuelo ah echado leña al fuego, si no te deja entrar iré yo**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo (me baje)**

**Sango: (vi como se bajaba y tocaba el timbre, salió el abuelo de Kagome, pude escuchar lo que hablaban) **

_**Inuyasha: quiero hablar con Kagome**_

_**Abuelo: claro que no, por tu culpa esta allá arriba llorando Inuyasha: ¿está llorando por mi culpa?**_

_**Abuelo: si, ahora por favor vete y deja a mi nieta tranquila**_

_**Inuyasha: está bien, por favor dígale que luego me llame**_

_**Abuelo: bien**_

**Sango: (luego de eso camino hasta donde yo me encontraba) veo que no te ha ido muy bien **

**Inuyasha: no**

**Sango: lo intentare**

**Inuyasha: bien**

**Sango: (entonces baje yo, su abuelo atendió otra vez)**

**Abuelo: ¿Qué quieres aquí de nuevo? (todavía no me había abierto la puerta) oh Sango, pensé que eras el otro chico que vino hace rato**

**Sango: ah no se preocupe, ¿puedo ver a Kagome? Se fue de ahí sin decirme nada y se olvido sus cosas vine a traérselas y a ver que le paso**

**Abuelo: claro pasa por favor está en su habitación**

**Sango: gracias**

**Kagome: (escuche como subía por la escalera, la puerta estaba cerrada, toco la puerta) ¿Quién es?**

**Sango: Kagome soy yo Sango**

**Kagome: oh pasa Sango**

**Sango: gracias (entro) ¿Qué te paso Kagome?**

**Kagome: ¿no la viste? Inuyasha me está engañando**

**Sango: tranquila Kagome, no es lo que tú piensas, le gustas mucho a InuYasha**

**Kagome: ¿tú lo crees?**

**Sango: claro que si, deberías hablar con él estaba muy triste cuando tú te fuiste**

**Kagome: no me siento preparada para hablar con el prefiero meditarlo**

**Sango: como tú quieras Kagome, recuerda que InuYasha te quiere mucho **

**Kagome: si ¿no sabes nada de ella Sango?**

**Sango: no lo único que sé es que se llama Ayame, si quieres le preguntare a Miroku (dejare que InuYasha aclare las cosas con Kagome)**

**Kagome: bien gracias Sango**

**Sango: (su ventana estaba abierta y de repente InuYasha apareció de la nada por la ventana) ¿InuYasha?**

**Kagome: (me di vuelta, no quería ni verlo) vete de aquí InuYasha, no quiero que estés aquí**

**Inuyasha: por favor Kagome déjame explicarte **

**Kagome: (eso me enojo más aun no había explicación para lo que estaba asiendo) vete de aquí InuYasha ¡YA! (tenía mis puños serrados y una luz rosa salió de ellos y tiro a InuYasha por la ventana)**

**Sango: Kagome… ¿qué le has hecho pobre InuYasha? (estaba sorprendida por los grandes poderes de Kagome nunca había visto algo así nunca) **

**Kagome: no lo sé Sango, solo quería que se fuera, pero me hiso enojar demasiado**

**Inuyasha: (volví a saltar adentro de la habitación) ¿¡me puedes explicar porque fue eso Kagome?**

**Kagome: no lo sé InuYasha, pero eso te pasó por hacerme enojar**

**Sango: InuYasha será mejor que te vayas Kagome está a un paso de purificarte con sus poderes **

**Inuyasha: claro que no me iré, Kagome por favor déjame que te explique y luego puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras y si todavía deseas purificarme no pondré resistencia**

**Kagome: (trate de calmarme) bien, te escuchare habla**

**Inuyasha: (tome aire) bien, lo primero es que jamás te eh engañado…**

**Kagome: ¡hasta ahora!**

**Inuyasha: ni siquiera ahora Kagome, ¡Ayame es mi prima!**

**Kagome: ¿enserio?**

**Inuyasha: claro que si**

**Kagome: tonto ¿y porque no me lo dijiste?**

**Inuyasha: traje a Ayame de las montañas de norte para que nos ayudara con Koga para que te deje en paz conmigo**

**Kagome: espera InuYasha (camine hasta la puerta y oí a alguien respirar mi hermano Sota, golpee bien fuerte la puerta) ¡Sota se que estas ahí! (salió corriendo después del golpe) se ha ido**

**Inuyasha: ¿eso que fue?**

**Kagome: mi hermano que nos estaba espiando**

**Sango: ¿Sota?**

**Kagome: (asentí) si**

**Sango: es raro él nunca hace eso**

**Kagome: ahora empezó, InuYasha sigue por favor**

**Inuyasha: como te decía traje a Ayame para que nos ayudara a deshacernos de Koga para que al fin podamos estar juntos**

**Kagome: ahhh InuYasha que dulce (pose mis labios en los suyos y él me empujo contra si profundizando el beso)**

**Sango: hey oigan, sigo aquí todavía, saben que mejor me voy (abrí la puerta y el hermano de Kagome callo adentro de la habitación esta espiando de nuevo) Sota ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? (salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación) adiós chicos (estaban muy ocupados besándose asique no los moleste mas, salude al abuelo de Kagome y me fui)**

**Kagome: (me aparte de él buscando aire, mire a mi alrededor) ¿y Sango?**

**Inuyasha: me parece que ya se fue**

**Kagome: ah, que mal no la salude**

**Inuyasha: estabas haciendo otra cosa más importante**

**Kagome: claro, besar al poderoso Youkai perro InuYasha Taisho **

**Inuyasha: (me encogí de hombros) lo dices como si fuera algo malo**

**Kagome: no lo es**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo, me voy Kagome deje a Miroku solo con Ayame y temo por ella**

**Kagome: pero no quiero que te vayas InuYasha (hice un puchero)**

**InuYasha: tranquila muñeca será solo hasta mañana en la escuela **

**Kagome: es igual no quiero que te vallas**

**InuYasha: vamos Kagome no seas infantil mi amor**

**Kagome: de acuerdo, pero debes prometerme algo**

**InuYasha: ¿qué?**

**Kagome: que soy la única para ti**

**Inuyasha: lo eres Kagome (volví a posar mis labios en los de Kagome eran una droga para mí tan suaves y cálidos, mi lengua entro en su boca y ella no se resistió es más le exigía más y más a sus labios, nos separamos en busca de aire) adiós Kagome, nos vemos mañana**

**Kagome: claro**

**Inuyasha: (subí a la ventana) ¿paso por ti mañana?**

**Kagome: claro**

**Inuyasha: bien, adiós**

**Kagome: adiós (me acosté completamente llena de felicidad y me dormí soñando con InuYasha)**

_**¿?: Kagome, Kagome… **_

_**Kagome: ¿quién eres tú?**_

_**¿?: Soy tu antecesora la sacerdotisa Kikyo**_

_**Kagome: ¿Ki…Kikyo?**_

_**Kikyo: si, te tengo que advertir que tengas cuidado con la repartidora de esas cosas que se llaman pizzas, está tramando robarte a InuYasha**_

_**Kagome: ¿por qué me dices esto?**_

_**Kikyo: porque tú y yo somos solo una si alguien te saca a InuYasha me lo está sacando a mí y eso no lo pienso permitir**_

_**Kagome: ah ya veo, pero ¿Qué paso entre tú y InuYasha?**_

_**Kikyo: no hay tiempo para eso, tu madre está por despertarte, hablaremos luego, ahora Kagome despierta… (y ella desapareció)**_

**Naomi: Kagome despierta, despierta**

**Kagome: ah hola mama**

**Naomi: despierta ya, tu amigo InuYasha está abajo esperándote para ir a la escuela**

**Kagome: (abrí los ojos como platos) o por dios ¿hace cuanto que está aquí?**

**Naomi: 15 minutos**

**Kagome: ¿y porque no despertaste antes?**

**Naomi: el me dijo que te dejara dormir, debo decir que es muy agradable, el podría ser un buen esposo**

**Kagome: ¡mama! Dime por favor que no le has hablado de eso**

**Naomi: yo no fui (y salió de la habitación corriendo)**

**Kagome: madres…- **_**que vergüenza que le diré a InuYasha, "lo siento mi madre no piensa en otra cosa más que en eso" no suena tonto**_** (termine de vestirme y baje para verlo jugar con Buyo mi gato) buenos días InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: (mire para arriba) hola Kagome ¿lista para la escuela?**

**Naomi: pero ni siquiera ha desayunado InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo, come tranquila mi amor**

**Kagome: (mi abuelo le lanzo una mirada fulminante) claro, ven siéntate InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: bien, si no les molesta**

**Abuelo: si que molesta**

**Kagome: ¡claro que no! **

**Inuyasha: está bien Kagome, te esperare en el auto**

**Kagome: bien (salió de la casa con la cabeza cabizbaja) ¿¡porque hiciste eso abuelo?**

**Abuelo: le dije la verdad, aparte él fue el que pregunto**

**Kagome: no debes ser grosero con él, es muy bueno y por lo menos está intentando agradarte**

**Abuelo: (se cruzo de brazos) pues no hace un buen trabajo**

**Kagome: ¡ahhhh! Me voy, adiós mama (no lo salude siquiera y salí de la casa serrando la puerta fuertemente y me dirigí hasta el auto de InuYasha, me abrió la puerta desde afuera) lamento lo de hace rato**

**Inuyasha: no importa pero ¿por qué no le agrado a tu abuelo?**

**Kagome: está entusiasmado con Koga, por cierto ¿Qué es lo que te dijo mi mama?**

**Inuyasha: (me sonroje un poco al recordarlo) que… si me casaba contigo tu abuelo pararía de tratarme así… ha y que sería un buen esposo**

**Kagome: (me puse como un tomate al imaginarme a InuYasha como esposo) ah ya veo lo siento, a veces mi mama exagera un poco**

**Inuyasha: no importa, de todos modos me gusto su idea**

**Kagome: ¿enserio?**

**Inuyasha: si **

**Kagome: oye por cierto ¿y Miroku?**

**Inuyasha: le preste uno de mis autos para que yo pudiera venir a buscarte solo y tranquilo**

**Kagome: ah, ya veo**

**Inuyasha: ¿Cómo dormiste?**

**Kagome: bien, soñé con alguien que tú conoces**

**Inuyasha: ¿no me digas que con Miroku?**

**Kagome: que dices claro que no**

**Inuyasha: ¿entonces quien?**

**Kagome: Kikyo**

**Inuyasha: (me quede petrificado al escuchar ese nombre otra vez) ¿Qué soñaste?**

**Kagome: que… bien ella me dijo que no te acercaras a la repartidora de pizza, que ella está planeando quitarme tu amor**

**Inuyasha: pss, como si pudiera, ¿te dijo algo más?**

**Kagome: si le pregunte porque me lo decía y me respondió porque las dos éramos las mismas y si me quitaban tu amor a ella también se lo quitarían**

**Inuyasha: eso es absurdo, tú y ella son completamente diferentes, de pies a cabeza**

**Kagome: ¿eso crees InuYasha? Dime en que no nos parecemos, eh visto retratos de ella y somos iguales**

**Inuyasha: por afuera si son iguales pero por dentro son totalmente opuestas**

**Kagome: ¿en qué?**

**Inuyasha: déjame ver… tus ojos, los tuyos son cálidos y muestran alegría, los de ella eran fríos, tú te haces querer por los demás, ella no lo hacía no le importaba nadie más que ella misma y aun mas importante, tú tienes mi amor y ella no**

**Kagome: (esas últimas palabras hicieron que casi llorara, de hecho derramo una lagrima) InuYasha…**

**Inuyasha: (llegamos a la escuela) hemos llegado Kagome**

**Kagome: si, mira allá están Sango y Miroku**

**Inuyasha: oye Kagome, ¿quieres ir a cenar en la noche eh ir a bailar con los chicos y mi hermano?**

**Kagome: claro suena divertido**

**Inuyasha: bien, tú dile a Sango y yo a Miroku y a mi hermano**

**Kagome: bien, vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde**

**Inuyasha: bien (nos bajamos del auto) **

**Kagome: (me agarro de la mano y caminamos hasta Sango y Miroku) hola chicos**

**Sango: hola Kagome**

**Miroku: hola señorita Kagome (se le acerco y toco lo indebido, a mi cuando lo vi se me hirvió la sangre) **

**Kagome: AHHH**

**Inuyasha: ¿qué? ¿Qué te pasa Kagome?**

**Kagome: Miroku… ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!**

**Inuyasha: Miroku que te dije sobre tocar a las chicas… y más todavía a MI chica (agarre de la cintura a Kagome)**

**Miroku: lo siento InuYasha, pero es tu culpa **

**Inuyasha: ¿mi culpa?**

**Miroku: porque eliges a las chicas mas lindas**

**Inuyasha: demándame por eso**

**Miroku: bien**

**Kagome: (le susurre a InuYasha) ¿puedo darle una cachetada?**

**Inuyasha: (solté una risita y sonreí) claro que si Kagome **

**Kagome: (me acerque a Miroku) ¡pervertido! (y le di una buena cachetada)**

**Miroku: (se limito a tocar su rostro mientras Kagome me agarraba de las manos y me llevaba lejos de ahí)**

**Inuyasha: gua Kagome le dejaste la mano bien marcada**

**Kagome: eso por pervertido**

**Inuyasha: jajaja, eres muy linda enojada**

**Kagome: (me sonroje ante ese comentario) y tu cuando eres posesivo**

**Inuyasha: gracias**

**Kagome: (le sonreí, y entramos al salón)**

**Inuyasha: (la clase paso rápido, debes en cuando miraba a Kagome y le sonreía, pronto llego el almuerzo y nos dirigimos al comedor, tenía una sorpresa para Kagome por nuestro aniversario de un mes, era una cadenita de decía "por siempre mi amor") Kagome**

**Kagome: ¿mmm?**

**Inuyasha: tengo algo para ti, cierra los ojos (los cierra y le pongo el collar) ábrelos**

**Kagome: (los abro y vi un collar muy hermoso que tenía una inscripción) "por siempre mi amor" hay InuYasha es hermoso InuYasha: no es todo mira esto, Kagome bésame (el collar tira a Kagome hacia mí y me besa)**

**Kagome: (me separe) ¡InuYasha! Eso no es justo**

**Inuyasha: oye yo tengo un collar que me tira al piso y me da descargas eléctricas, comparado con eso esto no es nada**

**Kagome: cierto supongo que tienes razón ¿Dónde conseguiste ese collar?**

**Inuyasha: claro que la tengo muñeca, me lo hiso una bruja**

**Kagome: de acuerdo tonto**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué?**

**Kagome: nada**

**Inuyasha: (termino y nos fuimos al comedor) oye Miroku, Kagome y yo vamos a salir con Sesshomaru y Rin ¿quieres venir con Sango?**

**Miroku: claro**

**Sango: me encantaría**

**Kagome: pero InuYasha, no tengo nada que ponerme ahora que lo pienso**

**Inuyasha: ve con Sango y Rin de compras, puedes usar la tarjeta de crédito de Sesshomaru**

**Kagome: préstame la tuya InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: no porque la última vez Rin uso mi tarjeta de crédito sin permiso de nadie, Sesshomaru me debe $10.000**

**Kagome: ¿tanto gasto?**

**Sango: ¿qué es lo que compro? **

**Inuyasha: ropa para su todavía nacido hijo**

**Kagome: ah que dulce, no ve la hora de que nazca seguramente **

**Inuyasha: da igual, luego se la pediremos**

**Sango: oigan y si nos vamos ahora no abra nadie en el shopping **

**Kagome: ¡Sango! ¿Sugieres que nos escapemos? **

**Sango: si, no será mi primera vez**

**Inuyasha: tampoco la mía **

**Miroku: ni la mía**

**Kagome: pero si la mía**

**InuYasha: hay mi dulce Kagome, mi tan inocente Kagome **

**Kagome: ¡oye! Descar…**

**Inuyasha: bésame (se acerco a mí sin terminar su frase) **

**Kagome: (me separe) no es justo InuYasha (haciendo un puchero) **

**Inuyasha: este collar es mi salvación**

**Miroku/Sango: jajaja**

**Inuyasha: vamos no te enojes muñeca**

**Kagome: bien pero a la otra no te perdonare**

**Inuyasha: bien (nos separamos yo saldría por la ventana del salón, Miroku por la entrada que estaba sin vigilancia, y Sango y Kagome se irían por enfermedad, nos encontramos en el estacionamiento y nos fuimos a mi casa) ves Kagome no fue difícil**

**Kagome: lo que digas, de todas formas me siento sucia InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: no te preocupes ya pasara**

**Kagome: como digas**

**Sesshomaru: ¿oye hermano que haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela**

**Inuyasha: ¿y Rin?**

**Sesshomaru: sigue durmiendo, en este momento la iba a despertar**

**Inuyasha: oye tiene dos meses de embarazo no es para que la dejes dormir hasta tarde**

**Kagome: InuYasha déjala, iremos Sango y yo**

**Rin: (bajaba de las escaleras) ¿Por qué están todos aquí?**

**Sesshomaru: se fueron de la escuela**

**Rin: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**Inuyasha: Rin hoy saldremos a cenar ¿quieres venir con nosotros y Sesshomaru?**

**Rin: claro… Sesshoomaruu no me lleva a ningún lado desde que llegamos aquí**

**Inuyasha: bueno, y la razón por la que salimos es para que Kagome se compre algo de ropa**

**Rin: bien, iré, Sesshomaru tu tarjeta**

**Sesshomaru: ¿¡que porque la mía? Usa la de mi hermano**

**Rin: me case contigo no con InuYasha, ¡dámela!**

**Sesshomaru: de acuerdo toma (extendiendo la tarjeta plateada) no me gastes todo Rin**

**Rin: (ya sin escucharlo) si, si lo que digas mi amor**


	9. De compras

**De compras**

**Kagome: ¡bien andando! (salimos de la casa de InuYasha y fuimos hacia su auto) a no InuYasha tu no vendrás con nosotros**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Kagome?**

**Kagome: es solo para chicas**

**Rin: no déjalo Kagome, nos ayudara con las bolsas y bolsas de ropa**

**Inuyasha: mejor vallan ustedes, ¿Miroku quieres salir algún lado?**

**Miroku: no yo iré con ellas, no me perderé ver a todas esas hermosas jovencitas (babeando)**

**Sango: ¡Miroku! (le dio un golpe en la cabeza) pervertido, tú te quedaras con InuYasha**

**Miroku: sabes que tú eres la única Sanguito **

**Sango: claro, claro que si Miroku**

**Inuyasha: oye Miroku ¿qué tal si vamos a los bolos?**

**Miroku: claro**

**Kagome: InuYasha tu tarjeta por favor**

**Sango: la tuya también Miroku**

**Miroku: ¿Por qué Sanguito?**

**Inuyasha: ya tienen la de Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru: vamos hermanito dale tu tarjeta a Kagome**

**Inuyasha: cállate Sesshomaru, (saque la billetera con mucho pesar y le di la tarjeta) aquí la tienes **

**Kagome: gracias (la agarre, pero no la quería soltar) ¡InuYasha suéltala!**

**Inuyasha: (la solté) no gastes mucho Kagome**

**Kagome: claro que no InuYasha**

**Sango: ¡tu tarjeta Miroku!**

**Miroku: pero si ya tienen dos tarjetas cuantas más quieres Sanguito**

**Sango: la tuya Miroku, Sesshomaru le dio su tarjeta a Rin, InuYasha a Kagome y tú me la darás a mi Miroku es lo justo, ahora dámela**

**Miroku: (saque la tarjeta de mi bolsillo) buena suerte tarjetita te extrañare**

**Todos: jajaja**

**Rin: mejor vámonos, ya andan dando antes de que cierren **

**Kagome: que hacemos ¿vamos todos juntos sí o no?**

**Sango: no será una sorpresa como nos vestiremos**

**Rin: buena idea Sango**

**Sango: gracias Rin**

**Kagome: ¿InuYasha no llevas?**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo**

**Kagome: ahora si nos vamos**

**Inuyasha: (nos subimos a mi camioneta)**

**Kagome: guau InuYasha ¿es nueva?**

**InuYasha: si mi amor**

**Kagome: es linda**

**Inuyasha: gracias**

**El viaje era silencioso hasta que… PLASH**

**Sango: pervertido-**_** ahora sí que me cansaste Miroku, te daré algo de que arrepentirte **_**– oye Kagome –susurrándole- quiero darle una lección a Miroku ¿me ayudas?**

**Kagome: -susurrando- claro Sango ¿Cuál es tu plan?**

**Sango: -susurrando- no sé ¿darle celos tal vez? **

**Kagome: -susurrando- buena idea **

**Sango: -susurrando- ¿pero a quien usamos?**

**Kagome: -susurrando- ¿Hoyo?**

**Sango: -susurrando- de acuerdo, el es lindo**

**Kagome: -susurrando- si**

**InuYasha: oigan charlatanas ya llegamos **

**Kagome: de acuerdo, adiós Inu (le di un beso corto en los labios)**

**InuYasha: adiós mi amor, cuídate**

**Sesshomaru: adiós Rin llámame si me necesitas o si te sientes mal o…**

**Rin: Sesshomaru tranquilízate, este bebe se quedara aquí un tiempo más**

**Sesshomaru: de acuerdo… ¿segura de que no debo preocuparme?**

**Rin: claro que no Sesshomaru tengo a las chicas aquí conmigo**

**Sesshomaru: bien, bien les creo **

**Miroku: adiós Sango (cerro los ajos y puso los labios, pero Sango le puso la mano enfrente)**

**Sango: (se aclaro la garganta) ¿Qué haces Miroku?**

**Miroku: (abrió los ojos) ¿no me darás un beso de despedida?**

**Sango: como si lo merecieras**

**Rin: ¡ya vámonos!**

**Kagome:** **-susurrando- cambios de humor**

**Sango: -susurrando- así es**

**Rin: ¡vamos tenemos que estar hermosas para nuestros chicos! (con tono heroico)**

**Kagome/Sango: jajaja **

**Kagome: claro Rin (empezamos a caminar, ya habíamos bajado del auto) **

**Sango: ¿Dónde vamos primero?**

**Kagome/Rin: allá (señalando a lugares totalmente opuestos) no allá (insistieron en donde querían ir cada una) **

**Kagome: Rin vallamos a la tienda de vestidos **

**Rin: no, a aquella tienda**

**Sango: ¡CHICAS! Parecen un par de niñas, iremos a donde quiere ir Kagome y luego donde dijo Rin**

**Rin: ¿porque primero al de ella?**

**Sango: porque InuYasha sugirió que saliéramos**

**Rin: bien (hiso un puchero)**

**Mientras con los chicos**

**Sesshomaru: mira nada más Miroku Sango te rechazo**

**Miroku: ya lo sé no me lo recuerdes no sé porque hiso eso yo no le hiso**

**Inuyasha: eso es porque eres un mujeriego y ella ya se canso de ti**

**Miroku: imposible, soy irresistible para Sanguito**

**Sesshomaru: si, sigue pensando así Miroku, sigue pensando así**

**Miroku: ¿qué tal si miramos que hacen nuestras chicas? **

**Sesshomaru: ¿espiarlas?**

**Inuyasha: Kagome se daría cuenta de nuestra presencia**

**Miroku: nos disfrazare**

**Inuyasha: no lo sé, ella es muy fuerte nos percibirá**

**Sesshomaru: vamos hermano arriésgate**

**Inuyasha: eso porque tú no tienes este estúpido collar como yo, que te pongan uno hermano que te den la descarga y luego me dices como te fue **

**Sesshomaru: vamos hermano **

**Inuyasha: está bien, pero ya no fastidien**

**Miroku: bien **

**Inuyasha: (nos pusimos a buscar a nuestras chicas, justo cuando pasamos por una joyería) oigan deténganse **

**Sesshomaru: ¿Qué te pasa? Ahí están**

**InuYasha: (entre a la tienda sin siquiera escucharlo) buenos días **

**Empleado: buenos días joven, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?**

**Inuyasha: quiero un anillo de compromiso y las alianzas de oro**

**Empleado: si, la quiera con alguna piedra en especial**

**Inuyasha: si, con un diamante al medio y alrededor todo cubierto de ****tanzanita**

**(Hola para los que no conozcan esta gema acá tienen un parrafito sobre ella:**

**TANZANITA**

**La Tanzanita es un cristal formado de un mineral llamado ziosita, que está mezclado con silicón, calcio y aluminio. La dureza de la Tanzanita es de 6 Mohs.**

**La tanzanita es una gema descubierta en 1967, y por el momento se encuentra únicamente en Tanzania. Desde su descubrimiento la tanzanita ha tenido una gran popularidad debido a su original color azul-violeta uniforme.)**

**Empleado: ahora me fijo que hay (salió por una puerta del costado y en unos minutos volvió a entrar donde estábamos nosotros) mire aquí tiene el modelo que me pidió, es el único que me quedaba y las alianzas aquí están (me mostro dos anillos de oro) ****Alianza de oro de 1ª ley, 18 quilates.  
Anillo bicolor, oro amarillo y oro blanco rodiado.  
Disponible en todas las tallas.  
Caña plana de 6´10 mm. Acabado en brillo.  
Las alianzas pueden tener una demora de una semana aproximadamente, (dependiendo de la talla solicitada).**

**Inuyasha: perfecto las quiero, los tres **

**Empleado: ¿no le interesa saber el precio?**

**Inuyasha: está hablando con InuYasha Taisho el costo no me importa**

**Empleado: ¿Inu…InuYasha Taisho?**

**Inuyasha: si y mi hermano Sesshomaru Taisho viene conmigo –**_**a ver cómo te quedo el ojo**_**-**

**Empleado: si… si señor ¿dijo los tres? (asentí con la cabeza) ya se los traigo**

**Inuyasha: bien**

**Sesshomaru: oye InuYasha sabes que te estás pasando **

**Inuyasha: no importa nuestro padre entenderá**

**Sesshomaru: no pienso ayudarte InuYasha**

**Miroku: vamos Sesshomaru, no lo regañes, yo te ayudare**

**Inuyasha: gracias Miroku**

**Sesshomaru: de acuerdo te apoyo**

**Inuyasha: bien (el empleado volvió)**

**Empleado: bien aquí tiene los anillos**

**Inuyasha: si, ¿Cuánto seria?**

**Empleado: definitivamente caros**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo a mi tarjeta (y le puse en el mostrador mi tarjeta naranja) envíamela a mi casa a tres cuadras del templo Higurashi**

**Empleado: en media hora más o menos se la llevamos señor Taisho**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo**

**Mientras con las chicas**

**Sango: (estábamos caminando cuando pasamos por una joyería y vía Sesshomaru, InuYasha y Miroku dentro el empleado le enseñaba un anillo de compromiso y dos alianzas) –**_**ojala fueran para mí, Kagome no sabes la suerte que tienes de tener un novio como InuYasha –**_**susurrando- oye Rin mira allá esta Sesshomaru (no estábamos con Kagome ella se adelanto y se fue a probar un vestido) y Miroku también InuYasha**

**Rin: ¡por dios están comprando las alianzas!**

**Sango: ¡es cierto! (las dos chillamos de la emoción) deben ser para Kagome **

**Rin: Miroku puede dártelos también**

**Sango: no lo creo, con lo mujeriego que es (dije en tono triste)**

**Rin: vamos Sango-**_** pobre Sango yo te ayudare veras que Miroku actuara mejor contigo-**_

**Kagome: chicas ya volví, ¿Qué miran?**

**Sango: nada Kagome**

**Rin: ¡vamos por mi ropa!**

**Kagome: jajaja de acuerdo Rin**

**Rin: bien, vamos allá (dijo señalando una tienda para embarazadas)**

**Sango: de acuerdo, de paso Kagome cómprate algo allá ¿eh? (con cara pervertida) **

**Kagome: (me sonroje como un tomate) ¿hay Sango que dices?**

**Sango: yo solo digo Kagome jajaja**

**Kagome: Miroku te está contagiando Sango, se ve que te paso sus genes pervertidas**

**Sango: puede **

**Rin: chicas guarda **

**Kagome/Sango: ¿Qué? (nos chocamos con dos masetas que había en el camino) ¡AU!**

**Rin: jajaja por despistadas**

**Sango: que mala **

**Rin: pero aun me quieres**

**Kagome: jajaja (entramos al negocio) ¡hay quiero ese! (un enterito de jean hermoso)**

**Rin: señorita queremos ese **

**Empleada: de acuerdo señora…**

**Rin: Taisho (le tendió la mano a modo de saludo) un gusto**

**Empleada: ¿ta…Taisho?**

**Rin: si, ¿hay algún problema?**

**Empleada: no claro que no, ¿la señora de InuYasha?**

**Kagome: (me enoje tremendamente ante su suposición) no**

**Rin: no, de Sesshomaru**

**Empleada: gua felicitaciones señora Taisho**

**Rin: jajaja gracias**

**Empleada: ¿me dijo aquel enterito?**

**Rin: si**

**Empleada: enseguida se lo traigo **

**Rin: gracias**

**Sango: guau Rin la tienes a tus pies**

**Rin: jajaja así es siempre**

**Sango: que bueno sería estar en tu lugar Rin**

**Rin: lo sé, lo se**

**Sango: oye Kagome pronto tú estarás en su lugar**

**Kagome: ¿a qué te refieres Sango?**

**Sango: no mientas Kagome, sabes que la próxima en oír las campanas serás tú**

**Kagome: (me sonroje ante la suposición de Sango y me imagine a InuYasha como mi esposo)**

_**El volvía de trabajar, yo vivía con él en una mansión, me daba un beso**_

_**Inuyasha: ¿como estas mi amor?**_

_**Kagome: bien en el cuarto mes y muy feliz**_

_**Inuyasha: ¿ya has decidido como le pondremos a nuestra niña?**_

_**Kagome: si, si es chico me gusta Muteki y si es nena me gusta Inume**_

_**Inuyasha: son perfectos igual que tu**_

_**Kagome: ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?**_

_**Inuyasha: bien, agotador, tener una compañía petrolera no es fácil sabias **_

_**Kagome: o vamos InuYasha, Sesshomaru y tu padre están ahí para ayudarte**_

_**Inuyasha: si, pero no ayudan nada**_

_**Kagome: como tu digas amor, por cierto hoy viene tu familia a visitarnos**_

_**Inuyasha: genial**_

_**Kagome: ven la comida ya está servida**_

_**Inuyasha: ¿la preparaste tú?**_

_**Kagome: si ¿Por qué?**_

_**Inuyasha: me encanta que tú hagas de comer**_

_**Kagome: (me sonroje) gracias**_

_**Inuyasha: también te ves linda cuando te sonrojas**_

_**Kagome: (le sonreí y caminamos hasta la cocina donde Kaede le dio un plato de ramen) aquí tienes querido **_

_**Inuyasha: gracias (le di un beso en los labios) y dime ¿Koga no ha vuelto a molestarte?**_

_**Kagome: (todos los días me llamaba) no, parece que al fin lo entendió (sonó mi celular) es el InuYasha**_

_**Inuyasha: dámelo (me lo paso y conteste)**_

_**Koga: hola Kagome ¿Cómo estás?**_

_**InuYasha: ella está bien, conmigo y NUESTRO hijo**_

_**Koga: InuYasha con que al pendiente de tu esposa**_

_**Inuyasha: claro que si**_

**Sango: ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Despierta!**__

**Kagome: (me saco de mi fantasía) ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sango: eso es lo que te preguntamos, has estado fantaseando por 15 minutos amiga ¿con quién sueñas?**

**Rin: a que es con mi cuñado ¿no es cierto Kagome?**

**Kagome: ¿que tiene si es así?**

**Empleada: aquí tienen barios enteritos señoritas**

**Rin: gracias, toma Kagome es todo tuyo**

**Kagome: gracias Rin me encanta este enterito**

**Rin: tienes que tener cuidado porque te lo robare**

**Kagome: no es necesario, yo te lo presto**

**Rin: gracias **

**Kagome: (pagamos y salimos)**

**Sango: ¿a dónde vamos ahora?**

**Kagome: (el estomago de Rin rugió) supongo que al patio de comidas**

**Rin: ¡sí!**

**Sango: de acuerdo, también tengo algo de hambre (me llego un mensaje de InuYasha)**

_**Sango: **_

_**Por favor dile a Rin que hoy suspenderemos la salida, NO le digas a Kagome, cómprale alguna ropa muy linda porque hoy quiero llevarla a salir solos a y dile a Kagome si se quiere quedar hoy en mi casa, daré un gran paso con ella si sabes a lo que me refiero. A y Sesshomaru quiere saber sobre Rin**_

_**Gracias InuYasha**_

**Sango: Rin, mira esto (le pase el celular)**

**Rin: (chille) no lo puedo creer**

**Sango: ¡nuestra amiga se va a casar! **

**Kagome: (escuche a Rin chillar y me volví porque me había adelantado y escuche hablar a Sango) ¿Qué amiga se casa Sango?**

**Sango: eh… a una amiga de Rin ¿verdad Rin?**

**Rin: si**

**Kagome: (no les creí) ¿Quién?**

**Rin: Ayumi **

**Kagome: a qué raro no me lo dijo**

**Sango: pronto lo ara**

**Kagome: si eso creo (volví a adelantarme)**

**Sango: eso si que estuvo cerca**

**Rin: si, si le llegábamos a decir InuYasha nos mataría**

**Sango: creo que si**

**Kagome: (nos adelantamos, Sango y yo comimos una hamburguesa y Rin se comió tres, luego de eso Sango quiso ver vestidos de novia por alguna razón, así que me arrastraron con ellas) no sé porque me hacen probarme los vestidos de novia no me voy a cazar**

**Sango: hay tú que sabes, además te ves muy bien en ellos**

**Rin: Sango tiene razón Kagome **

**Kagome: lo que digan (me hicieron probar muchos más hasta que por fin uno me gusto era un** ___**Ultra Sophisticates**_** presenta un estilo atrevido y sensual, con vestidos de corte vanguardista) me gusta este**

**Rin: queremos este**

**Kagome: ¿para qué lo compras Rin? No me voy a casar**

**Rin: no importa, lo guardaremos para cuando te cases, no vaya a ser que se lo lleven es muy bonito, a mi tarjeta por favor**

**Empleada: está bien **

**Kagome: Rin Sesshomaru te matara por comprar un vestido de novia**

**Rin: no importa**

**Kagome: por lo menos págala con la tarjeta de InuYasha toma**

**Rin: claro que no, siento ruidos de campanas en el futuro y de seguro tendrán más gastos, esto va de regalo de bodas de mi y Sesshomaru**

**Sango: y yo te regalare los zapatos y joyería**

**Kagome: pero…**

**Sango: nada de peros**

**Kagome: de acuerdo (las otras dos horas que estuvimos en el shopping se dedicaron a comprarme ropa y joyería)**

**Sango: (me llego un mensaje de InuYasha) **

_**¿Sango podrías decirle a la mama de Kagome que ella se quedara en mi casa hoy? Te pido que la traigas a mi casa que la quiero llevar a una cena romántica**_

_**Gracias InuYasha**_

**Sango: oye Rin tenemos que llevar a Kagome a casa de InuYasha muy bien vestida**

**Rin: claro**

**Sango: (Kagome se estaba probando un vestido negro muy lindo) nos llevaremos ese**

**Empleado: de acuerdo **

**Rin: a esta tarjeta (le di la de Kagome)**

**Kagome: me gusta**

**Sango: te ves hermosa**

**Empleado: aquí tiene la tarjeta señorita **

**Rin: gracias, toma Kagome **

**Sango: ya son las 9:00 es hora de irnos **

**Rin: será mejor devolverle su novia a InuYasha **

**Sango: jajaja**

**Rin: vámonos Kagome**

**Kagome: esperen que me lo saque**

**Sango: no te quedas con ese vestido amiga**

**Kagome: ¿Por qué?**

**Sango: InuYasha merece ver lo bien que te ves en el **

**Rin: Sango tiene razón Kagome**

**Kagome: de acuerdo (salimos del negocio, tomamos un taxi y volvimos a la casa de InuYasha, tocamos el timbre y nos abrió Myoga) **

**Myoga: buenos días señoritas, pasen por favor**

**Kagome/Rin/Sango: gracias Myoga **

**Kagome: (pasamos enseguida vi a InuYasha bajando las escaleras estaba muy guapo vestido con un traje blanco hermoso, le sonreí y el a mi) hola, te ves bien**

**Inuyasha: gracias tú te ves hermosa Kagome (camine hacia ella le agarre su cintura bien formada y la bese) –**_**Sango hiciste un buen trabajo vistiendo a mi novia-**_** Kagome ven saldremos un rato**

**Kagome: que no íbamos a salir todos juntos**

**Inuyasha: será para otro día**

**Kagome: de… acuerdo **

**Inuyasha: volveremos en 2 horas aproximadamente**

**Rin: bien**

**Kagome: (me agarro de la mano y nos subimos a su camioneta) ¿a dónde vamos InuYasha?**

**Inuyasha: es una sorpresa Kagome**

**Kagome: de acuerdo**

**Bueno acá les traigo el próximo capítulo de Luchare por ti, creo que todos sabemos que pasara después, si les gusta mi historia les recomiendo que lean "Por favor, ámame" y "Te desafío" son muy buenos espero sus comentarios**

**Besos a todos**


	10. Si me aceptas

**Si me aceptas**

**InuYasha: (llegamos a un restaurant nuevo llamado Drakar) esta es mi sorpresa**

**Kagome: es genial InuYasha **

**Inuyasha: quería que hoy fuera especial para ti**

**Kagome: lo estas logrando (se bajo y me abrió la puerta, extendió su mano la tome y me ayudo a bajar) gracias caballero**

**Inuyasha: (sonreí) de nada señorita (entramos al restaurant) ¿te gusta?**

**Kagome: si (era todo de color blanco y tenia alfombras de color rojo) gua es hermoso InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: no tanto como tú (nos dirigimos hasta el recepcionista)**

**Recepcionista: buenos noches, ¿tienen reservación?**

**Inuyasha: si, reservación para InuYasha Taisho**

**Recepcionista: por aquí señor Taisho **

**InuYasha: gracias (caminamos hasta una de las mesas del centro)**

**Recepcionista: aquí esta su mesa señor, justo como la pidió**

**Kagome: (estaba bien adornada, con dos velas en el medio) que detalle InuYasha (nos sentamos)**

**Inuyasha: no es nada para la mujer con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida**

**Kagome: (esas palabras me confundieron un poco pero no me importo) eras muy bueno –**_**ya eres lo suficientemente bueno InuYasha, tienes mi confianza, no la desperdicies-**_** InuYasha ven**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué sucede?**

**Kagome: te daré algo que tú mismo me pediste**

**InuYasha: (me pare y fui a su lado) ¿Qué pasa Kagome?**

**Kagome: toma (apoye mis labios sobre los suyos y él me empujo más contra su pecho profundizando el beso, mientras yo aproveche y le saque el collar de dominación)**

**Inuyasha: -**_**por dios me saco el collar- **_**¿Kagome acaso tu…?**

**Kagome: aja ya no tienes más un collar InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: guau después de tener esa cosa puesta 50 años no puedo creer que este entre tus dedos… dilo, di la palaba**

**Kagome: (sonreí) des-car-ga**

**Inuyasha: (serré los ojos esperando el choque que nunca apareció) no puedo creerlo (la abrace muy fuerte)**

**Kagome: InuYasha no puedo res-pirar**

**Inuyasha: (la solté rápidamente) lo siento (volví a mi asiento, apareció el mesero)**

**Mesero: buenos noches, ¿Qué desean?**

**Inuyasha: yo un vino Michel Torino**

**Mesero: si, ¿y usted señorita?**

**Kagome: yo quiero **Carne de Kobe

Mesero: enseguida se los traigo

Inuyasha: que buen gusto Kagome

Kagome: el tuyo también InuYasha

Inuyasha: -_cuando termine la cena se lo diré_-

**Kagome: -**_**que raro que este en silencio**_**- (la fantasía que tuve hoy volvió)**

_**El volvía de trabajar, yo vivía con él en una mansión, me daba un beso**_

_**Inuyasha: ¿como estas mi amor?**_

_**Kagome: bien en el cuarto mes y muy feliz**_

_**Inuyasha: ¿ya has decidido como le pondremos a nuestra niña?**_

_**Kagome: si, si es chico me gusta Muteki y si es nena me gusta Inume**_

_**Inuyasha: son perfectos igual que tu**_

_**Kagome: ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?**_

_**Inuyasha: bien, agotador, tener una compañía petrolera no es fácil sabias **_

_**Kagome: o vamos InuYasha, Sesshomaru y tu padre están ahí para ayudarte**_

_**Inuyasha: si, pero no ayudan nada**_

_**Kagome: como tu digas amor, por cierto hoy viene tu familia a visitarnos**_

_**Inuyasha: genial**_

_**Kagome: ven la comida ya está servida**_

_**Inuyasha: ¿la preparaste tú?**_

_**Kagome: si ¿Por qué?**_

_**Inuyasha: me encanta que tú hagas de comer**_

_**Kagome: (me sonroje) gracias**_

_**Inuyasha: también te ves linda cuando te sonrojas**_

_**Kagome: (le sonreí y caminamos hasta la cocina donde Kaede le dio un plato de ramen) aquí tienes querido **_

_**Inuyasha: gracias (le di un beso en los labios) y dime ¿Koga no ha vuelto a molestarte?**_

_**Kagome: (todos los días me llamaba) no, parece que al fin lo entendió (sonó mi celular) es el InuYasha**_

_**Inuyasha: dámelo (me lo paso y conteste)**_

_**Koga: hola Kagome ¿Cómo estás?**_

_**InuYasha: ella está bien, conmigo y NUESTRO hijo**_

_**Koga: InuYasha con que al pendiente de tu esposa**_

_**Inuyasha: claro que si**_

**Inuyasha: Kagome, la comida ya llego**

**Kagome: ah… a si lo siento**

**Inuyasha: ¿en qué pensabas?**

**Kagome: (me sonroje al recordarlo) nada importante**

**Inuyasha: o vamos dime**

**Kagome: no es nada enserio**

**Inuyasha: (sin creerle) de acuerdo**

**Kagome: (probé la comida) ¡OH POR DIOS! Esto esta buenísimo**

**Inuyasha: (sonreí con suficiencia) si la carne que pediste es muy buena **

**Kagome: aja es muy rica, pruébala**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo (agarre un tenedor y comí un pedazo chico) guau esto es genial**

**Kagome: lo sé jajaja**

**Inuyasha: ¿de que te ríes?**

**Kagome: tienes salsa en toda la boca jajaja, espera te limpiare (agarre una servilleta y le limpie alrededor de la boca) listo**

**Inuyasha: gracias**

**Kagome: de nada (el resto de la velada transcurrió sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra)**

**Inuyasha: -**_**vamos tonto es ahora o nunca**_**- (me repetía mi cabeza) –**_**de acuerdo**_**- (le contestaba) ¿Kagome? (me pare y camine así ella)**

**Kagome: ¿mmm?**

**Inuyasha: (tome su mano y saque el anillo) ¿Kagome Higurashi aceptarías ser mi esposa y madre de mis hijos?**

**Kagome: (sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir ante aquellas palabras) **

**Inuyasha: ¿aceptas? **

**Kagome: (me levante rápido de la silla y me tiro sobre el) claro que acepto**

**Inuyasha: (le puse el anillo) me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo Kagome **

**Kagome: y tú la mujer más feliz de mundo InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: (me beso hambrientamente mientras yo le mordía el labio y dejo que mi lengua pasara, al final nos separamos en busca de aire)**

**Kagome: ¿InuYasha tengo una pregunta? (mientras que los dos nos sentábamos)**

**Inuyasha: dime**

**Kagome: que paso con tus lindas orejitas**

**Inuyasha: mis orejitas… ¡a si! Las oculte**

**Kagome: ¿cómo?**

**Inuyasha: pues veras… **

_**Inuyasha: oye Sesshomaru como hago para sacarme las orejas es decir no puedo andar con este traje y con gorra**_

_**Sesshomaru: hay una forma pero te será difícil**_

_**Inuyasha: ¿Cuál?**_

_**Sesshomaru: piensa como quieres ser, imagínate con orejas humanas, pero sin tus orejitas**_

_**Inuyasha: de acuerdo (después de una hora lo logre) bien ahora me veo presentable para Kagome**_

**Inuyasha: eso fue lo que paso**

**Kagome: ya veo, creo que es muy lindo que hallas hecho esto por mi Inu **

**Inuyasha: no es nada Kago **

**Kagome: ¿me dijiste Kago?**

**Inuyasha: si, ¿no te gusta?**

**Kagome: si, nadie nunca me había llamado así**

**Inuyasha: bueno Kago, seré el primero**

**Kagome: (de repente me vino el recuerdo de esta tarde con lo del vestido de novia) ahora todo cuadra **

**Inuyasha: ¿qué cosa cuadra?**

**Kagome: tú les dijiste a Rin y a Sango que querías casarte conmigo**

**Inuyasha: si, va les insinué que planeaba darte una sorpresa, de seguro me vieron cuando fui a comprar los anillos**

**Kagome: ah, porque Rin me hizo comprar un vestido de novia**

**Inuyasha: se adelantaron un poco ¿no lo crees?**

**Kagome: si y incluso insistieron en comprarme joyas y zapatos**

**Inuyasha: guau sí que se emocionaron con esto**

**Kagome: si bueno no importa **

**Inuyasha: ¿nos vamos?**

**Kagome: pero todavía no pagamos**

**Inuyasha: si ya pague por adelantado cuando nos trajo las cosas**

**Kagome: ¿en ese caso me llevas a mi casa?**

**Inuyasha: no tú vienes conmigo a mi casa**

**Kagome: ¿por qué? **

**Inuyasha: si vamos a ser marido y mujer tendremos que acostumbrarnos a vivir juntos**

**Kagome: bien pero debo avisarle a mi mama**

**Inuyasha: ya está hecho**

**Kagome: ¿Cuándo?**

**Inuyasha: Sango**

**Kagome: ah**

**Inuyasha: ¿nos vamos?**

**Kagome: claro (nos paramos, me agarro de la cintura y caminamos hasta el auto de la mano, otra vez me abrió la puerta y fuimos hasta la casa de InuYasha) ¿y cuando piensas…?**

**InuYasha: no lo sé, en un mes, dos meses, como tú quieras**

**Kagome: aun no lo puedo creer Inu**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué cosa?**

**Kagome: que me hallas pedido matrimonio**

**Inuyasha: -**_**¿ya se habrá arrepentido?**_**- (me puse algo triste y lo noto)**

**Kagome: ¿Inu? ¿Qué pasa?**

**Inuyasha: ¿ya te arrepentiste?**

**Kagome: ¿arrepentirme? Claro que no, estoy sumamente feliz InuYasha, ¿tú no?**

**Inuyasha: ah, sí claro **

**Kagome: ¿tus padres saben que querías pedirme matrimonio? **

**Inuyasha: no, pero no les importara, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a mi casa? **

**Kagome: si**

**Inuyasha: ellos me preguntaron cuando pensaba casarme**

**Kagome: guau solo habíamos estado un día juntos y ya querían que nos casemos **

**Inuyasha: si bueno esa es mi madre (llegamos a la casa de InuYasha) ven, mañana le diremos a tus padres y los míos ¿te parece?**

**Kagome: si, ¿nervioso?**

**Inuyasha: si, ¿y si tu madre quiere que te cases con Koga?**

**Kagome: me dolerá, pero no lo aceptare yo te amo InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: y yo a ti muñequita**

**Kagome: jajaja (saco una llave y abrió la puerta)**

**Inuyasha: ven, vamos a nuestro cuarto**

**Kagome: (asentí y subimos las escaleras hasta su pieza, cuando abrió la puerta pude ve que la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas blancos) ¿tú hiciste esto?**

**Inuyasha: bueno, si no te gusta podemos ir a otra pieza**

**Kagome: no me encanta**

**Kagome se giró entre los brazos de Inuyasha y él capturó sus labios hambrientamente. Kagome estaba impresionada de lo apasionado que podía ser, incluso ahora. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras que las manos de él se deslizaban hacia su cintura. Se quedaron ahí de pie besándose durante unos momentos más antes de que Inuyasha empezara a llevarla hacia la cama, Kagome siguió su ejemplo. Estaban en la cama e Inuyasha puso a Kagome lentamente de espaldas. Lo miró fijamente y él sonrió suavemente.**

**Inuyasha estaba sobre Kagome, mordisqueando lentamente sus labios, probándola. Kagome envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y las manos de él rozaron su cuello. Kagome gimió entre el beso. **

**Inuyasha movió despacio sus labios hacia su cuello, su lengua rodaba gentilmente sobre su suave piel. Kagome movió su cabeza para que Inuyasha pudiera tener más acceso. Su boca encontró su camino sobre el cuello de Kagome y empezó a hacer su contribución en su cuello.**

**Kagome separó sus labios rojo sangre mientras un gemido bajo escapaba de ellos. Inuyasha presionó su cara contra su cuello, y Kagome pudo sentir su aliento cálido sobre su cuello. Inuyasha se apartó y le sonrió perversamente.**

**Inuyasha: prepárate**

**Kagome lo miró fijamente mientras él se sacaba la camisa. Admiró su cuerpo, cómo sus músculos se tensaban en su cuerpo. Alzó la mano y tocó ligeramente sus abdominales y sintió que se agitaban bajo ella. Le sonrió mientras él se inclinaba y la volvía a besar mientras agarraba la parte de debajo de su camiseta.**

**Mientras se besaban, Inuyasha le quitó el vestido y descubrió que llevaba su sujetador de encaje. **

**Kagome se sonrojó terriblemente mientras Inuyasha ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza. Lo miró fijamente mientras él le besaba su cuello bajando hasta sus pechos. Jadeó al sentir que su cálida boca cubría su pezón izquierdo. Soltó un grito de placer cuando él empezó a succionarlo. Gimió de desagrado cuando él soltó su pezón. Entreabrió un ojo y se lo encontró descendiendo lentamente hacia su pezón derecho. Arqueó la espalda, dándose más a él.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha (gimió cuando él empezó a coger el pezón entre sus dientes y lengua. Después de un rato de jugar con sus pechos, Inuyasha empezó a ir bajando hacia su estómago mientras la besaba. Llegó a su pantalón y se lo sacó rápidamente, exponiendo su ropa interior. Pasó sus dedos sobre el elástico de su ropa interior antes de rompérsela completamente.)**

**Era como una droga para él, mientras arrastraba su dedo sobre su rendija. **_**Toda mía, **_**pensó mientras él llevaba su cabeza un poco más cerca de sus pliegues, viendo y oliendo los jugos que corrían.**

**Kagome gritó de placer al sentir uno de sus dedos insertándose lentamente en su abertura. Cerró los ojos mientras su dedo empezaba a excitarla. **

**La diversión sólo acababa de empezar.**

**Los ojos de ambos destellaron. Ambos estaban en zona de placer, solos los dos.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha (Kagome gritó de placer mientras su lengua abandonaba su lugar sagrado. Insertó ligeramente su lengua dentro de su abertura y su cuerpo se estremeció. Inuyasha se posicionó en su entrada y ella abrió aún más sus piernas. Inuyasha llevó su mano hacia su oreja y la movió.**

**Inuyasha gruñó todavía más mientras empezaba lentamente a introducirse dentro de Kagome.**

**Kagome: ¡INUYASHA! (chilló)**

**Inuyasha: duerme hermosa (y me sonrió)**

**Kagome: (yo me deje llevar por el sueño, mientras InuYasha me abrazaba. Los rayos de luz me despertaban y encontré a InuYasha abrazado a mí con una fina sabana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, recordé todo lo de la noche anterior) InuYasha: (abrió los ojos lentamente) buenos días hermosa, ¿cómo dormiste?**

**Kagome: bien (me levante)**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas Kagome?**

**Kagome: (mire el reloj eran las 11 de la mañana) InuYasha son las 11:00 de la mañana, hay que levantarnos antes de que Miroku diga cosas **

**Inuyasha: pero serian cosas ciertas**

**Kagome: (empecé a ponerme la remera y el pantalón) ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?**

**Inuyasha: dile a Kaede que te ayude**

**Kagome: de acuerdo (baje las escaleras y fui hasta la cocina) ¿Kaede me ayudas a prepararle algo a InuYasha para comer?**

**Kaede: claro señorita Kagome, ¿Cómo ha dormido?**

**Kagome: muy bien Kaede**

**Kaede: (miro el anillo que me dio Inuyasha) veo que el joven Inuyasha se le ha declarado ¿me equivoco?**

**Kagome: no Kaede**

**Rin: (estaba bajando la escalera cuando escuche a Kagome hablar con Kaede) ¡Kawaii! ¡Te casaras con mi cuñado!**

**Kagome: vamos como si no lo supieras**

**Rin: -**_**hay no ya lo sabe-**_** ¿de qué hablas Kagome? (estaba nerviosa)**

**Kagome: no mientas ya descubrí porque me arrastraron por los vestidos de novia **

**Rin: vale, vale nos descubriste**

**Kagome: eres ruin amiga**

**Rin: pero igual me quieres**

**Inuyasha: (bajaba las escaleras todavía somnoliento) buenos días Kaede, Rin y mi querida Kagome**

**Rin: ¡te casaras! ¿Dime cuando será? No puedo creerlo, ¡te casaras!**

**Sesshomaru: (bajaba de las escaleras y escuche a mi esposa gritar como loca) Rin ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Rin: ¡se van a casar Sesshomaru!**

**Sesshomaru: ¿por eso tanto escándalo? (con su tono serio y frio)**

**Rin: ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Deja de ser un hombre de piedra!**

**Kagome: jajaja, no te preocupes Rin, buenas tardes Sesshomaru **

**Inuyasha: ¿Kaede tardara mucho la comida?**

**Sesshomaru: buenas tardes Kagome -susurrando- por lo menos alguien aquí tiene buenos modales**

**Rin/Inuyasha: ¡he escuchado eso!**

**Sesshomaru: oh no, ¿me ayudas Kagome?**

**Kagome: vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre**

**Sesshomaru: -susurrando- gracias**

**Rin: ****Fluffy tengo hambre**

**Inuyasha: Kaede ya está preparando el almuerzo**

**Rin: bien, ¿y bien?**

**Inuyasha: ¿y bien?**

**Rin: ¿¡cuando se casan?**

**Inuyasha: no lo se**

**Rin: ¿y qué esperas, que Kagome haga todo?**

**Inuyasha: puede, o que ustedes la organicen**

**Sesshomaru: hay hermanito, eres tu el que se a casar no nosotros**

**Inuyasha: está bien Sesshomaru, luego nos juntamos todos y lo decidimos ¿te parece cariño?**

**Kagome: ¿cariño?**

**Inuyasha: si después todo me voy a casar contigo, asique te puedo llamar como quiera**

**Kagome: ¡hay si tan solo tuvieras tu collar! **

**Inuyasha: (la bese) y te agradezco el habérmelo sacado**


	11. Planes para una gran boda

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que me agregaron en historias favoritas y también autores, me hicieron muy feliz este capítulo se lo dedico a ustedes, ah y una cosa más antes de empezar, necesito 2 personajes nuevos una hanyou y un Youkai, si les interesa ayudarme mándenme cómo es que quieren que sea, todo, raza, poderes, gustos, disgustos, metas en la vida, etc. Etc. GRACIAS **

**Sesshomaru: hay hermanito, eres tu el que se a casar no nosotros**

**Inuyasha: está bien Sesshomaru, luego nos juntamos todos y lo decidimos ¿te parece cariño? (poniendo mi brazo en su hombro)**

**Kagome: ¿cariño?**

**Inuyasha: si después todo me voy a casar contigo, asique te puedo llamar como quiera**

**Kagome: ¡hay si tan solo tuvieras tu collar! **

**Inuyasha: (la bese) y te agradezco el habérmelo sacado**

**Kagome: bien, hoy llamamos a los chicos para que nos ayuden con los preparativos**

**Inuyasha: bien, yo llamare a mis padres y tú a los tuyos y a Sango**

**Kagome: bien**

**Rin: ¿a quién piensan invitar?**

**Inuyasha: a ver… serian Rin, Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Ayame, la madre de Kagome, su abuelo, Sota, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, ese tal Hoyo, Ginta, Hakkaku y Koga**

**Kagome: (abrí los ojos desmesuradamente) ¿quieres invitar a Koga?**

**Inuyasha: si así Ayame tendrá una primera oportunidad y de paso veré su cara mientras nos unimos en sagrado matrimonio**

**Sesshomaru: InuYasha eres un tonto (le golpee la cabeza)**

**Inuyasha: ¿hey porque me pegas?**

**Sesshomaru: cómo es que se te ocurre invitar al ¿prometido? **

**Kagome: si**

**Sesshomaru: de Kagome a la boda, aprovechara y ara algo para arruinarla**

**Kagome: estoy de acuerdo con Sesshomaru InuYasha, no creo que sea buena idea invitar a Koga o a Ginta o a Hakkaku**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo no lo invitaremos**

**Kaede: el almuerzo está listo jóvenes**

**Todos: gracias**

**Rin: oigan ¿alguien sabe donde esta Miroku? **

**Inuyasha: debe seguir durmiendo**

**Rin: ya veo**

**Inuyasha: iré a despertarlo**

**Kagome: si**

**Inuyasha: (subí las escaleras y entre a su habitación estaba acostado del lado opuesto de la cama) oye Miroku te estamos esperando para almorzar**

**Miroku: (entreabrió los ojos) ¿Sanguito? Me alegra que estés aquí, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? **

**InuYasha: Miroku ¿Qué haces? (estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi)**

**Miroku: hay Sanguito cuanto te quiero (abrió los ojos desmesuradamente) ¿¡InuYasha! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? **

**Inuyasha: vine a buscarte para almorzar, pero veo que sigues dormido **

**Miroku: si tú no hablas, yo no hablo**

**InuYasha: me parece bien (el duerme vestido así que directamente bajamos a la cocina)**

**Kagome: buenos días Miroku**

**Rin: buenos días**

**Sesshomaru: hola (tono frio)**

**Miroku: buenos días a todos**

**Inuyasha: ¿Kagome qué te parece en un mes?**

**Kagome: me parece bien**

**Miroku: ¿que pasara en un mes?**

**Kagome: (le mostré el anillo de compromiso que me dio InuYasha) **

**Rin: ¡se casaran en un mes!**

**Miroku: oh guau InuYasha (cara pervertida) cuando se hallan unido en matrimonio podrás meterle la mano a la señorita Kagome sin estar en público o en público (levantando las cejas, Kagome se había puesto roja)**

**Rin: ¡como se te ocurre eso!, imitación de monje, ¡pervertido y libidinoso! (se levanto y empezó a correrlo para pegarle) **

**InuYasha: debo decir que no es tan mala idea **

**Rin: (paro de correr al pervertido) ¡InuYasha! (chillo y volvió a correr al monje pervertido)**

**Sesshomaru: (al ver a su mujer correr como loca se preocupo) Rin cálmate por favor**

**Rin: pero mira que cosas dicen Sesshomaru**

**Kagome: -susurrándole a InuYasha- tienes suerte de que te allá sacado el collar porque si no estarías de boca en el piso ¿has entendido InuYasha?**

**Inuyasha: (InuYasha prácticamente estaba temblando de miedo por lo que le dijo Kagome) si Kagome amor (Rin se tranquilizo y terminamos de comer, luego de un rato habíamos llamado a todos nuestros amigos y estábamos en el salón principal, éramos: Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Inu-no Taisho, Izayoi, la mama de Kagome, su abuelo, Sota, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi y Hoyo en total 15, mi padre fue el primero en hablar)**

**Inu-no Taisho: creo que hablo por todos cuando ¿me pregunto porque estamos aquí?**

**Inuyasha: la razón es que…**

**Kagome: nos vamos a cazar (terminando lo que InuYasha empezó)**

**Izayoi: ¡hijo! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Cuándo piensan realizar la boda?**

**Kagome: en un mes **

**Izayoi: no puedo creerlo por fin te casas InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: madre tranquilízate **

**Naomi: ¡hija te casas! Tampoco puedo creerlo **

**Sango: Kagome estas en grandes problemas (en tono juguetón)**

**Kagome: ¿Por qué?**

**Sango: porque esperaste todo un día para decírmelo (tono juguetón)**

**Kagome: lo siento Sango, pero es su culpa (señalando a InuYasha) **

**Sango: ¿suya?**

**Inuyasha: ¿mía? ¿Por qué mía?**

**Kagome: porque no me diste tiempo a decirle a nadie**

**Sango: luego me cuentas con detalles toda la cena ¿bien?**

**Kagome: claro**

**Inu-no Taisho: bien, si la boda será en un mes, debemos empezar a poner todo en marcha**

**Kagome/Inuyasha: (asentimos) **

**Inu- no Taisho: ¿qué día del mes que viene quieren que sea? **

**(N.A: Cuando empezaron las clases era el 28 de marzo, pasaron dos meses más o menos así que ahora están en Mayo 15)**

**Inuyasha: que les parece en Junio 22**

**Sango: ¿esa fecha es por alguna razón? **

**Kagome: ese día se mi cumpleaños InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué tiene? Aparte de recibir regalos por nuestro aniversario se suman los de tu cumpleaños**

**Inu-no Taisho: ¿les parece esa fecha entonces?**

**Inuyasha/Kagome: si**

**Inu-no Taisho: bien, la fecha será el 22 de Junio**

**Izayoi: falta comprar el vestido de novia, los…**

**Sango: ya se lo hemos comprado **

**Rin: el otro día nosotros salimos y vimos a InuYasha comprar el anillo, entonces Sango y yo quisimos comprarle el vestido de novia **

**Sesshomaru/Miroku: ¿¡con que tarjeta lo hicieron? **

**Sesshomaru: (miro a Rin) ¿Rin?**

**Miroku: (miro a Sango) ¿Sango?**

**Sango: (se miraron) bueno…**

**Rin: yo le compre el vestido de novia… **

**Sango: y yo joyería y zapatos**

**Sesshomaru/Miroku: ¿¡que hicieron qué? **

**Sesshomaru: Rin ¿Cuánta plata gastaste en el vestido?**

**Miroku: y tu Sango ¿Cuánto en las joyas y zapatos?**

**Rin/Sango: pues… (Les dieron las facturas)**

**Sesshomaru/Miroku: ¿¡todo esto?**

**Rin: si, es que el vestido es genial para Kagome**

**Sango: y no tenía ningún par de zapatos para ese tipo de vestidos, ni joyería**

**Kagome: no se enojen con ellas si quieren yo se los pagare**

**Inuyasha: error… se los pagaremos**

**Sesshomaru: vah déjenlo así, esto cubrirá nuestros regalos de bodas y de cumpleaños**

**Rin: de bodas Sesshomaru, no es tan caro para el vestido que compramos**

**Sango: exacto ese vestido ara que todos ustedes Miroku, Sesshomaru y InuYasha babeen por mi amiga**

**Inuyasha: quiero verle**

**Izayoi: no oh hijo debes esperar hasta tu boda para ver a Kagome **

**Inuyasha: (hice un puchero) no es justo**

**Kagome: vamos amor no te comportes como niño**

**Inuyasha: pero quiero verte, no es justo**

**Izayoi: hay hijo deberás esperar hasta la boda**

**Inuyasha: (hice otro puchero) no quiero esperar todo un mes, para ver el vestido **

**Kagome: vamos amor, aguanta no es tanto tiempo**

**InuYasha: de acuerdo, por ti esperare **

**Rin: ¡ah! ¡Qué tierno! ¿Por qué no eres así Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: Keh yo no soy como mi hermano**

**Rin: si el muestra sus sentimientos, en cambio tu eres un hombre de piedra**

**Sesshomaru: de igual manera sé que me amas**

**Rin: es cierto (suspiro)**

**Miroku: ¿qué tal si vamos a comer todos juntos?**

**Inu-no Taisho: no gracias, yo ya estoy lo suficientemente viejo y cansado, ¿tú qué dices Izayoi?**

**Izayoi: yo también estoy cansada, pero… ¡no soy vieja Inu-no Taisho! **

**Todos: jajaja**

**Inu-no Taisho: (bostezando) vámonos ya querida **

**Izayoi: está bien, adiós a todos chicos y felicidades a los dos**

**Inuyasha: gracias madre**

**Kagome: muchas gracias señora Taisho**

**Izayoi: oh no por favor Kagome, no me llames así me haces sentir vieja**

**Inuyasha: hay madre, pero si tu ya eres vieja**

**Kagome: ¡InuYasha!**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué?**

**Inu-no Taisho: no le faltes el respeto a tu vieja madre InuYasha**

**Izayoi: ¿Qué has dicho querido?**

**Inu-no Taisho: -susurrando-hay no, Sesshomaru ayúdame con esto**

**Sesshomaru: oh no padre, yo ahí no me meto, arréglatelas como puedas**

**Izayoi: ¿Qué es lo que me avías dicho querido? Me pareció escuchar algo así como no se… que me dijiste ¡vieja!, no soy vieja… díganme que no soy vieja por favor**

**Todos: jajaja**

**Miroku: ¡vamos, salgamos, vamos InuYasha!**

**Rin: -le susurra a Kagome- acá tenemos otro nene chiquito**

**Kagome: jajaja**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo saldremos**


	12. El enojo de Sango

**Miroku: ¡vamos, salgamos, vamos InuYasha!**

**Rin: -le susurra a Kagome- acá tenemos otro nene chiquito**

**Kagome: jajaja**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo saldremos**

**El enojo de Sango**

**Kagome: (nos subimos al auto) ¿A dónde vamos?**

**Inuyasha: a cenar querida**

**Kagome: bien (en un rato llegamos al restaurant) es muy lindo**

**Sango: es cierto**

**Inuyasha: vah no es nada fuera de lo común**

**Rin: sentémonos allí (señalando una mesa al lado de la ventana)**

**Sesshomaru: de acuerdo **

**Kagome: ¿qué piensan pedir? (caminamos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos)**

**Rin: no lo sé, creo que… ya lo tengo un plato de ramen con mayonesa y un poco de helado de chocolate con frutillas**

**Inuyasha: ¿no la detendrás Sesshomaru? (susurrándole)**

**Sesshomaru: no mientras que el bebe salga bien no habrá problema (también susurrándole)**

**Inuyasha: no creo que vaya a dejar embarazada a Kagome después de esto (pero Kagome estaba a su lado y los escucho)**

**Kagome: ¿Qué has dicho querido?**

**Inuyasha: na… nada Kagomesita **

**Kagome: bien, mejor así**

**Mesero: buenas tardes ¿que desean?**

**Rin: yo quiero un plato de ramen con mayonesa y un poco de helado de chocolate con frutillas**

**Mesero: (miro extrañado al grupo y Sesshomaru asintió) bien, ¿qué más quieren?**

**Inuyasha: yo no quiero nada**

**Kagome: ¿Por qué nada?**

**InuYasha: tu eres mi único alimento Kagome**

**Rin: ¡ah! Que tierno, ¿Por qué no eres así conmigo Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: ya te lo eh dicho mujer, el y yo no nos parecemos**

**Rin: eso se nota a distancia**

**Mesero: disculpen, ¿Qué van a ordenar?**

**Sesshomaru: bien lo que ordeno ella (señalando a Rin) yo quiero una milanesa y fritas, 2 cervezas, un plato de ramen, mejor dos platos de ramen y… Kagome yo no sé lo que tú quieres **

**Kagome: yo quiero un sándwich de jamón y queso con mayonesa y fritas **

**Mesero: enseguida**

**Sesshomaru: bien (se fue)**

**Inuyasha: que mal educado**

**Sango: te pareces a las viejas que se quejan InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: ¡oye! **

**Kagome: ella dice la verdad cariño**

**Inuyasha: entonces cázate con una vieja en lugar de mí (cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado)**

**Kagome: vamos sabes que yo te amo a ti (sonriéndole, se dio vuelta y me beso)**

**Sesshomaru: oye en público no, los Taisho tenemos reputación recuerda**

**Inuyasha: la reputación se puede ir a la mierda**

**Miroku: además Sesshomaru que la señorita Rin me corrija si me equivoco pero tú también la besabas en público**

**Sesshomaru: (dio vuelta la cara sonrojado) yo…**

**Rin/Kag/San: jajaja**

**Inuyasha: te an pillado Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru: Keh, no me importa**

**Rin: ¿Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: (se dio vuelta) ¿Qué pasa mujer?**

**Rin: (lo beso largo y apasionado y el por supuesto le correspondió el beso) ahora eres tu el que me besa en publico**

**Sesshomaru: vah tú me besaste cariño**

**Miroku: (se dejo llevar por el momento y se acerco para besar a Sango pero ella puso una servilleta delante de su cara)**

**Sango: ¿qué haces Miroku?**

**Miroku: creo que es muy obvio Sango**

**Sango: pues no hasta que dejes de ser pervertido**

**Inuyasha: -susurrándole a Kagome y a Rin- eso nunca pasara (ellas soltaron pequeñas risitas)**

**Mesero: (caminando con dos botellas de cerveza) –la comida estará en unos minutos-**

**Sesshomaru: perfecto (abrió las botellas y se fue)**

**Inuyasha: ¿oye Kag no quieres un poco de vino?-**

**Sango: oye InuYasha no creo que sea buena idea darle vino a Kagome-**

**Inuyasha: ¿Por qué?-**

**Sango: por la última vez que tomo no nos fue muy bien-**

**Flash Black**

**Sango: yo quiero una cerveza-**

**Kagome: yo solo un agua mineral-**

**Sango: ¿Por qué no aprovechas y tomas un poco de cerveza Kag?-**

**Kagome: no lo sé Sango-**

**Sango: vamos anda será solo un poco-**

**Kagome: está bien, solo me serviré un poco- (agarre un bazo y me serví todo el bazo)**

**Sango: ¿no que te ibas a servir solo un poco?-**

**Kagome: jajaja aprovechare esta noche- (empecé a tomar y luego no podía parar) -¿Por qué hay 3 Sangos?-**

**Sango: oh no Kagome, te dije que te ibas a emborrachar- (tomo otro poco)**

**Kagome: ¿y… hip porque ahora hip…hay 5…hip?-**

**Sango: oh no Kag, ven te llevare a casa-**

**Kagome: yo…hip no…hip quiero… hip ir a mi casa…hip-**

**Sango: oh claro que iremos a tu casa- (la agarre del brazo y la lleve afuera, se hacia la difícil porque se tiraba al piso y gritaba que la dejara)**

**Fin del Flash Black**

**Sango: me dio tanta vergüenza ese día- **

**Kagome: será mejor que no tome, esa noche fue muy vergonzosa-**

**Inuyasha: vamos toma solo un poco, no te hará nada además estas con nosotros-**

**Sango: te advierto InuYasha que con media copa ya se pone a decir incoherencias-**

**Inuyasha: correré el riesgo-**

**Miroku: oye InuYasha que tome poco si ella no está acostumbrada podría hacerle mal-**

**Inuyasha: está bien, solo pruébalo Kag-**

**(N.A.: como le insiste che, ¡que hincha! jajaja)**

**Kagome: está bien, solo un poco- (empezó a tomar pero luego no paraba, InuYasha y Sango se la trataban de sacar pero se resistía y seguía tomando, hasta el punto en que empezó a delirar) oye Miroku ¿cuán-hip-do-hip-cambiaras-hip-mujeriego? ¿No-hip-ves que las-hip-timas a mi-hip-amiga?-**

**Sango: ¡Kagome! Inuyasha te dije que era mal idea que tomara-**

**Miroku: no Sango Kagome tiene toda la razón, aunque no como me lo dijo, yo te comprendo- (tocando lo indebido a Sango recibiendo una cachetada de su parte) no fui yo Sanguito fue mi mano maldita-**

**Inuyasha: ¿Cuándo cambiaras Miroku?-**

**Sango: nunca… y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Cuando estés listo para disculparte háblame… InuYasha dile a Kagome luego de que vuelva a estar sobria que me llame- (y ante la mirada atónita de los otros se fue)**

**Inuyasha: muy bien Miroku, por fin lograste alejar a Sango-**

**Kagome: oye-hip-pervertido-hip-te lo di-hip-ge-**

**Inuyasha: será mejor que lleve a Kagome a su casa-**

**Sesshomaru: está bien, te veremos luego en casa-**

**Mientras tanto Sango caminaba bajo la lluvia**

**Sango: ¿Por qué Miroku?- (susurraba ella, sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo) –oh disculpa-**

**¿?: No hay problema… mucho gusto mi nombre es Hojo- (extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo, ella la tomo y le sonrió)**

**Sango: el gusto es mío… mi nombre es Sango-**

**Hojo: a si, vas a la escuela con Kagome ¿cierto?-**

**Sango: así es, ¿la conoces?-**

**Hojo: la reconozco de vista, pero nunca hemos hablado, voy a un grado superior que ustedes-**

**Sango: oye está lloviendo, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a tomar un café?-**

**Hojo: me encantaría…pero tendría que ser otro día ahora mismo me dirigía a la casa de un amigo a hacer los deberes-**

**Sango: de acuerdo, un placer conocerte Hojo-**

**Hojo: lo mismo digo Sango-**

**Sango: bien, creo que es mejor irme… adiós- (le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió caminando)**

**Hojo: adiós bella Sango- (susurro)**

**Mientras Inuyasha llevaba a Kagome a su casa, toco el timbre y salió la madre de Kagome cuando la vio se horrorizo**

**Naomi: ¿pero que le ha pasado Inuyasha?-**

**Inuyasha: es mi culpa señora Higurashi quiso tomar un poco y yo no me negué**

**Kagome: eso-hip-no-es cierto-hip-mama-**

**Naomi: será mejor que entren, es mejor le la lleves a su habitación para que duerma un poco y se recupere-**

**Inuyasha: está bien, con permiso (pase y subí por las escaleras hasta donde estaba la habitación de Kagome y la acosté en su cama) lo siento tanto Kagome no fue mi intención-**

**Kagome: descuida-hip-no es tu-hip- culpa InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: claro que sí, no debería haberte hecho tomar**

**Kagome: no te preocupes-hip-estoy bien… pero si no te-hip-molesta quiero ir a-hip- tu casa a dormir**

**Inuyasha: no se si sea buena idea Kagome ¿estás segura de querer ir?**

**Kagome: si**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo luego de que te repongas iremos (la señora Higurashi entro en la habitación)**

**Naomi: Kagome será mejor que te des una ducha de agua fría eso ayudara a que te pongas sobria, yo mientras iré a prepararte un café para que te mejores**

**Kagome: de a-hip-cuerdo (intento levantarse y caminar pero se caía)**

**Inuyasha: Kagome ¿te sientes bien? **

**Kagome: no-hip-**

**Inuyasha: ven báñate eso ayudara a quitarte la borrachera**

**Kagome: oh me-hip-duele la cabeza**

**Inuyasha: ven te llevare al baño, agarra ropa **

**Kagome: quiero ir a tu casa-hip-**

**Inuyasha: le diré a tu madre cuando te hallas bañado**

**Kagome: ¡quiero ir ya! –Hip-**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo, pasa tu brazo por mi hombro y sostente que te llevare**

**Kagome: de-hip-cuerdo (paso su mano, le ayude a agarrar ropa y bajamos por las escaleras hasta la cocina)**

**Naomi: ¿Por qué no te has bañado hija?**

**Inuyasha: quiere bañarse en mi casa**

**Naomi: oh, está bien puedes ir con el hija**

**Kagome: gracias-hip-mama**

**Inuyasha: adiós señora Higurashi**

**Naomi: adiós querido (empezamos a caminar hasta mi auto y la lleve conmigo hasta mi casa)**

**Inuyasha: llegamos Kagome (me baje y pase por el otro lado para ayudarla a bajar, caminamos hasta entrar a la casa, la borrachera todavía no se le iba por lo que no podía caminar así que la tuve que ayudar, le fue muy difícil subir las escaleras por lo que la tuve que ayudar) tranquila ya casi llegamos al baño**

**Kagome: me duele mucho la cabeza InuYasha-**

**Inuyasha: (la ayude a entrar al baño) listo si necesitas algo llámame (la solté y trato de caminar pero casi se cae cuando la agarre de la cintura) mejor será que este contigo hasta que se te valla la borrachera**

**Kagome: está bien (la ayude a caminar hacia la bañera) **

**Inuyasha: bien, ¿quieres que te ayude?**

**Kagome: no gracias (se sonrojo)**

**Inuyasha: vamos no tienes porque sentirte así**

**Kagome: lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo **

**Inuyasha: jajaja**

**Kagome: no te rías de mí**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo, lo siento preciosa (la ayude a bañarse, porque ella no podía sola, así que prácticamente la bañe yo, luego de bañarla nos acostamos y nos dormimos**

**Siento mucho que sea tan cortito pero la verdad es que mi inspiración me ah dejado hace mucho tiempo**

**De todos modos espero que les allá gustada**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**Sango: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**Miroku: vine a disculparme**

**Sango: ¿por fin cambiaras?**

**Miroku: no puedo prometértelo Sango…**

**Sango: entonces vete**

**Miroku: déjame terminar**

**Sango: te escucho**

**Miroku: Sango sé que soy un pervertido y que te hago sentir mal, ¿pero aceptarías ser mi esposa?**


	13. La desesperacion de Miroku

**Inuyasha: bien, ¿quieres que te ayude?**

**Kagome: no gracias (se sonrojo)**

**Inuyasha: vamos no tienes porque sentirte así**

**Kagome: lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo **

**Inuyasha: jajaja**

**Kagome: no te rías de mí**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo, lo siento preciosa (la ayude a bañarse, porque ella no podía sola, así que prácticamente la bañe yo, luego de bañarla nos acostamos y nos dormimos**

**Inuyasha: (me desperté y la encontré abrazada a mi muy tranquila, mire el reloj y eran las 11 de la mañana) Kagome despierta ya es tarde**

**Kagome: (abrí los ojos lentamente) ¿Qué paso mama?**

**Inuyasha: ¿mama? Jajaja, ¿Kagome no querrás decir InuYasha?**

**Kagome: ¿InuYasha? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?**

**Inuyasha: te equivocas Kagome dormiste conmigo**

**Kagome: ¿enserio? No lo recuerdo (de a poco fue recordando todo) oh por dios InuYasha Miroku debe odiarme por lo que le dije**

**InuYasha: no lo creo**

**Kagome: ¿Por qué no?**

**Inuyasha: eres demasiado linda como para odiarte**

**Kagome: hay Inu (se dieron un lindo beso cargado de todos sus sentimientos)**

**Inuyasha: Kagome…**

**Kagome: ¿mmm?**

**Inuyasha: te amo**

**Kagome: (sonreí ante tal declaración) yo también te amo InuYasha, mi InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: lo sé soy irresistible para todos**

**Kagome: sobre todo por tus lindas orejitas (acariciándole una)**

**(N.A: InuYasha solo se las oculta cuando van a salir o algo por el estilo)**

**Inuyasha: ya deja de hacer eso da muchas cosquillas jajaja **

**Kagome: lo siento (apartando su mano)**

**Inuyasha: no mejor sigue asiéndolo me gusta (volviendo a poner su mano en su orejita)**

**Kagome: (siguió rascando un rato sus orejitas tan suaves) ¿Inu?**

**Inuyasha: ¿mmm?**

**Kagome: ¿Qué hora es?**

**Inuyasha: déjame ver… (Mire el reloj y marcaba las 12) oh dios Kagome se nos hará tarde para ir a comer**

**Kagome: oh…yo no tengo tanto apuro**

**Inuyasha: jajaja**

**Kagome: Inu… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?**

**Inuyasha: ¿mi cumpleaños…? en verdad no lo recuerdo…**

**Kagome: ¿cómo no recuerdas tu propio cumpleaños InuYasha?**

**Inuyasha: y… cuando vas a cumplir más de 150 años dejas de festejarlo sería muy extraño comprar esas velas ¿no lo crees?**

**Kagome: puede ser… ¿Izayoi no lo sabe? Digo después de todo es tu madre**

**Inuyasha: supongo que si lo sabe**

**Kagome: ¿me prestas para llamarla?**

**Inuyasha: ¿para qué quieres saber esa información?**

**Kagome: para nada en especial… **_**solo para convertirte en un Youkai como Sesshomaru**_

**Inuyasha: (tenia la mirada perdida) ¿Kagome? ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Kagome?**

**Kagome: (reaccione) eh… no, no, nada**

**Inuyasha: (no muy convencido) ¿segura?**

**Kagome: (le sonreí) completamente…será mejor que bajemos **

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo (dije sin más)**

**Kagome: (una vez que nos vestimos, bajamos y nos encontramos con un Miroku muy deprimido) hola chicos**

**Todos menos Miroku: hola Kagome, InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: buenos días (Miroku seguía sin saludar) buenos días Miroku**

**Miroku: …**

**Inuyasha: eh dicho buenos días Miroku**

**Miroku: …**

**Inuyasha: MIROKU TE ESTOY DICIENDO BUENOS DIAS ¡MIERDA! ¡DESPIERTA! **

**Miroku: no me grites InuYasha, estoy muy deprimido**

**Kagome: cuanto lo siento Miroku, todo es mi culpa. No tendría que haber tomado, todo es mi culpa (soltando unas lágrimas)**

**Miroku: no llore señorita Kagome, no fue su culpa… bueno en parte…**

**Inuyasha: no la hagas sentir mejor eh**

**Miroku: lo lamento pero es cierto en parte, pero no puedo creer que Sango me dejara**

**Rin: eso es solamente culpa tuya Miroku, tu eres el que mira a otras mujeres**

**Sesshomaru: tú te lo has buscado monje, ahora sopórtalo**

**Kagome: chicos no sean tan crueles con Miroku después de todo es mi culpa lo que está pasando**

**Miroku: si me disculpan no tengo hambre iré a dar una vuelta caminando**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo**

**Kagome: cuídate**

**Miroku: descuiden estaré bien (se fue)**

**Kagome: pobre Miroku**

**Rin: no le tengas lastima Kagome es su culpa ser un mujeriego sin remedio**

**Inuyasha: en eso tienes razón Rin**

**Kagome: oye InuYasha me acompañas a ver a Sango**

**Inuyasha: ¿y yo que hare sin Miroku? Me aburriré**

**Kagome: de acuerdo… ¿quieres acompañarme Rin? Ya que como veo mi novio no quiere venir conmigo**

**Rin: claro me encantaría**

**Kagome: bien, ¿entonces vamos?**

**Rin: claro**

**Kagome: InuYasha ve a ver qué es lo que hace Miroku y luego me cuentas ¿sí?**

**Inuyasha: ¿y yo porque?**

**Rin: tu también iras con el Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru: ¿yo porque?**

**Rin: porque nos preocupa Miroku**

**Sesshomaru: que vaya InuYasha solo**

**Rin: tú lo acompañaras también**

**Sesshomaru: está bien querida**

**Kagome/Rin: adiós chicos (cada una le dio un beso a su respectivo novio y se fueron)**

**Kagome: ¿no le debería decir a Sango que iremos?**

**Rin: naah la vamos a sorprender**

**Kagome: como tú digas…oye Rin**

**Rin: ¿Si?**

**Kagome: cuantos meses tienes **

**Rin: tiene… 6**

**Kagome: ya veo, pronto nacerá… ¿supongo que estas emocionada? **

**Rin: claro que si**

**Kagome: ¿Cómo le pondrás?**

**Rin: mmm… me gusta mucho Riku, ¿y tu como le pondrás a tu hijo?**

**Kagome: Muteki**

**Rin: ¿y si es niña?**

**Kagome: Inume**

**Rin: lindos nombres**

**Kagome: gracias (en eso llegamos a la casa de Sango)**

**Hace una hora antes cuando Miroku salió de la casa**

**Miroku: **_**demonios… Sango debes odiarme…y no te culpo en lo absoluto. Espera Miroku (se golpeo la cabeza) pídele matrimonio, haci se sentirá segura de mi amor (llego a casa de Sango y esta le abre, estaba muy bien vestida porque iba a salir)**_

**Sango: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**Miroku: vine a disculparme**

**Sango: ¿por fin cambiaras?**

**Miroku: no puedo prometértelo Sango…**

**Sango: entonces vete**

**Miroku: déjame terminar**

**Sango: te escucho**

**Miroku: Sango sé que soy un pervertido y que te hago sentir mal, ¿pero aceptarías ser mi esposa? (mostrándole el anillo que había pertenecido a su madre)**

**Sango: Miroku… (Parece meditarlo) **_**yo… no puedo…si le digo que si quien me asegura de que ya no me será infiel**_**- lo siento Miroku pero me temo que no, no quiero sufrir más porque tu veas a otras chicas**__

**Miroku: Sango por favor…**

**Sango: no Miroku… ya lo decidí… ahora por favor vete (soltando algunas lágrimas) adiós (Miroku pone un pie antes de que alcance a cerrar la puerta)**

**Miroku: por favor Sango escúchame…**

**Sango: ya lo hice y no funciona ahora por favor vete**

**Hojo: ¿interrumpo algo importante? (apareciendo de la nada sonriendo y con un ramo de flores)**

**Sango: claro que no Hojo**

**Miroku: claro que si (dicen los dos al mismo tiempo)**

**Hojo: bueno, ¿nos vamos Sango?**

**Sango: claro que si (Hojo la agarra del brazo y se disponen a irse) adiós Miroku saluda a los demás de mi parte (y con eso se fueron)**

**Miroku: **_**demonios eh sido un tonto, como no me espere que Sango tuviera otros detrás de ella, soy un estúpido…Sango juro que te recuperare**_

**Mientras Sango y Miroku hablaban Kagome y Rin observaron y escucharon todo desde detrás de un arbusto, cuando Sango y Hojo se fueron salieron para conversar con Miroku y animarlo un poco**

**Kagome: lo siento Miroku**

**Rin: descuida te ayudaremos a ganártela otra vez**

**Miroku: no lo sé chicas, tal vez Sango debería ser feliz con alguien que la haga sentir única como yo nunca pude**

**Rin: no hables así Miroku…**

**Kagome: Sango te ama**

**Rin: tú fuiste el que lo arruino todo**

**Miroku: lo se **

**Kagome: bueno que esperamos…**

**Rin: …iremos al centro comercial…**

**Kagome: …y te convertiremos en todo un rompe corazones**


	14. Extraños ojos rojos

**Kagome y Rin se llevaron a Miroku casi arrastrándolo para que entrara en el centro comercial a comprarse algo de ropa para que quede presentable ante Sango, le compraron una remera negra con un estampado de un dragón rojo en la espalda pero no se veía a menos de que le sacaran la campera de cuero que le compraron, por ultimo en la parte de abajo le compraron un jean negro **

**Rin: te ves genial Miroku**

**Kagome: apuesto que a Sango le encantaras**

**Miroku: si ustedes lo dicen**

**Rin: claro que si**

**Kagome: conozco a Sango le encantara como te ves**

**Miroku: pero si ni siquiera sabes donde esta**

**Rin: error**

**Kagome: me mando un mensaje diciéndome donde estaría**

**Miroku: ¿Qué te puso?**

**Kagome: míralo tú mismo (saco su celular y busco el mensaje que le había mandado Sango hace unos minutos atrás)**

_**Kagome**_

_**No sabes con quien estoy…estoy con… ¡Hojo!, no sabes lo amable que es estamos comiendo en el Wackdnald's. Quiero que vengas en unos 5 minutos y lo conozcas dile a Rin si quiere que también puede venir y Kagome… dime… ¿Cómo está Miroku? En fin saludos a todos **___

**Miroku: ¿Cuándo te mando esto?**

**Kagome: hace unos minutos atrás**

**Miroku: Sango si me quiere…**

**Kagome: claro que te quiere**

**Rin: tú la alejaste siendo un mujeriego…**

**Kagome: …y libidinoso**

**(N.A: ¿desde cuándo estas dos completan las frases de la otra?)**

**Miroku: lo sé, pero Sango me tiene que querer así, como soy**

**Kagome: pues es muy difícil…**

**Rin: …querer a alguien que coquetea con otras**

**Kagome: que sentirías si Sango…**

**Rin: …hiciera lo mismo contigo**

**Miroku: de acuerdo creo que tienen toda la razón **

**Kagome: claro…**

**Rin: …que…**

**Kagome: si**

**(N.A: bueno me cansé no van a decir nada más juntas)**

**Rin: siempre tenemos la razón **

**Kagome: eso es cierto (asintiendo con la cabeza)**

**Miroku: de acuerdo es mi culpa ¿Qué más quieren que les diga?**

**Kagome: (ve a Sango caminando con Hojo de la mana) ¡mira hai esta Sango!**

**Miroku: ¡¿Dónde está? (Se dio vuelta enseguida buscando a Sango con la mirada hasta que la encontró, enseguida se desespero por salir, pero Rin enseguida le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Kagome le agarro la oreja)**

**Kagome: oh no ¿A dónde pensabas ir?**

**Rin: claro que no pervertido, tienes que esperar**

**Kagome: Sango no puede verte ahora**

**Rin: es cierto se enojara**

**Miroku: pero no puedo soportar verlos así, es muy duro para mi**

**Rin: tú te lo buscaste**

**Kagome: por tu culpa ella está saliendo con otros chicos**

**Miroku: está bien ¿que sugieren hacer?**

**Kagome: espera a que terminen su cita**

**Miroku: ¿y qué? ¿Esperar aquí y ver como se divierten?**

**Rin: no lo sé, demonios**

**Kagome: no tengo ni idea de qué hacer**

**Miroku: déjenmelo a mí, yo solo me bastó para separarlos**

**Rin: claro que no Miroku**

**Kagome: tú te lo buscaste…**

**Miroku: ya lo sé maldita sea, dejen de repetirlo (se fue enseguida de ahí, muy enojado, tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado su chaqueta, Rin vio algo abultado en su bolsillo)**

**Rin: oye Kagome mira… (Se disponía a sacar el objeto pero Kagome la paró enseguida agarrándole el brazo)**

**Kagome: no podemos ser tan entrometidas Rin**

**Rin: vamos Kagome solo una mirada (antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo siquiera ya lo había sacado y lo había abierto)**

**Kagome: oh…por…DIOS**

**Rin: ¡no puedo creerlo!**

**Kagome/Rin: ¡le propuso matrimonio!**

**Kagome: pero…**

**Rin: ¿Por qué lo tenía él?**

**Kagome: Sango ella…**

**Rin: le dijo que no**

**Kagome: no puedo creerlo con razón Miroku estaba tan molesto y triste**

**Rin: ¿y qué esperabas? ¡Sango está saliendo con otro!**

**Kagome: oh no esto está muy mal Rin**

**Rin: ya lo se**

**Kagome: (de pronto miro a donde estaban Sango y Hojo y ¡oh! ¡Sorpresa! Miroku había ido directamente a donde se encontraban ellos y ¡estaba peleando con Hojo!)**

**Hace unos minutos cuando Miroku se disponía a irse a su casa…**

**Miroku: (vio como Hojo y Sango se estaban besando, eso lo saco totalmente de si, ¡él era el único que podía tocar a Sango! y ¡nadie y dice nadie podía besarla!, enseguida me dirigí a separarlos, cuando llegue me quede mirándolos hasta que se percataron de mi presencia) hola Sango (con el mejor tono que me salió, tratando de no sonar como me sentía)**

**Sango: Mi…Miroku… (Enseguida se paro muy enojada) ¿¡Qué haces aquí? **

**Miroku: solo estaba caminando y me encuentro con una visión no muy agradable**

**Sango: ¡pues perdóname tú eres el que me hace dudar tu amor!**

**Miroku: ¡yo ya te había dicho que eras la única!**

**Hojo: oye no la molestes amigo**

**Miroku: tú te callas**

**Hojo: claro que no, ¿a todo esto quien eres tú?**

**Miroku: pues soy el novio de Sango y no me agrado que la besaras**

**Sango: ya te lo deje en claro. Yo. No. Soy. Tu. Novia.**

**Miroku: oh no, si que lo eres**

**Hojo: si ella dice que no es no amigo**

**Miroku: ya me canse de ti (Miroku se le tira arriba a Hojo dispuesto a proporcionarle una gran paliza) esto te ganas por besar a mi chica (Hojo que recién se había dado cuenta de los sucesos empezó a responderle de la misma forma a Miroku)**

**Hojo: ¡suéltame!**

**Sango: ¡Miroku! Suéltalo (pero no lo soltaba, en lo único que pensaba era en que era un maldito por tocar a Sango)**

**Miroku: maldito me las pagaras, escuchaste**

**Sango: vasta Miroku por favor, ¡déjalo!, si no lo dejas no volveremos nunca mas**

**Kagome: (en ese momento llegaron Rin y Kagome a interponerse entre ellos, Rin agarro a Hojo y Kagome a Miroku que era el que estaba más enojado) ¿¡que es lo que te sucede Miroku? **

**Rin: ¿¡te has vuelto loco?**

**Miroku: (de a poco se iba tranquilizando, le había dejado un ojo morado a Hojo y barios moretones en los brazos y cara, cuando por fin se había calmado comenzó a hablar) creo que si **

**Sango: estas totalmente loco Miroku, no puedo creer lo que hiciste**

**Miroku: perdóname Sango, lo lamento mucho no sé lo que me paso**

**Sango: no es suficiente mira como dejaste al pobre de Hojo, ¡lo golpeaste por todas partes!**

**Miroku: lo siento (se dio vuelta mirando a Hojo) y tu ¡vete ya de aquí! (enseguida como por arte de magia solio corriendo lejos de ahí) lo siento, soy un tonto Sango, pero un tonto para ti**

**Sango: ya creo que eres tonto **

**Kagome: nosotras ya nos vamos**

**Rin: si, nos vemos luego chicos (con eso se retiraron para dejar a la joven pareja con un poco de privacidad) oye Kagome ¿qué tal si vamos a ver a nuestros chicos?**

**Kagome: si Rin, los hemos descuidado mucho**

**Rin: ¿Qué estarán asiendo?**

**Kagome: no lo se**

**Rin: yo tampoco, hay que ir a verlos**

**Kagome: ¿estarán en casa?**

**Rin: supongo que si**

**Kagome: ¿Qué tal si los llamamos?**

**Rin: yo los llamo**

**Kagome: claro (saco su celular y marco el numero de Sesshomaru) **

**Rin: ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde están tú e InuYasha?**

**Sesshomaru: estamos en mi casa, mirando una película de acción y InuYasha esta quien sabe donde haciendo quien sabe que**

**Rin: ¿podrías venir a buscarnos?**

**Sesshomaru: ya mando la limosina para allá**

**Rin: ¿para que la limosina? **

**Sesshomaru: vamos debes admitir que esas cosas son geniales**

**Rin: bien lo admito, dile que estamos en el centro comercial, ahora estamos saliendo**

**Sesshomaru: está bien, ¿quieres la blanca o la negra?**

**Rin: blanca**

**Sesshomaru: de acuerdo ya las va a buscar**

**Rin: de acuerdo adiós**

**Sesshomaru: adiós (y sin más colgaron) **

**Rin: muy bien ya nos envían un coche **

**Kagome: ¿Qué? ¿No nos vienen a buscar ellos?**

**Rin: no, al parecer no somos más importantes que una película de acción**

**Kagome: oh ya veo, ¿no vienen ellos?**

**Rin: no, nos enviaran una limosina**

**Kagome: ¿¡una limosina?**

**Rin: si, ¿no te gustan?**

**Kagome: claro que si**

**Rin: muy bien entonces no habrá problema (al cabo de unos minutos llego un hombre con traje negro muy elegante, al que yo reconocí como el mayordomo de InuYasha Myoga que se dirigió hacia nosotros)**

**Myoga: disculpen ¿son ustedes Rin y Kagome Taisho?**

**Rin: si somos nosotras**

**Myoga: vengan conmigo por favor, el amo InuYasha y el amo Sesshomaru me han mandado a buscarlas mis señoras**

**Kagome: ¿señoras?**

**Myoga: si, ustedes son las señoras de mis amos (mientras hablaban caminaban)**

**Rin: subamos, quiero llegar a casa, ¡tengo hambre!**

**Kagome: de acuerdo será mejor ir**

**Rin: ¡ya va a ver Sesshomaru! **

**Kagome: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?**

**Rin: ¡ni se digno a venir a buscarnos!**

**Kagome: tranquila Rin**

**Rin: ¿¡pero y si nos pasa algo? (Totalmente histérica)**

**Kagome: cálmate… respira hondo y tranquilízate Rin, le hará mal a tu bebe**

**Rin: tienes razón, me calmare de una vez (llegaron al estacionamiento donde había una gran limosina de color blanco**

**Myoga: por favor suban señoras (les abrió la puerta y ellas entraron, el camino para la casa de InuYasha y Sesshomaru era largo como media hora, se sentaron en los asientos de cuero negro, era gigante por dentro, había un bar donde había varias copas y vino, un equipo de música con muchos CDS ¡y hasta para colgar ropa!)**

**Kagome: ¡esto es sorprendente!**

**Rin: jajaja, ya te acostumbraras… espera a ver la de la luna de miel y… noche de bodas (Rin tenía una cara de pervertida que por poco y sobrepasaba a la de Miroku con Sango… por poco)**

**Kagome: ¡borra esa cara Rin!**

**Rin: ahhh… entonces tu y el ya… (Le dijo a una muy sonrojada Kagome)**

**Kagome: bueno pues… (Kagome no sabía que decir, por un lado Rin era una muy buena amiga, pero por otra parte le daba mucha vergüenza confesarlo) yo…**

**Rin: no hay problema Kagome, no te estoy obligando a que me respondas… con tu silencio ya sé que es cierto (Kagome solo se sonrojo más que un tomate) jajaja, tendrías que ver tu cara Kagome (saco su celular) es mas aquí la tienes (y le saco una foto donde toda su cara era roja) mírate nomas como has quedado (le mostro la foto, había algo extraño en ella, detrás de Kagome había un par de ojos rojos, al verlos Kagome se espanto terriblemente)**

**Kagome: Rin mira la foto**

**Rin: (se volvió con el celular y miro la foto detenidamente) ¿Qué sucede? (volvió a mirar la foto sin entender)**

**Kagome: (le quito el celular y le mostro con su dedo donde estaban los ojos, esos ojos mostraban gran odio y rencor, también se podía notar el deseo de ver sangre derramada) mira Rin, ¡no me digas que no lo ves!**

**Rin: (Rin palideció de inmediato) Kagome esto es muy grave, ¿Qué puede ser esto? ¡No lo entiendo!... ¡ya se!**

**Kagome: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Rin: le preguntaremos a el papa de InuYasha Inu-no Taisho el ha vivido mucho tiempo, de seguro sabrá que significa esto**

**Kagome: me pregunto que significara esto**

**Rin: según me ha contado InuYasha eres una sacerdotisa, ¿me equivoco?**

**Kagome: no Rin, soy la sacerdotisa Kagome guardiana de la perla de Shikon**

**Rin: ¿¡Tú eres la guardiana de la perla?**

**Kagome: así es, ¿hay algún problema?**

**Rin: ¡eso es! Ese demonio esta tras la perla**

**Kagome: es imposible Rin, siempre tengo un campo de fuerza contra Youkais **

**Rin: ¿y cómo no puedo verlo?**

**Kagome: (cerré los ojos y me concentre en hacer aparecer el campo, era de un color rosa claro) es porque es…**

**Rin: invisible**

**Kagome: exacto **

**Rin: no encuentro otra explicación**

**Kagome: yo tampoco, mis campos de fuerza siempre fueron impenetrables**

**Rin: no encuentro otra explicación más que lo allá penetrado**

**Kagome: tal vez cuando me hiciste sonrojar baje por un segundo la guardia, por eso es que no puedo mostrar mis sentimientos, pero siempre lo hago cuando estoy con Sesshomaru y InuYasha porque si no los terminare purificando**

**Rin: ya veo Kagome**

**Kagome: por lo que cuando estamos solas trato de mantenerlo para que ningún Youkai se me acerque**

**Rin: ¿ya te ah pasado antes?**

**Kagome: millones de veces, Youkais que quieren volverse más fuertes con la ayuda de la perla, pero todos terminan igual, purificados por mis poderes**

**Rin: y… ¿tus poderes son los suficientes como para matar a Sesshomaru?**

**Kagome: si y si bien no matarlo dejarle la vida pendiendo de un hilo con todos mis poderes**

**Rin: ¡guau! ¿Te das cuenta?**

**Kagome: ¿Qué?**

**Rin: podemos obligarlos a que hagan lo que queramos**

**Kagome: que ideas las tuyas Rin, no podemos hacerles eso**

**Rin: ¿Por qué no? **

**Kagome: porque si un día mis poderes vallan, estaremos a su merced**

**Rin: que lastima (de pronto la limosina se detuvo y Myoga nos abrió la puerta)**

**Myoga: mis señoras por favor bajen**

**Rin/Kagome: si (primero salió Rin y le siguió Kagome)**

**Rin: ya me va a escuchar Sesshomaru por no a vernos venido a buscar**

**Kagome: jajaja **

**Rin: es que… ¿cómo pudo hacerme esto?**

**Kagome: tranquila Rin**

**Rin: ya me va a escuchar ese maldito**

**Kagome: uf (suspiro y entraron a la casa enseguida Rin se dirigió al living donde estaba Sesshomaru mirando su película y comía palomitas)**

**Rin: ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Me puedes decir porque no viniste a buscarnos! (el susodicho pego un salto debido a que estaba concentrado viendo la película que ni hoyo a su mujer caminar hacia el)**

**Sesshomaru: es que es muy buena la película**

**Rin: ¡¿así? ¡Pues acuéstate con la película! ¡Y que ella te haga de comer! ¡Y que tenga a tus higos! ¡Además…! (Sesshomaru se dio vuelta tan rápido que ni lo vieron y la beso para que se calmara, cuando se separo la miro a los ojos, él sabía muy bien que cuando la miraba a los ojos se le iban todos los rastros de enojo que tenia contra él) Ohh no, no lo harás de nuevo Sesshomaru, esta vez no te funcionara**

**Kagome: ¡¿Dónde estas InuYasha?**

**Inuyasha: ¡en el patio de atrás! Ven aquí, tengo algo para ti (enseguida Kagome se dirigió a donde sentía la presencia de su querido novio, cuando llego al patio donde estaba InuYasha, vio para su completa sorpresa a InuYasha al lado de una limosina de color negro con un moño dorado gigante en el medio) ¿Qué te parece tu regalo de bodas?**

**Kagome: ¡oh por dios! ¡Compraste una limosina! **

**Inuyasha: si la otra es fea y vieja, esta es millones de veces mejor, la usaremos para ir a nuestra luna de miel**

**Kagome: ¿Dónde planeas ir?**

**Inuyasha: no lo sé, ¿Dónde te gustaría?**

**Kagome: luego lo hablaremos (a Kagome en el instante en que lo vio al lado de la limosina con un gran moño casi se cae de la sorpresa) **

**Inuyasha: perdona que no te fuera a buscar pero quería darle algunos toques especiales a la limo**

**Kagome: ¡oh! ¡Inuyasha! (no pudo evitarlo y empezó a sollozar)**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?**

**Kagome: eres el mejor InuYasha (mirándolo a los ojos, para luego ir acercándose poco a poco hasta ver sus labios unirse en un dulce y apasionado beso) te lo agradezco mucho**

**Inuyasha: (se sonrojo tremendamente) bueno eh…no es nada… ¿quieres ver el interior?**

**Kagome: claro**

**Inuyasha: pues ven (la agarro de la mano fuertemente pero no demasiado y la jalo hasta la puerta de la limosina, abrió la puerta y dejo ver una estupenda cama para dos, un bar de refrescos, un sillón de dos plazas, un estante de comidas, un lavado y para sorpresa de Kagome un baño)**

**(N.A: bueno, el baño es algo así como que tiene un pozo o algo cerrado para que ahí queden las necesidades y luego lo limpian, si necesitan más explicaciones me avisan ¿sí?)**

**Kagome: InuYasha esto es genial, es gigante**

**Inuyasha: estás viendo la primera limosina/casa o algo así, no le entendí bien al vendedor**

**Kagome: es realmente genial, ¿es para después de la luna de miel?**

**Inuyasha: así es, iremos en limo ¿te parece bien? **

**Kagome: es genial**

**Inuyasha: aquí tienes mi regalo de bodas**

**Kagome: jajaja**

**Sesshomaru: ¡INUYASHA! ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡RIN VA A DAR A LUZ!**

**Kagome: oh mierda**

**Inuyasha: ¡vamos!**

**Kagome: si**

**Sesshomaru: APRESURENSEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ¡RAPIDO! ¡NO PIENZO ESPERARLOS!**

**Inuyasha: (corrieron enseguida hacia la casa, Rin estaba llorando en brazos de Sesshomaru que parecía totalmente desesperado) ¿¡qué haces? ¡Súbela al auto estúpido!**

**Sesshomaru: (asintió mientras corría afuera metiendo a Rin enseguida, entraron InuYasha y Kagome y partieron al hospital)**


	15. Descubriendo cosas

**Sesshomaru: ¡INUYASHA! ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡RIN VA A DAR A LUZ!**

**Kagome: oh mierda**

**Inuyasha: ¡vamos!**

**Kagome: si**

**Sesshomaru: APRESURENSEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ¡RAPIDO! ¡NO PIENZO ESPERARLOS!**

**Inuyasha: (corrieron enseguida hacia la casa, Rin estaba llorando en brazos de Sesshomaru que parecía totalmente desesperado) ¿¡qué haces? ¡Súbela al auto estúpido!**

**Sesshomaru: (asintió mientras corría afuera metiendo a Rin enseguida, entraron InuYasha y Kagome y partieron al hospital)**

**Inuyasha: guau ¡seré tío!**

**Kagome: ¡y yo tía!**

**Sesshomaru: ¿y que yo seré padre pero me ven gritando?**

**Rin: ¡apúrate de una vez! Las contracciones duelen mucho**

**Sesshomaru: está bien, lo siento, tranquilízate**

**Rin: ¡bien! ¡Apresúrate!**

**Sesshomaru: tranquila (acelero y en poco tiempo llego al hospital, cuando bajo, corrió por todo el hospital, soltando palabrotas a todo aquel que se le cruzara. Cuando por fin estuvo en maternidad Sesshomaru se tranquilizo un poco, solo un poco)**

**Sesshomaru: ¡demonios! ¡¿Por qué tardaran tanto? (Sesshomaru estaba histérico, porque tal y como su hermano podía oler el olor a sangre que provenía de Rin)**

**Inuyasha: cálmate Sesshomaru, Rin estará bien**

**Sesshomaru: ¿¡cómo puedes saberlo?**

**Inuyasha: porque los doctores saben lo que hacen**

**Kagome: puedes pasar a verla Sesshomaru**

**Inuyasha: claro que no Kagome**

**Kagome: ¿Por qué no?**

**Sesshomaru: porque si llego a ver que le hacen algo los mataría a todos**

**Inuyasha: y no quiero tener problemas**

**Kagome: comprendo**

**Sesshomaru: ¿puedes ir a verla tu Kagome?**

**Kagome: claro que si (entro en la habitación, y luego de unos minutos, se escucho el llanto de un bebe, justo en ese momento salió Kagome con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos) aquí está Sesshomaru (le susurro lo ultimo para que solo él y InuYasha la escucharan) le eh puesto un conjuro para que no se vea su parte Youkai**

**Sesshomaru: está bien, te lo agradezco**

**Kagome: no es nada, Rin tendrá que salir en un par de horas, los médicos dicen que perdió mucha sangre, también me dijeron que será muy fuerte**

**Sesshomaru: está bien**

**Inuyasha: será mejor que nos vallamos Kagome, debemos descansar…sobre todo tú**

**Kagome: no olvides que no soy una simple humana. Soy una sacerdotisa y tengo mas resistencia de la que te podrías imaginar**

**Inuyasha: está bien, siento ofenderte**

**Kagome: no te preocupes, vámonos**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo**

**Kagome: adiós Sesshomaru **

**Inuyasha: adiós hermano, te veré luego, mucha suerte con el bebe**

**Sesshomaru: gracias, adiós (InuYasha puso su mano en el hombro de su novia y se fueron de ahí, dejando a Sesshomaru con su bebe. Cuando llegaron InuYasha y Kagome se dirigieron a su habitación)**

**Kagome: ¿Por qué lo dejamos solo?**

**Inuyasha: porque tengo algo para hacer que no tiene nada que ver con descansar… (Hizo una sonrisa traviesa y sexi según Kagome)**

**Kagome: ya lo sé, eres un pervertido**

**Inuyasha: pero solo para ti lo soy**

**Kagome: jajaja**

**Inuyasha: pero dime ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que iba a decir?**

**Kagome: puedo leer el pensamiento**

**Inuyasha: demonios, ni en mi propia cabeza tendré privacidad**

**Kagome: claro que si, solamente la leo para averiguar algo**

**Inuyasha: ya veo… ¿Cómo mis planes?**

**Kagome: exacto**

**Inuyasha: ¡qué mala suerte!**

**Kagome: no te preocupes (en ese momento Kagome sintió una puntada en el lugar donde tenía la perla de Shikon, por el tremendo dolor cayó al suelo de rodillas, InuYasha se quedo estático al ver como se desvanecía y agarraba la perla de Shikon en sus manos) perla Shikon ¿hice este sacrificio por ti? (en ese momento se desmallo para el desconcierto de InuYasha)**

**InuYasha: ¡¿Kagome? (La tomo en brazos. Ella no mostraba señales de estar bien asique la acostó en su cama y fue a buscar a una vieja amiga que también era sacerdotisa Hitomiko, dejo a Kagome y se fue enseguida en su auto al templo de su vieja amiga)**

**Inuyasha: ¡Hitomiko! (llego exhausto al templo, ella estaba barriendo la entrada con su traje de sacerdotisa puesto) Hitomiko necesito tu ayuda**

**Hitomiko: ¿qué te ah pasado Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: mi… (Trato en vano de recuperar la respiración) mi…mi novia se ha desmallado…**

**Hitomiko: pues llévala a un hospital InuYasha, es muy fácil**

**Inuyasha: no, no es por cualquier cosa**

**Hitomiko: ¿Qué le sucedió? A todo esto ¿Quién es ella?**

**Inuyasha: Kagome, Kagome Higurashi**

**Hitomiko: ¿¡tu novia es Kagome Higurashi?**

**Inuyasha: sí, ¿qué hay de malo?**

**Hitomiko: hay InuYasha, no es bueno que te enamores de una sacerdotisa tan poderosa como ella, podía matarte en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos**

**Inuyasha: no importa, no es por eso que vine, necesito que vengas a verla, se ah desmallado y susurro esto "perla Shikon ¿hice este sacrificio por ti?" se agarro el pecho y se desmallo ¿tienes alguna idea de que es lo que le paso?**

**(Pareció alarmada de inmediato) ¿Con quién la dejaste InuYasha?**

**Inuyasha: está sola, ¿Por qué?**

**Hitomiko: ¡oh no InuYasha! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Hay que ir con ella ahora!**

**Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué sucede?**

**Hitomiko: no hay tiempo te lo explicare en el camino (haci corrieron al auto de InuYasha, este al ver la clara preocupación en los ojos de Hitomiko apresuro el paso) veras (comenzó a relatar, el camino seria largo) Kagome como tú debes saber es la guardiana de la perla de Shikon**

**InuYasha: si**

**Hitomiko: la perla está formada por varios espíritus y sacerdotisas que an quedado atrapadas por la perla…un espíritu si es lo suficiente fuerte puede tratar de salir de la perla, pero a costa de quien la lleva**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué le sucederá a Kagome?**

**Hitomiko: no lo sé InuYasha, puede que el espíritu resulte lo suficiente fuerte como para salir, también puede desintegrarse al estar saliendo o en el mejor caso no pueda salir por ser demasiado débil**

**Inuyasha: ya veo**

**Hitomiko: bien, te advierto que Kagome puede estar en peligro **

**Inuyasha: si, ¿Qué hacemos?**

**Hitomiko: tratare de hablar con el espíritu**

**InuYasha: ¿y cómo lo harás?**

**Hitomiko: ya lo veras**

**Inuyasha: está bien mientras ayudes a Kagome**

**Hitomiko: me sorprendiste de verdad Inuyasha **

**Inuyasha: ¿así? ¿Por qué?**

**Hitomiko: tú tener una novia…**

**Inuyasha: ¡oye!**

**Hitomiko: y una sacerdotisa…debo admitir que eres valiente **

**Inuyasha: siempre lo he sido**

**Hitomiko: claro como cuando trate de purificarte que te escondiste atrás de Sesshomaru**

**Inuyasha: ¡eso no cuenta!**

**Hitomiko: ¿Por qué no?**

**Inuyasha: era chico**

**Hitomiko: ¿y ahora no?**

**Inuyasha: te fui a buscar para que ayudes a mi novia no a que me critiques**

**Hitomiko: de acuerdo lo siento**

**InuYasha: ¿Qué harás con Kagome?**

**Hitomiko: ya lo veras Inuyasha no seas impaciente**

**Inuyasha: está bien (cuando llegaron a su casa InuYasha guio a Hitomiko a su habitación, pero para el desconcierto de Inuyasha Kagome no se encontraba en la cama) ¿A dónde se habrá metido? (cuando se aproximaron a la cama la puerta se cerro de golpe mostrando a Kagome que había estado escondida detrás de la puerta hasta ese momento, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, pero cuando levanto la vista pudieron ver que tenía los ojos color rojo carmesí y le habían salido unos colmillos que le sobresalían sobre el labio) ¿eres tu Kagome?**

**Hitomiko: ¡InuYasha atrápala! Esta poseída (InuYasha al escuchar esto se abalanzo sobre Kagome pero esta escalo las paredes con total naturalidad quedando en el techo de cabeza)**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué es lo que le paso?**

**Hitomiko: el demonio a tomado control de su cuerpo, es muy fuerte y Kagome no ha podido controlarlo**

**Inuyasha: pero ella no es débil**

**Hitomiko: pero el demonio es demasiado fuerte, de seguro se ha aliado con otros y la han atacado cuando bajo la guardia**

**Inuyasha: ¿y porque lo hizo?**

**Hitomiko: (Hitomiko dudo en responderle, pero al final pensó que era mejor decirle la verdad) por estar contigo, es la razón por la cual nosotras las sacerdotisas no podemos enamorarnos**

**InuYasha: ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella?**

**Hitomiko: por el momento solamente hay que atarla (Inuyasha trato de bajarla con un par de ataques pero les fue inútil, al final Hitomiko decidió hacerlo ella misma, de su traje saco un pergamino y se lo tiro a Kagome haciendo que esta callera sin remedio)**

**Kagome: ¿Qué demonios me hiciste sacerdotisa insignificante? (esa no era la voz de Kagome, claramente uno se daba cuenta de que estaba poseída por un espíritu muy poderoso, Hitomiko simplemente lo ignoro y le coloco otro pergamino en la frente haciendo que esté saliera del cuerpo de Kagome y se introdujera en la perla de nuevo)**

**Inuyasha: ¿te encuentras bien Kagome?**

**Kagome: si, ¿quién es ella?**

**Hitomiko: soy Hitomiko vieja amiga de Inuyasha…**

**Kagome: y la sacerdotisa que cuida del santuario del oeste**

**Hitomiko: acertaste querida Kagome, dime ¿cómo te encuentras?**

**Kagome: mejor creo**

**Hitomiko: en ese caso llamaremos al espíritu para preguntarle cual es su objetivo**

**Kagome: me parece bien**

**Inuyasha: ¿cómo lo harán?**

**Kagome: Nos relajaremos en un ambiente sin ruidos y con luz tenue para centrarnos más en lo que estamos haciendo. Pondremos un vaso de agua con sal, en una mesita y encenderemos dos velitas negras. Encenderemos un incienso, a ser posible de cono y puro, no de los de pacotilla y nos concentraremos **

**Inuyasha: ¿todo eso?**

**Hitomiko: es necesario**

**Kagome: (cuando por fin consiguieron todo se dispusieron a contactar al espíritu, pusieron la perla al medio de la mesita rodeada de la sal, Kagome y Hitomiko empezaron con sus posiciones de manos y pronto de sus dedos empezaron a brotar sus poderes espirituales, los de Hitomiko era de color violeta y negro, los de Kagome eran de color rosa y celeste claro. Una luz salió de la perla y se transformo en un cuerpo transparente por ser un espíritu, tenía el cabello largo y ojos rojos como los que había tenido Kagome momentos antes de contactarlo, llevaba unas ropas de color morado y negro sombrío, se podría decir que había estado mucho tiempo dentro de la perla) dinos tu nombre espíritu **

**Espíritu: una par de humanas y un sucio hanyou no es merecedor de saber mi nombre**

**Inuyasha: ¿¡a quien le dices sucio hanyou estúpido espíritu?**

**Espíritu: yo solo digo lo que veo**

**Kagome/Hitomiko: InuYasha cálmate**

**Inuyasha: ¡Keh!**

**Hitomiko: contestanos espíritu, o de lo contrario te sellaremos en la perla para siempre**

**Espíritu: Naraku, ¿contentas malditas humanas?**

**Kagome: no…**

**Hitomiko: dinos ¿qué es lo que quieres?**

**Naraku: les contare solo porque no me podrán detener, tengo planeado salir de esta maldita prisión en la que me han condenado**

**Kagome: y… ¿se puede saber cómo planeas hacerlo?**

**Naraku: poseeré un cuerpo y por fin saldré libre de la perla, y cuando eso pase acabare con todo este maldito mundo… (No pudo seguir hablando porque Hitomiko y Kagome separaron las manos y el espíritu desapareció inmediatamente)**

**Hitomiko: esto es malo**

**Kagome: estoy de acuerdo **

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué piensan hacer chicas?**

**Kagome: yo debo volver al templo, allí el espirito perderá sus fuerzas y podre mantenerlo a raya**

**Inuyasha: pero… ¿Qué pasara cuando nos casemos? Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo**

**Kagome: lo siento InuYasha, los deberes son primero (dijo muy tristemente y con la cabeza gacha)**

**Hitomiko: ¿y si construyen un templo aquí?**

**Inuyasha: ¿se puede hacer eso?**

**Hitomiko: si**

**InuYasha: ¿Qué dices Kagome? ¿Lo hacemos?**

**Kagome: no lo sé, ¿donde seria eso?**

**Inuyasha: lo aremos en la parte de atrás en el patio**

**Hitomiko: pienso que es una buena idea**

**Kagome: muy bien**

**Inuyasha: está decidido en unos días cuando Rin ya esté aquí, Sesshomaru me ayudara**

**Kagome: muy bien**

**Hitomiko: mi trabajo aquí está hecho, ven a visitarme alguna vez InuYasha, pero que no sea por el fin del mundo**

**Inuyasha: jajaja, de acuerdo. Kagome llevare a Hitomiko tu quédate aquí**

**Hitomiko: no InuYasha, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? No dejes a Kagome sola. Yo iré sola**

**Inuyasha: ¿y si te atacan?**

**Hitomiko: no me pasara nada**

**Kagome: ¿por qué no te llevas mi arco Hitomiko? Estoy segura de que te servirá tiene mucho poder**

**Hitomiko: pero es tuyo Kagome**

**Kagome: tómalo como un regalo por ayudarme**

**Hitomiko: de acuerdo, gracias Kagome **

**Kagome: de nada**

**Inuyasha: vamos te acompañare **

**Hitomiko: está bien, solo hasta la salida (dicho esto la acompañaron hasta la entrada de la casa, vieron como Hitomiko se alejaba con el arco en alto y saludando a todo el mundo que la veía, al final entraron en la casa cuando ya no la veían y se dispusieron a descansar de los sucesos pasados, se dieron las buenas noches y se durmieron en brazos del otro)**


	16. Un corazon roto

**El llanto de un bebe los despertó, cuando por fin se incorporaron, se lavaron la cara para despertarse y bajaron de la mano, para su sorpresa cuando miraron el reloj de la cocina eran las 11:45 de la mañana, se dirigieron al refrigerador a buscar algo de comer. Sin que se dieran cuenta alguien se arrimo a la puerta de la cocina, Rin y Sesshomaru habían llegado a casa hacia unas pocas horas luego de que Rin diera a luz a un hermoso varón, su cabello era de color marrón al igual que su madre, pero los ojos y la cara de su padre, era la viva imagen de ambos. Se les acerco cuidadosamente queriendo asustarlos**

**Rin: Buh (Rin los toco en los hombros pero ninguno se movió de su lugar solamente se dieron vuelta tranquilamente para mirarla a los ojos) ¿no los asuste? (pregunto decepcionada)**

**Kagome: claro que no Rin. Yo soy una sacerdotisa y él un demonio, el puede detectar tu olor y escucharte y yo puedo sentir tu presencia**

**Rin: eso no es justo (haciendo un puchero)**

**Inuyasha: lo mismo pasara con tu bebe, siempre sabrá a donde estas**

**Rin: ¿no tendré privacidad?**

**Inuyasha: digamos que no**

**Rin: no es justo…oye Kagome ¿averiguaste algo de los ojos que estaban en la foto atrás tuyo?**

**Kagome: (Kagome al escuchar esto enseguida se puso algo triste y frustrada) si…debo hablar con todos ustedes…por favor vámonos todos a la sala –**_**no puedo hacer peligrar la vida de InuYasha y mis amigos, por más que me duela tendré que irme, una vez que su eminencia Hijiri me entrene y termine con Naraku podre volver y arreglar las cosas con InuYasha**_**-**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué sucede Kagome? (a InuYasha no le gustaba la mirada que tenia Kagome, denotaba una profunda tristeza) ¿sucede algo?**

**Kagome: ya lo hablaremos (caminaron hasta la cocina, Rin había ido a buscar a Sesshomaru, que en esos momentos estaba con el bebe cuidándolo y velando por su sueño, en unos momentos bajaron Sesshomaru y Rin)**

**Inuyasha: muy bien, ya estamos todos aquí Kagome, salvo Miroku que está durmiendo todavía**

**Kagome: yo… InuYasha… me voy…**

**Inuyasha: ¡¿eh?**

**Kagome: me voy… de aquí, yo…no te amo**

**Inuyasha: ¿¡qué? (Podía sentir como su corazón se rompía en pedazos ante la confesión de Kagome) ¿Por qué?**

**Kagome: yo…no quiero estar con…hibrido (Kagome ya estaba sollozando, su corazón no daba para más, había dejado de latir en el momento en que le dijo eso a InuYasha. Por otra parte Sesshomaru y Rin los miraban incrédulos. Kagome sabía que le rompería el corazón a InuYasha y ella también se lo estaba rompiendo sola. Decidió irse de una vez, cuando más rápido se fuera más rápido podría volver al lado de InuYasha y decirle la verdad e implorarle que la perdonara) esto se acabo Inuyasha… lo siento (le entrego en anillo y se fue corriendo de ahí, sin embargo le dejo un mensaje a Sesshomaru mentalmente, el cual decía "por favor cuídalo, volveré cuando allá resuelto unos problemas. No quiero que le pase nada, lo amo demasiado para que le pase algo, cuando allá terminado mi cometido tal vez si es que salgo viva de esto volveré y le aclarare todo…es posible que no vuelva mi alma está ligada a la perla por lo cual si ese espíritu se destruye yo tendré que tomar su lugar…adiós Sesshomaru" a lo que Sesshomaru se quedo pensativo, pero dispuesto a cumplir con lo que le había pedido Kagome)**

**Inuyasha: no puedo creerlo (cayó de rodillas, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, se había enamorado de Kagome y para que para que ella se arrepintiera y lo dejara, solo por ser un maldito hanyou) Sesshomaru…**

**Sesshomaru: ¿hmm?**

**Inuyasha: hazme un favor…**

**Sesshomaru: el cual sería…**

**Inuyasha: mátame**

**Sesshomaru/Rin: ¿¡QUE?**

**Inuyasha: sin la mujer que amo no tiene caso vivir, mátame ahora **

**Sesshomaru: (lo agarro de la ropa y lo elevo en el aire dejándolo suspendido) escúchame y escúchame bien imbécil, no vale la pena querer morir por una cosa así**

**Inuyasha: no veo razón por la cual vivir si no tengo a mi Kagome**

**Sesshomaru: eres un estúpido Inuyasha, ¿no te diste cuenta? Hasta Rin debe haberse dado cuenta**

**Inuyasha: ¿de qué hablas?**

**Sesshomaru: ella te ama idiota, solo te está protegiendo. ¡Ella puede morir al acabar con ese espíritu! ¡Y trataba de salvarte! ¡Quiere que vivas! ¿¡Porque crees que termino contigo?**

**Inuyasha: yo…**

**Sesshomaru: ¡tu nada me escuchaste! Vas a ir tras ella y la ayudaras en lo que necesite a menos de que ¿quieras que te mate de la forma más cruel que se me ocurra?**

**Inuyasha: ella dijo que no me amaba**

**Sesshomaru: ¡definitivamente eres un idiota! ¡Fue para que no la fueras a buscar o la sigas! ¡Si la hubieras visto a los ojos y le hubieses pedido que te los repitiera mientras te miraba no lo habría podido soporta! ¿sabes lo que me dijo por pensamiento? "por favor cuídalo, volveré cuando allá resuelto unos problemas. No quiero que le pase nada, lo amo demasiado para que le pase algo, cuando allá terminado mi cometido tal vez si es que salgo viva de esto volveré y le aclarare todo…es posible que no vuelva, mi alma está ligada a la perla por lo cual si ese espíritu se destruye yo tendré que tomar su lugar…adiós Sesshomaru" ella volverá InuYasha. Pero tú eres el estúpido que no la sigue**

**Rin: ¿Qué es esa perla? (dijo Rin con algo de temor)**

**Inuyasha: larga historia**

**Sesshomaru: no hay tiempo hay que ir a buscar a Kagome antes de que haga una tontería**

**Inuyasha: pero no sé donde puede estar, ella me confesó hace poco que podía transportarse a donde quisiera**

**Flash Back**

_**Inuyasha: ¿Kagome?**_

_**Kagome: ¿Qué sucede InuYasha? (dijo con vos dulce)**_

_**Inuyasha: ¿Qué poderes tienes?**_

_**Kagome: oh… ¿para qué quieres saberlo?**_

_**Inuyasha: es por curiosidad**_

_**Kagome: a ver… puedo leer la mente, lanzar flechas purificadoras y selladoras, hacerme invisible, cambiar mi apariencia y…mi preferida la tele transportación**_

_**Inuyasha: ¿tele transportación? ¿Y eso como lo haces?**_

_**Kagome: me concentro en el lugar a donde quiero ir y con una cantidad de energía que depende lo lejos que quiera ir me tele transporto**_

_**Inuyasha: ¿lo has hecho antes?**_

_**Kagome: si, cuando era chica**_

_**InuYasha: ¿Cuánta energía necesitas para tele transportarte?**_

_**Kagome: depende, casi siempre al único lugar que me tele transporto es al templo de mi sensei Hijiri**_

**Fin del Flash Black**

**Sesshomaru: ahí es donde debe estar**

**Inuyasha: ¡¿Dónde?**

**Sesshomaru: ¡en ese templo idiota! Ahí es donde debe estar**

**Inuyasha: hay que ir enseguida**

**Sesshomaru/Rin: si (pero cuando ambos hombres estaban a punto de salir Rin los detuvo**

**Rin: ¡esperen! No sabemos dónde queda ese templo **

**Inuyasha: ¡es cierto! ¡Mierda!**

**Sesshomaru: ¡su olor! (ambos hermanos empezaron a olfatear el aire, pero Kagome fue más inteligente que los hermanos Taisho y escondió su aroma, sin posibilidad de rastrearla) ¡demonios! ¡Esa mujer es lista!**

**Rin: ¡¿y qué esperabas? ¿Qué se los dejara fácil?**

**Sesshomaru: (puso su mano en el hombro de InuYasha) lo siento hermano, pero ahora lo que debemos hacer es esperar, cuando hayan pasado unos días y que ella se confié que no la buscamos lo haremos**

**Inuyasha: ¿pero y si le pasa algo malo? ¿¡Y si no estoy con ella? ¡Podría pasarle algo! (Sesshomaru el cual ya se había cansado de la histeria de InuYasha le da un puñetazo en el estomago y lo desmalla)**

**Rin: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**Sesshomaru: no tuve otra opción, se puso muy pesado (murmuro Sesshomaru)**

**Rin: eso no es justificación para lo que acabas de hacer **

**Sesshomaru: ¡Keh! Fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para callarlo**

**Rin: dime Sesshomaru… ¿tú que hubieses hecho si yo hubiera roto nuestro compromiso y me hubiera ido porque tú eres un Youkai y me dabas miedo?**

**Sesshomaru: te buscaría**

**Rin: ¿y si yo buscaba la forma de desaparecer mi olor?**

**Sesshomaru: te buscaría como un loco**

**Rin: ¿y no te pondrías histérico si no me encuentras?**

**Sesshomaru: completamente**

**Rin: ahora vez como se siente InuYasha…el está enamorado de Kagome, sin ella su vida no es nada. Por eso yo lo comprendo, a nosotros nos pasaría lo mismo si uno de los dos se va del lado del otro**

**Sesshomaru: está bien, pero lo hecho, hecho esta**

**Rin: iré a buscar alcohol para despertarlo**

**Sesshomaru: no espera (la tomo del brazo antes de que se fuera) ¿Por qué no mejor le damos un hermanito a Riku? (le lanzo una mirada sensual al igual que una sonrisa picara)**

**Rin: claro que si perrito (dijo Rin seductoramente, de ahí no hubo vuelta atrás, subieron a la habitación y no salieron en unas cuantas horas)**

**Mientras tanto cuando Kagome se había ido de la casa de InuYasha se dirigió a la suya a avisarle a su madre que se iría al templo del norte a entrenar para volverse más fuerte y poder derrotar al espíritu **

**Naomi: ¿enserio tienes que irte Kagome?**

**Kagome: si madre, es crucial que me vuelva más fuerte, de lo contrario el espíritu de la perla me hará tomar su lugar en ella**

**Naomi: cuéntame que es lo que paso por favor Kagome**

**Kagome: veras mama lo que sucedió es que un espíritu de la perla de Shikon se está volviendo más fuerte a cada momento, si no hago algo saldrá de la perla y me encerrara a mí en ella (Naomi se tapo la boda para no soltar un grito de angustia)**

**Naomi: ¿podrás hacerlo sola Kagome?**

**Kagome: si mama**

**Naomi: muy bien, confió en ti mi niña, tu eres muy fuerte podrás acabar con ese espíritu siempre estaré orgullosa de ti **

**Kagome: gracias mama, debo irme, volveré en un mes**

**Naomi: muy bien, que tengas suerte hija mía**

**Kagome: adiós mama**

**Naomi: buena suerte Kagome**

**De acuerdo vale sé que me tarde mucho y lo siento mucho es que me ha costado un poco y con la escuela a la tarde se me complica mucho **

**Pero de todos modos ¡juro que terminare el flick!**

**Se despide ante todas ustedes**

**Lady Itati Zuu**


	17. Su eminencia Hijiri

**Kagome: gracias mama, debo irme, volveré en un mes**

**Naomi: muy bien, que tengas suerte hija mía**

**Kagome: adiós mama**

**Naomi: buena suerte Kagome**

**Así se dispuso a salir de su casa no sin antes ir por ropa y comida para el largo viaje que debía realizar. Sin embargo las cosas no estaban bien para InuYasha le estaba yendo fatal sin su Kagome la mujer de la que se llego a enamorar perdidamente y la misma que hace unos días le había roto su pobre corazón al despreciarlo por lo que era, pero no la culpaba ya que todos lo hacían, era por ser un maldito hanyou. Un hanyou un sangre sucia que estaba condenado a ser odiado por los humanos y darle asco a los Youkais de raza pura como su hermano y su padre. Se había encerrado en su propio mundo apartándose de todo y de todos casi no comía, Sesshomaru y Rin lo obligaban a comer y a cuidarse porque el ya no lo hacía desde que ella se fue. No salía no hacía nada**

**Rin: ¡InuYasha ven a comer con nosotros! (grito desde abajo, el simplemente no contesto, esperaron su contestación por 5 minutos y al final fue Sesshomaru quien hablo)**

**Sesshomaru: ¡si no vienes por ti mismo iré yo y te bajare de los pelos InuYasha! (ante el silencio de InuYasha Sesshomaru se arto y subió el mismo a buscarlo, de lo enojado que estaba pateo la puerta que lo separaba rompiéndola a la mitad, entro súper enojado y ahí lo encontró sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida. Sin tenerle la menor compasión se dirigió a donde estaba y lo agarro de los pelos tirándolo así al piso y arrastrándolo escaleras abajo golpeándole la cabeza con los escalones) vas a comer lo quieras o no InuYasha (este se limitaba a permanecer en silencio) oye InuYasha ella volverá**

**Inuyasha: eso no es cierto (esas palabras fueron las primeras desde que ella se fue) no volverá han pasado tres días y no he vuelto a verla **

**Sesshomaru: es porque se fue de viaje, a visitar a una sacerdotisa que se hace llamar "Hijiri" dicen que ella es quien preparo a las sacerdotisas más poderosas de todas**

**Rin: ¿cómo lo sabes Sesshomaru? (Sesshomaru era el más preocupado por su hermano, era el que lo obligaba a comer)**

**El viaje a las montañas del norte le había llevado tres tediosos días hasta que por fin puedo llegar al templo en la montaña de su eminencia Hijiri**

**Hijiri: buenos días querida Kagome ¿Cómo estas cuidando la perla?**

**Kagome: bien mi señora, pero hay algo…**

**Hijiri: ¿Qué te acongoja querida?**

**Kagome: un espíritu…llamado Naraku quiere salir de la perla, me ha amenazado **

**Hijiri: ya veo… y has venido a volverte más fuerte ¿estoy en lo cierto? **

**Kagome: si**

**Hijiri: ven por aquí Kagome, te preparare una habitación **

**Kagome: si (así se adentraron en el templo de su eminencia Hijiri, donde la condujo hasta una de las habitaciones más grandes del lugar)**

**Hijiri: esta será la habitación donde permanecerás mientras estés aquí entrenando, por cierto Kagome ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte? ¿Como es este espíritu?**

**Kagome: en verdad no lo sé, solo he hablado con él una vez y no resulto**

**Hijiri: en ese caso lo aremos otra vez, quiero conocer a este espíritu, ¿lo llamaste tu sola?**

**Kagome: no, la sacerdotisa Hitomiko me ayudo, estaba algo débil porque en ese momento el espíritu intento salir y me quede sin fuerzas tras evitar que salga**

**Hijiri: no te preocupes mi niña yo te ayudare a volverte más fuerte, descuida derrotaremos a ese maldito espíritu. Lo primero que hay que hacer es contactarnos con el **

**Kagome: claro que si**

**Hijiri: vamos, acompáñame al salón de meditación, allí lo contactaremos**

**Kagome: si (así se dirigieron al salón donde Hijiri meditaba, pusieron la perla en el centro y empezaron con los rezos, esta vez sería diferente, harían que Naraku les dijera toda la verdad de lo que les preguntaran)**

**Hijiri: muy bien, ¡sal espíritu maligno! (de la perla empezó a emerger una luz morada con toques de negro, luego pudieron distinguir una figura la misma que había visto la ves pasada) **

**Naraku: ¿para qué me han llamado ahora? No podrán detenerme de todos modos**

**Hijiri: dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres con la sacerdotisa Kagome?**

**Naraku: no tengo porque decírtelo bruja**

**Hijiri: Kagome (esa era una seña, cuando Hijiri dijera su nombre tendría que ocasionarle un dolor al espíritu para que respondiera, así coloco sus manos y con un rezo hizo que el espíritu gimiera de dolor) ¿quieres que lo repita?**

**Naraku: de todos modos ninguna sobrevivirá**

**Hijiri: entonces dinos espíritu**

**Naraku: he permanecido en esa perla durante 500 años cuando la sacerdotisa Midoriko me encerró con ella y ya estoy cansado de estar allí luchando con esa maldita sacerdotisa que nunca descansa, ese siclo es interminable, pero que yo mismo terminare**

**Kagome: ¡no puedes hacerlo!**

**Naraku: puedo y lo hare, ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme**

**Hijiri: ¿y qué planeas hacer para lograr tu cometido?**

**Naraku: usare a esa chiquilla que está ahí, robare su cuerpo y lograre salir, ¡no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme! (empezó a reír malvadamente, sin más que decirle o consultarle Hijiri y Kagome lo regresaron a la perla)**

**Hijiri: bien, el entrenamiento comenzara mañana mismo, el espíritu es muy poderoso Kagome, debes tener cuidado **

**Kagome: si**

**Hijiri: bien, retírate a dormir Kagome mañana te despertaras al amanecer y meditaras**

**Kagome: si maestra (así se levanta y camina hasta su habitación en donde estaría todo un mes) ¿me pregunto como estarás InuYasha? ¿Habré roto lo suficiente tu corazón como para que no me quieras más? Te amo InuYasha (susurro al viento mientras miraba la luna por la pequeña ventana y sin más se durmió en los brazos de Morfeo)**

**Mientras en la mansión Taisho un joven de cabellos plateados y de ambarinos ojos que estaba en su habitación de pronto sintió algo en su interior, algo que ni siquiera supo que fue pero era algo reconfortante como la primera vez que Kagome le había dicho te amo y sin más se durmió **


	18. El desespero de Inuyasha

El sol salía por las montañas, los primeros rayos de luz iluminaron toda la mansión Taisho, pero no despertaron a nadie pues todos estaban sentados en la mesa, InuYasha se había cansado de esperar a que Kagome volviera, por lo que decidió ir el mismo a buscarla. Había pasado un mes desde que se fue y no volvía, la espera lo estaba matando y quitándole cada vez más las esperanzas. Sesshomaru le había prometido que si en un mes Kagome no volvía irían a buscarla con la condición de que se cuide como se debe, el recobrando un poco de las esperanzas perdidas acepto. Hay saldrían a buscarla. Por fin la encontraría, pero… ¿y si no quería que la encontraran? ¿Y si ya tenía a otro? ¡Una mujer como ella no tardaría en tener otro hombre a su lado!

InuYasha: ¿Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: ¿mmm?

Inuyasha: ¿y qué tal si tiene a alguien más? Y yo solo voy a importunar (como respuesta Sesshomaru le dio un golpe en la cabeza murmurando un "eres un estúpido" y "y además patético" mientras salía de la habitación para saludar a su esposa e hijo que todavía estaban en la cama) ¡oye! ¿¡Porque me pegas?

Sesshomaru: por tonto (susurro, lo suficiente alto como para que InuYasha lo escuchara) ¡Keh! (luego de unos minutos Sesshomaru bajo)

Sesshomaru: ¿listo para irnos?

Inuyasha: claro, estoy lista para ir a buscar de mi novia

Sesshomaru: muy bien, ya le pedí a Miroku que investigara sobre esa tal Hijiri y donde está su templo

Inuyasha: y… ¿Dónde está?

Sesshomaru: está en las montañas del norte

Inuyasha: ¿y qué estamos esperando? ¡Andando!

Sesshomaru: está bien, vámonos. ¡Adiós Rin!

Rin: adiós mi amor

Sesshomaru: está bien, estoy listo para irnos

Inuyasha: muy bien, vámonos (salieron de la casa y como todavía era de mañana no había nadie en la calle por lo que nadie podía verlos así que empezaron a correr por las calles de la ciudad, estuvieron corriendo durante una hora para por fin encontrar el templo de su eminencia Hijiri. Cuando estaban a unos metros de entrar se encontraron con la gran barrera espiritual que Hijiri había colocado para que ningún demonio lograra pasar a su templo y no rondara los alrededores, chocaron con la barrera y esta los mando varios metros atrás) ¡demonios Sesshomaru! Esa sacerdotisa ha puesto un campo de energía

Sesshomaru: para tu suerte yo he venido preparado

Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué hacemos? ¿¡Y si no vuelvo a ver a Kagome? ¡Seria mi fin! (Sesshomaru ya se estaba hartando de su desespero, le había prometido que encontrarían a Kagome y por Kami que lo harían)

Sesshomaru: cálmate o veras lo que es un buen golpe

Inuyasha: ¿de qué hablas? ¡Ya me has pegado varias veces! y eso… ¡no ayuda nada a mi autoestima!

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué autoestima? Oh hermano has pasado demasiado tiempo con Kagome (se lamento Sesshomaru) que más da, luego de que se hallan casado, tu y yo iremos al planeta donde nos entreno nuestro padre, volverás a comportarte como un hombre

Inuyasha: ¡yo soy un hombre!

Sesshomaru: pues no parece (susurro Sesshomaru, aunque InuYasha lo escucho y se molesto mucho)

InuYasha: en fin… ¿Cómo harás para entrar?

Sesshomaru: yo no lo hare, ese es tu trabajo hermanito (dijo apoyando su brazo en el hombro de este)

Inuyasha: ¿y cómo quieres que lo haga?

Sesshomaru: ¡hay! ¿No me digas que tengo que decirte como hacer todo? ¡Ya estas grandecito! ¿No crees?

Inuyasha: es que no se qué hacer

Sesshomaru: ¡usa a colmillo de acero! No entiendo porque nuestro padre te la dio a ti, no sabes usarla y ni siquiera la tienes en cuenta

Inuyasha: que importa, al fin y al cabo me la dio a mí. ¿No es así Sesshomaru? (dijo InuYasha con burla)

Sesshomaru: no me moleste estúpido (dijo con fastidio, mientras se podía ver como tenia la venita sobresaliendo de lo enojado que estaba mientras que alzaba su puño dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo en la cabeza y haci lo hizo)

Inuyasha: ¡Oye porque me pegas! ¡No he hecho nada malo!

Sesshomaru: te lo mereces, ¡ahora destruye ese campo!

Inuyasha: está bien, está bien no me fastidies (desenfundo a colmillo de acero y este se volvió rojo con el pensamiento de InuYasha, ajito la espada y de ella salió un poderoso ataque que choco con el campo pero no funciono de nada, porque la barrera no se debilito ni un poco) demonios ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

Sesshomaru: nos tele transportaré ahí dentro

Mientras dentro del templo todas las sacerdotisas que estaban allí se alarmaron al sentir un par de poderosas presencias que atacaban el templo. Hitomiko era la más alarmada, por poco y derribaban la barrera.)

Hitomiko: atención todas hay que reforzar la barrera, estos demonios pueden derrotarnos (corrían todos los murmullos de quienes eran, de donde eran, como eran y demás cosas que se le ocurrían) algo es seguro, son demonios muy poderosos, deben tener forma humana…

Kagome: esos son los más poderosos

Hitomiko: así es, como dijo mi aprendiz Kagome los demonios que tienen cuerpo de humano son muy poderosos. Hay que prepararnos para luchar

Todas: ¡sí señora Hitomiko! (todas agarraron un rosario y se pusieron para alzar una barrera más fuerte que la anterior)

Kagome: señora Hitomiko por favor permítame ir a ver quién es el que esta atacando

Hitomiko: pero Kagome, puede pasarte algo y eres la única que puede purificar la perla

Tsubaki: yo podría hacerlo por ella si muere

Hitomiko: ¡como se te ocurre decir eso! Que insensatez

Tsubaki: yo solo digo lo que es cierto

Hitomiko: ¡pues para decir eso no digas nada! (exclamo Hitomiko indignada, nadie había tratado mal nunca a Kagome ni a sus discípulas y ella no sería la primera en hacerlo) Kagome si quieres ir a ver esta bien, pero por favor cuídate eres esencial para la supervivencia del mundo (dijo Hitomiko con tono preocupado)

Kagome: lo sé su eminencia, descuide estaré bien

Hitomiko: muy bien, ve en paz (así Kagome camino por los pasillos del templo hasta llegar a la puerta donde sale y se sorprende no muy gratamente de ver a InuYasha y a Sesshomaru atacando la barrera)

Kagome: ¿¡oye que haces?

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! Sal por favor (InuYasha se sorprendió mucho de verla ahí tan bien, con su traje de sacerdotisa) tengo algo que decirte

Kagome: _qué querrá InuYasha- _¿qué es lo que quieres? (le dijo Kagome bastante fría)

Inuyasha: Kagome he venido a buscarte (dijo bastante ilusionado InuYasha de que ella se fuera con él)

Kagome: ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo

Inuyasha: ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

Kagome: no eres bueno para mí (dijo a regañadientes)

Inuyasha: ¿por qué no? yo te amo Kagome

Kagome: el sentimiento no es mutuo

Inuyasha: ¿eh?

Sesshomaru: está mintiendo InuYasha (murmuro Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha: ¿cómo lo sabes? (Pregunto este intrigado)

Sesshomaru: puedo olerlo, no le creas InuYasha

Kagome: ya vasta ustedes dos, si no se van ordenare a todas las demás sacerdotisas que los ataquen

Sesshomaru: a menos de que quieras que me convierta en Roco ven con nosotros

(N.A: Roco es el perro en el que se transforma Sesshomaru o algo así leí)

Kagome: ¿ese perro? No podrás derribar nuestro campo con ese perrucho

Sesshomaru: ¿a no? ¿Quieres apostar? (dijo poniendo una sonrisa arrogante, pero encantadora, que haría que cualquiera y más a su autora se derritiera)

Kagome: me encantaría

Sesshomaru: de acuerdo, si ganamos tu vendrás con nosotros

Kagome: ¿y si yo gano? ¿Qué hay para mí?

Sesshomaru: InuYasha te dejara para siempre

Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué? ¿¡como se te ocurre eso? ¡Yo la amo! No la dejare solo porque no pudiste derribar su campo de fuerza

Kagome: acepto el trato Sesshomaru- _por favor, ¡por todo lo que más quieras rompe el campo Sesshomaru!_


	19. Te extrañe tanto, no te vuelvas a ir

Sesshomaru: ¿lista para perder?

Kagome: naci lista, pero por el contrario de ustedes yo estoy acostumbrada a ganar Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: es una lástima porque no podrás ganarnos querida niñita

Kagome: ya lo veremos

_Sesshomaru:_ _no necesitas actuar tanto Kagome_

_Kagome: está bien y dime… ¿listo para romper esta maldita barrera y sacare de aquí? Quiero poder volver a besar a InuYasha_

_Sesshomaru: y yo a Rin pero me la aguanto_

_Kagome: de acuerdo, bien… ¿Qué estas esperando?_

_Sesshomaru: no lo sé, tal vez una invitación… ¿por qué no me invitas a raptarte? _

_Kagome: debes estar bromeando_

_Sesshomaru: ¿cuando yo eh bromeado?_

_Kagome: (suspiro) Sesshomaru por favor… ¿podrías raptarme?_

_Sesshomaru: mmm… si lo pones así. Está bien, por mi hermano_

_Kagome: al fin _

Mientras todo esto pasaba parecía que se había detenido el tiempo, InuYasha miraba a Kagome y a su hermano que parecían hablar consigo mismos. Y el parado en el medio sin hacer nada, se estaba desesperando. De pronto Sesshomaru se transformo en Roco, recordaba muy poco como era el, hacia más de 9 años que no lo veía. Este se elevo en los aires y con su pata empezó a rasgar el campo de energía mientras sentía como las sacerdotisas del interior del templo gritaban por la falta de poderes que les provocaba mantener la barrera en pie. Al fin el campo cedió y Sesshomaru se transformo de nuevo en su versión humanoide, tomo a Kagome de la cintura, de los pelos a InuYasha y se transformo en una bola de energía y se dirigió hasta su casa a toda velocidad. Cuando llegaron a la puerta se volvió a transformar como era siempre

Sesshomaru: misión cumplida Kagome

Kagome: gracias Sesshomaru, extrañaba estar con ustedes

Inuyasha: no entiendo nada ¿Por qué dicen eso?

Kagome: veras InuYasha yo no te quería dejar pero Naraku…

Sesshomaru: quiere quedar libre y tomaría el cuerpo de quien tenga la perla…

Kagome: y arrasaría con el mundo entero

Sesshomaru: por lo que se fue a entrenar con una de las grandes sacerdotisas de aquí para poder combatir contra el

Inuyasha: ¿pero porque terminaste conmigo?

Kagome: era peligroso InuYasha, podrías querer combatir conmigo y salir gravemente herido o hasta muerto (dijo ella tristemente Kagome)

Inuyasha: eso es obvio no permitiría que nada te pase

Kagome: he ahí el dilema InuYasha

Sesshomaru: pero no importa, ahora que han vuelto se casaran y punto final al asunto

Kagome: no tan rápido Sesshomaru, todavía no he acabado con Naraku

Sesshomaru: ¿por qué no otra sacerdotisa? Debe haber alguna fuerte como tu

Kagome: para mi desgracia no la hay. Soy la autentica heredera del poder de la sacerdotisa Midoriko (dijo sumamente orgullosa)

Inuyasha: no podrás sola, déjanos ayudarte

Kagome: claro que no, es mi obligación acabar con el

Sesshomaru: es lo mismo, te ayudaremos quieras o no, eres de la familia

Kagome: está bien, que más da

Mientras Inuyasha tenía una lucha en su interior

_Conciencia: ¿¡qué esperas? ¡Pregúntale!_

_Inuyasha: ¡estamos en un momento tenso! ¡Es que no lo vez!_

_Conciencia: claro que sí, ¡pero no quiero quedarme con la duda!_

_Inuyasha: tendrás que esperar_

_Conciencia: ¡claro que no! _

_Inuyasha: tendrás que hacerlo_

_Conciencia: ¿olvidas que puedo mover tus labios a mi voluntad?_

_Inuyasha: no serias capaz_

_Conciencia: pruébame_

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha? ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Inuyasha: no te dejare hacerlo_

_Conciencia: ¿y quién lo va a impedir? ¿Tu? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír_

_Inuyasha: puedo hacerlo_

_Conciencia: claro sigue repitiéndote eso_

Kagome: ¿InuYasha? ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo!

_Inuyasha: ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?_

_Conciencia: no, esto es todo en mi lista_

Kagome: ¿¡InuYasha?

_Conciencia: ¡oye tonto! ¡Kagome nos está hablando! ¡Respóndele!_

Inuyasha: ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Kagome?

Kagome: ¿para ignorarme querías que viniera?

Inuyasha: ¡cla…claro que no Kagome!

Kagome: bien (ella camino hacia él y se acerco para terminar rozando sus labios con los suyos como hace tiempo no lo hacía, cuando el beso termino ella lo miro a los ojos) no sabes cuánto he extrañado tus labios (el sentía lo mismo nada más que en vez de contestarte con palabras le contesto con unos cuantos besos)


	20. Se mia

En el transcurso del mes que Kagome paso en el templo de Hijiri, Miroku comenzó a conquistar otra vez a Sango. Al principio ella rechazaba todas las propuestas de salidas con el puesto que seguía enojada por lo que le hizo a Hojo, pero al ver que Miroku realmente parecía sentirlo acepto volver a salir con él. Miroku estaba muy feliz, recuperaría a Sango y la haría su esposa muy pronto…

Una semana antes de que volviera Kagome Miroku invito a Sango a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos. La cena transcurrió normalmente, ambos comieron y tomaron algo de vino y charlaron tranquilamente sobre sus vidas. Miroku esperaba ansioso el postre, hizo hacer una galleta de la fortuna especial para ella. Al fin el camarero llego con un tiramisú para ambos y la galleta de la fortuna, Miroku insistió en que comieran primero la galleta. A Sango no le importo y abrió la galleta al mismo tiempo que Miroku, el papel que esta contenía era mucho más grande de lo normal así que comenzó a leerla.

-Sango, en verdad no sé como comenzar, agradezco al mundo a verte conocido, siento mucho el ser un pervertido, es algo que viene de generaciones anteriores. Sé que te molesta que mire a otras mujeres, puedo entenderte por la forma en que sentí hervir mi sangre al verte besar a otro hombre que no soy yo. Prometo que cambiare, seré el hombre que te mereces, te amare como no tienes idea, quiero poder despertar y verte abrazada junto a mi…viviendo juntos como una familia, por favor, cásate conmigo- para cuando Sango termino de leerla Miroku ya estaba arrodillado frente a ella con la cajita abierta que dejaba ver un hermoso anillo plateado con una pequeña rosa de diamantes

-Miroku…- alcanzo a susurrar Sango sin aliento, el hombre que amaba, estaba de rodillas frente a ella con un anillo de compromiso.

-Se mía…- susurro el también con los ojos brillantes de amor

Sango asintió apenas reteniendo las lagrimas y extendió la mano para que Miroku colocara el anillo en ella, una vez que el anillo estuvo en el dedo de Sango, esta abrazo a Miroku fuertemente besándolo

-Claro que acepto Miroku- respondió ella sumamente feliz.

-Vámonos de aquí…todo esta pago y hay otra sorpresa esperando- le susurro a ella al oído lo cual logro que ella se estremeciera al sentir su aliento.

Tomo su mano y caminaron a su auto, el camino fue silencioso, Sango admiraba el anillo y repetía en su mente las palabras que había leído. Definitivamente era el mejor día de su vida hasta ahora.

En media hora llegaron a su destino, Miroku la llevo a un campo abierto donde se veían muchas rosas rojas, rosas y blancas ordenadas de manera que formaran un "te amo" enorme.

-Hay Miroku…- las lagrimas volvían a asomar en los ojos de Sango –Es demasiado…-

-Nunca es demasiado bueno para ti, mi Sango- dijo el abrazándola por la cintura, la beso.

Luego de que se separaran, Sango se quedo observando las rosas encantada. Cuando se hizo más de noche Miroku la devolvió a su casa.

-Mañana vendré y le pediré tu mano a tus padres…- le dijo el antes de que se bajara. Ella sonrió, eso era algo muy romántico, que su novio se enfrentara a su padre para pedir su mano.

-Te esperare para el almuerzo ¿sí?- le dijo ella

El asintió y sonrió–Aquí estaré-

-Hasta mañana- le dio un besito en los labios y bajo rápido entrando a su casa.

El espero que entrara y se fue

Espero impaciente al otro día, casi no durmió pensando en que diría y cómo reaccionarían sus padres, la posibilidad de que lo rechazaran lo asustaba, pero se mostraría firme ante ellos, amaba a Sango ¿eso es lo que cuenta no? Amarla para poder hacerla feliz. Cuando por fin se levanto se dio un largo baño, se peino con su colita de siempre, se puso mucho perfume y ropa informal pero elegante. Tomo robado uno de los autos más nuevos de Inuyasha para impresionarlos también. Tal vez les caería mejor si sabían que tenía el dinero para darle a su hija todo lo que quisiera y en realidad lo tenía.

-Si este auto fuera una mujer me casaría con ella…- dijo en voz alta, amaba los autos que andaban rápido y no hacían ruido, era como viajar en una nube de cuero.

Cuando llego a la casa de Sango volvió a revisar su cabello y tomo un ramo de rosas blancas que eran las favoritas de su ahora prometida. Se bajo dirigiéndose a la casa y toco el timbre.

Salió un niño de unos 14 años, su rostro se parecía al de Sango

-Buenos días señor- dijo el –Usted debe ser Miroku…mi hermana lo espera- se hizo a un lado para que pase.

-Buenos días…Kohaku- dijo el algo dudoso, no recordaba muy bien su nombre y no quería decir cualquier cosa –Gracias- entro a la casa. Kohaku lo guio hasta la sala de estar donde Sango estaba mirando televisión. Llevaba un vestido de color rosa sencillo, su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba un pequeño broche en forma de flor. El anillo estaba en su lugar.

-Hermana tienes visitas- dijo su pequeño hermano con Miroku detrás. Sango se levanto y lo abrazo.

-Buenos días Miroku- sonrió ella.

-Buenos días mi amor…- le susurro el al oído y le dio las rosas. Ella sintió el aroma y sonrió todavía más.

-Vamos a la cocina…la comida ya casi esta lista- le dijo ella tomando su mano y llevándolo a esta.

-Buenos días señora, señor- hizo una reverencia ante ambos padres de Sango.

-Buenos días muchacho- dijo el padre de Sango.

-Pero que chico más guapo tienes hija…- su madre miro de arriba abajo a Miroku haciendo que Sango se sonrojara.

-¡Mama!- puso las flores en agua y le señalo a Miroku que se sentara a su lado. Este se sentó en silencio.

-Háblanos de ti muchacho, cuáles son tus intensiones con mi hija- lo miraba fijamente y serio.

-Amo a su hija señor, lo único que quiero es hacerla vivir y poder estar con ella por el resto de mi vida- dijo el sinceramente.

-Bien, suficiente para mí- dijo el padre haciendo que a Miroku le resbalara una gotita.

-Bienvenido a la familia entonces querido- sonrió la madre y sirvió la comida.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, Miroku fue contándoles sus planes para vivir a Sango y discutieron sobre los primeros arreglos de la boda

N.A: bien…como les prometí, lo subí después de mucho tiempo :/

Espero no a verlas decepcionado y prometo tener el próximo más seguido


End file.
